Kembali Padaku
by Mell chan 22
Summary: Aku mengharapkannya pergi dan sekarang aku menginginkannya kembali. Penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan disaat aku mencintainya pula. AU. NaruHina. CHAPTER 16 UP! NO ADEGAN LEMON INTI!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : NaruHina**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), DKL (Dan kekurangan lainnya)**

 **This Fict for 18 years Above**

Rated M

.

.

.

.

"Ahh.. Nar ruh.."

Mendengar desahan dari wanita yang saat ini tengah dijamah olehnya, Naruto semakin mempercepat kegiatan menarik mendorong kejantanannya didalam kewanitaan wanita tersebut. Dia begitu menikmati setiap inci tubuh si wanita.

"Naruhh.. Mmpph"

Naruto mencium wanita itu, melumat bibir peach milik si wanita yang sudah merah dan bengkak karena ulahnya sedari tadi. Tercium bau alkohol dari mulut Naruto. Bibir sensual itu beralih ke leher sang wanita, mencium, menjilat, menghisap, menggigit leher itu. Menghasilkan lebih banyak tanda merah disana. Tangannya tak tinggal diam, Naruto meremas kuat payudara si wanita membuat wanita itu teriak kecil.

"Na-Naruh i-itu sa- akhh"

Naruto tak menggubris kesakitan si wanita, ia menambah kecepatan gerakannya, melumat bibir itu lagi dan lagi dan tetap meremas kuat payudara sang wanita. Hingga keduanya sampai dipuncak kenikmatan.

"Ahh... Naruh~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Shionhh..."

Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya disamping sang wanita lalu mereka berdua tertidur.

.

.

.

.

 **Kembali Padaku**

.

.

.

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **But Read and Review XD**

.

.

.

Terlihat siluet seorang wanita dalam sebuah kamar. Tubuhnya tertutupi sebuah selimut tebal nan hangat. Sinar mentari pagi yang masuk melalui celah jendela membuat wanita itu terganggu. Ia menggeliat kecil mencoba membuka kelopak matanya, mengerjapkan kedua matanya membiasakan cahaya yang masuk. Setelah kedua kelopak matanya benar-benar terbuka ia menatap jam diatas nakas samping tempat tidur.

06.30 a.m

Masih terlalu pagi.

Wanita itu mencoba duduk hingga membuat selimut yang ia pakai turun hingga ke pinggangnya dan menampakkan tubuh polos bagian atas miliknya. Ia nampak kacau dengan rambutnya yang acak-acakan, banyak bercak-bercak merah diseluruh tubuhnya yang begitu kontras dengan kulit putih porselen yang ia miliki, dan jangan lupa bibirnya yang merah dan sedikit bengkak. Yah, semalam ia telah melakukan hubungan badan. Tidak, ia tidak diperkosa. Tapi ia melakukannya dengan suaminya. Hanya saja, wanita itu nampak sedih. Setiap mereka telah melakukan 'itu' besok paginya suaminya tak ada disampingnya. Tak ada tubuh kekar suaminya yang memeluknya, memberikannya kehangatan dan kenyamanan, tak ada suaminya yang menciumnya di pagi hari, atau sekedar mengucapkan selamat pagi padanya. Ia menggeleng, bagaimana bisa ia membayangkan hal itu. Karena hal itu takkan pernah terjadi. Bahkan kenyataan pahit yang harus ia ketahui ialah setiap kali mereka bercinta suaminya pasti dalam keadaan mabuk dan menyerukan nama wanita lain.

Dan yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menangis, menangisi hidupnya, menangisi dirinya yang tak bisa untuk membenci orang yang berstatus sebagai suaminya, menangisi dirinya yang terjerat terlalu dalam oleh pesona seorang Namikaze Naruto.

Ting

Ketika ia masih mengeluarkan air mata meratapi dirinya dan kehidupannya yang sangat menyedihkan sebuah pesan masuk di Smartphone miliknya. Ia tahu siapa yang mengirimkan pesan itu. Tapi ia tetap meraih Smartphone miliknya yang terletak di atas nakas dan membuka pesan itu. Dan benar saja, pesan itu dari suaminya.

 _Hey Hyuuga jalang, kenapa kau membiarkanku menidurimu semalam hah? Apa kau begitu suka jika kau kutiduri? Kau memang wanita jalang!_

Ia semakin terisak setelah membaca pesan itu walau ia tahu bahwa pesan itu adalah pesan yang sama yang akan Naruto kirimkan padanya ketika mereka telah melakukan hubungan suami istri. Padahal 3 bulan lalu ia telah sah menjadi seorang Namikaze. Namikaze Hinata. Tapi suaminya tetap saja menyebutnya _Hyuuga Jalang._ Padahal Naruto menampakkan wajah bahagianya dihari mereka melangsungkan pernikahan, wajahnya terlihat ceria dan bahagia saat itu. Tapi sekarang Hinata tahu, itu hanyalah topeng Naruto untuk membuat kedua orang tuanya senang. Tentu saja untuk orang tuanya, hanya mimpi Hinata yang mengatakan bahwa Naruto bahagia karena pernikahan mereka. Ia mengetahui semua itu setelah acara pernikahan mereka telah selesai dan mereka pulang kerumah baru mereka. Ketika mereka baru saja memasuki rumah baru mereka, Naruto langsung berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Ia menurunkan foto pernikahan mereka dengan ukuran yang cukup besar yang terpajang diruang tamu lalu melemparnya ke sembarang arah dan mengancam Hinata agar tak pernah memajang foto itu lagi dan semua foto mereka berdua yang lain. Alhasil, tak ada satupun foto mereka berdua yang terpajang dirumah mereka. Kecuali, jika ada yang datang baru mereka akan memasangnya kembali, itupun hanya foto besar tadi. Dan semua foto-foto mereka berdua, Hinata yang menyimpannya dikamarnya. Naruto juga mengatakan mereka tak akan pernah tidur sekamar dan memperingati Hinata agar tak mendekati apalagi mencoba memasuki kamar miliknya. Dan puncaknya, ia terang-terangan mengatakan hubungannya dengan Shion dan mengatakan bahwa ia takkan pernah mencintainya. Walau Hinata sempat mengira bahwa Naruto benar-benar bahagia atas pernikahan mereka atau bahkan karena ia juga mencintai Hinata seperti ia mencintainya.

Cinta? Sepertinya itu hanya mimpi yang mustahil baginya.

Dan mengenai pesan tadi, di akhir pesan Naruto pasti ada kalimat..

 _Ingat! Minum obatnya dasar jalang sialan!_

Naruto selalu menyuruhnya meminum obat, ramuan atau apapun itu yang mencegah seorang wanita untuk hamil. Naruto mengatakan ia tak ingin anaknya dikandung oleh wanita jalang sepertinya. Sempat terbesit difikirannya untuk tidak meminum obat pencegah kehamilan itu agar ia hamil saja, mungkin Naruto akan berubah jika mereka punya anak. Tapi Hinata tak ingin ambil resiko, jangan sampai Naruto menyuruhnya membunuh calon anak mereka yang bahkan belum mereka temui.

Amethys itu tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan air mata. Suara tangisnya terdengar begitu pilu, ia mencengkeram selimut didepannya, sebelah tangannya memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit setiap mengingat perlakuan suaminya. Ia terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

.

.

.

Naruto menyandarkan tubuh tegapnya disandaran kursi kebesaran miliknya. Ia baru saja mengirimkan sebuah pesan kepada istrinya. Saat ini ia berada di kantornya perusahaan Namikaze Corp, ia menjabat sebagai Direktur diperusahaan milik ayahnya dulu yang sekarang sudah menjadi miliknya.

Ia mengusap kasar wajahnya lalu memijit pelipisnya. Belakangan ini ia sering sakit kepala selain karena pekerjaan juga karena masalah kehidupan percintaannya. Ia memang sudah menikah dengan Hyuuga Hinata putri dari Hyuuga Hiashi pemilik perusahaan Hyuuga Corp yang saat ini sudah dipegang oleh kakak laki-laki Hinata-Hyuuga Neji, tapi ia tidak mencintainya. Sama sekali tidak.

Mereka berdua memang telah lama dijodohkan, hanya saja Naruto menolaknya. Ia selalu mencari cara agar perjodohan mereka dibatalkan, karena ia telah mencintai wanita lain bernama Shion. Dan ia telah mengatakan pada Shion bahwa ia berjanji akan menikahinya. Tapi pernikahannya dengan Hinata malah harus dipercepat karena ayah Hinata masuk kerumah sakit karena penyakit kronis yang ia derita. Pada akhirnya Naruto tak bisa menolak dan akhirnya mereka berdua menikah. Setelah satu bulan pernikahan mereka, Hiashi meninggal dunia. Ia dan Hinata saling mengenal dibangku kuliah dan menurut teman-temannya Hinata menyukainya, tapi ia tak percaya sebelumnya. Dan saat pernikahan mereka dilangsungkan ia kini percaya bahwa Hinata memang menyukai bahkan mencintainya. Terpancar jelas wajah bahagia Hinata dihari pernikahan mereka, bahkan Hinata masih bertahan sampai sekarang walau perbuatan Naruto selalu buruk padanya.

Mengenai hubungan Naruto dan Shion telah berlangsung selama dua tahun, tapi belakangan ini hubungan mereka merenggang karena Shion yang sudah sangat ingin dinikahi oleh Naruto. Naruto semakin memijit pelipisnya yang berkedut sakit. Ia tidak bisa menceraikan Hinata begitu saja, bisa-bisa ia dibunuh oleh ibunya. Jadi satu-satunya cara adalah membuat Hinata yang mengajukan cerai kepadanya. Ia sudah melakukan berbagai cara agar Hinata membencinya dan segera menggugatnya, ia memperlakukan Hinata dengan sangat buruk, mencaci maki wanita itu, terang-terangan mengatakan perihal hubungannya dengan Shion, bahkan sering memberikan kekerasan fisik padanya. Tapi wanita itu tetap bertahan. Ia sangat frustasi, apa yang harus ia lakukan agar wanita itu menyerah terhadapnya.

"Hah~"

Hanya desahan berat yang bisa ia keluarkan saat ini.

Mengenai pesan yang ia kirim kepada istrinya tadi, entah sudah pesan keberapa itu. Pesan yang kalimatnya selalu sama ia kirimkan pada Hinata setiap kali mereka telah berhubungan badan. Dia tahu sebenarnya itu bukan salah Hinata, hanya saja ia dikuasai oleh alkohol yang ia minum setiap kali ia bermasalah dengan Shion. Jadi ketika melihat tubuh sexy milik Hinata ia langsung saja menerkam wanita yang berstatus sebagai istrinya itu. Ia sangat menyukai tubuh Hinata, mungkin tubuh Hinata adalah tubuh wanita yang paling sangat ia sukai, mengalahkan kenikmatan tubuh Shion kekasihnya.

Ia menggeleng.

Ia memang sangat suka dengan tubuh sexy milik istrinya ditambah wajah ayu yang ia miliki, hanya saja ia tak mau mengakuinya. Ia tak ingin sampai jatuh cinta pada Hinata. Karena ia akan selalu mencintai Shion.

Ia kembali menggeleng. Lebih baik ia menghubungi kekasihnya mengajaknya makan siang bersama nanti.

Tutt tutt

Tutt tutt

"Cih, kenapa tak diangkat?" Ucap Naruto kesal

Tok tok tok

"Masuk" ujar Naruto

"Naruto-sama, nona Shion mencari anda" ucap seorang wanita cantik yang berstatus sebagai sekertarisnya

Mendengar itu wajah Naruto tampak bahagia, tapi dengan cepat ia membuatnya kembali datar. Semua pegawai tahu bahwa istrinya adalah Hinata, akan jadi masalah kalau sampai mereka tahu siapa itu Shion.

"Hm, suruh masuk" jawab Naruto datar

"Hai, saya permisi" kata sekertaris Naruto berjalan keluar

Setelah sekertarisnya keluar tak lama Shion masuk, tak lupa ia mengunci pintu ruangan Naruto seperti biasa. Memang takkan ada yang berani masuk keruangan Naruto tanpa dipersilahkan, tapi lain jika itu Ibunya.

"Naruto-kun~" panggil Shion mesra mendekat kearah Naruto

"Aku merindukanmu" katanya manja sambil memeluk tubuh tegap Naruto

"Aku juga merindukanmu Shion" kata Naruto membalas pelukan Shion

Naruto tak perlu khawatir jika ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka karena ruangan Naruto kedap suara dan diruangan Naruto tak ada cctv.

"Naruto-kun" panggil Shion melepaskan pelukan mereka

"Ada apa sayang?" Tanya Naruto menatap Shion

Shion mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Sebuah majalah ternama.

"Lihat ini" kata Shion memperlihatkan majalah itu pada Naruto

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto memandang majalah yang diperlihatkan Shion

"Lihat" kata Shion menunjuk satu objek dalam majalah tersebut "aku ingin membeli gaun cantik ini, kau mau kan membelikannya untukku" katanya sambil memeluk lengan Naruto

"Ku kira aku baru saja mengirimkan uang untukmu Shion-chan" kata Naruto

"Maafkan aku, tapi uang itu sudah habis ku gunakan. Kau tahukan, aku adalah seorang wanita dan wanita perlu banyak keperluan yang harus ia beli" jelas Shion menatap Naruto dan mempererat pelukannya dilengan Naruto

"Iya, baiklah sayang" kata Naruto sambil mencubit pipi kekasihnya

"Arigatou sayang~" ucap Shion lalu mencium pipi Naruto

Naruto menangkup wajah Shion dengan kedua tangannya "apapun untuk membahagiakanmu" ucap Naruto membuat Shion bersemu. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Shion, mereka berdua memejamkan mata.

Cup~

Naruto mencium Shion. Mengecap, melumat dan menggigit kecil bibir Shion, memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Shion. Mereka berdua saling melumat, kedua lidah itu menari bersama. Mereka memiringkan wajah mereka, satu tangan milik Naruto menekan tengkuk Shion untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka dan tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk memeluk pinggang Shion. Sedang Shion memeluk leher Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. Mereka begitu menikmati ciuman mereka, tapi karena kebutuhan oksigen ciuman itu mereka sudahi. Tapi itu tak lama, karena Naruto langsung mencium Shion lagi dan lagi.

.

Naruto dan Shion sedang berciuman di sofa yang terdapat dalam ruangan Naruto. Posisi Naruto berada diatas menindih tubuh Shion, pakaian mereka berdua tampak berantakan. Naruto mencumbu Shion, bahkan tangannya saat ini tengah asik meremas payudara Shion dan memainkan puting dibalik gaun yang digunakan Shion.

"Ahn Naruto-kunh.." Desah Shion

Tapi, kegiatan mereka harus terganggu karena suara Smartphone milik Naruto berbunyi terus-menerus.

"Sial, siapa yang mengganggu" ucap Naruto lalu bergegas berdiri menuju meja kerjanya tempat smartphonenya berbunyi.

"Cih dasar sialan" umpat Naruto mengetahui siapa yang menelponnya. Sebegitu bencinya kah kau pada Hinata, Naruto. Hingga nama kontak untuk Hinata..

 _Hyuuga Jalang calling_

"Ada apa sialan? Kau menggangguku" Tanya Naruto kesal

" _Go-gomen Naruto-kun, a-aku hanya ingin minta izin padamu. A-aku ingin keluar sebentar menemui Sakura-chan"_ jawab Hinata

"Kau menelpon dan menggangguku hanya untuk itu? Kau bisa mengirimkan pesan saja dan aku tidak peduli kau mau apa dan pergi kemanapun" kata Naruto kesal

" _Go-gomen Naruto-kun"_ jawab Hinata

"Cih dasar"

Shion mendekati Naruto dan memeluknya dari belakang "Ada apa Naruto-kun? Kenapa kau marah-marah?" Tanyanya

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, aku hanya kesal dengan wanita ini" jawab Naruto

"Istrimu?" Tanya Shion

"Iya sayang, wanita jalang itu" jawab Naruto

Sedang Hinata yang mendengar pembicaraan suaminya dan kekasih gelap suaminya menundukkan kepala, menahan rasa sesak didadanya, menahan mati-matian agar air matanya tak mengalir kembali. Bagaimana bisa kekasih gelap suaminya terlihat biasa-biasa saja terhadap ia yang statusnya adalah istri dari Naruto.

"Sudahlah sayang, matikan saja. Kita lanjutkan yang tadi~" bisik Shion dengan suara sensual pada kalimatnya masih dengan posisi memeluk Naruto dari belakang dan mengelus batang milik Naruto yang tadi sudah berdiri. Membuat Naruto memejamkan mata merasakan kenikmatan pada kejantanannya dibalik celana panjang hitam yang ia kenakan akibat elusan jari-jari lentik kekasihnya.

"Nhh.. Kita ke apartemenmu sayangh" kata Naruto lalu mematikan telponnya.

Klik

Hinata yang mendengarnya sudah tak mampu lagi menahan air matanya untuk tidak mengalir lagi. Bagaimana bisa ia bertahan sampai sekarang. Walau ia selalu menekankan bahwa ia membenci Naruto, tetap saja rasa cintanya pada Naruto mengalahkan segala logikanya. Walau Naruto tak pernah memberikan cinta yang sama untuk Hinata, wanita itu tetap bertahan dan bersabar untuk menunggu sebutir cinta Naruto tumbuh untuknya.

Tapi, kapan itu akan terjadi?

.

.

"Hinata, kau terlihat sedikit kurus" kalimat pertama yang diucapkan oleh salah satu sahabatnya yang sekarang sudah berprofesi sebagai seorang dokter di Rumah Sakit ternama di Tokyo dan merupakan kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke sahabat suaminya yang merupakan seorang Jaksa ternama di Jepang. Sahabatnya ini adalah gadis cantik berambut merah muda sebahu bernama Haruno Sakura. Mereka sudah berteman sejak SMA.

"Benarkah Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata

Mereka berdua sedang berada di Cafe setelah Sakura menghubungi Hinata karena ingin bertemu.

"Ya dan lingkaran hitam dibawah matamu sangat terlihat" jawab Sakura

"Kau jarang tidur yah?" Tanya Sakura khawatir

Jarang tidur? Ia memang jarang tidur karena setiap malam ia akan selalu terjaga untuk menunggu suaminya pulang kerumah. Walau Naruto tak pernah menganggapnya ada dan melewatinya begitu saja saat ia tiba dirumah. Atau Hinata akan terjaga karena terus-terusan menangis.

"..nata?"

"Hinata?"

"A-ah iya ada apa Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata

"Kau melamun?" Ucap Sakura

"Ah iya maafkan aku Sakura-chan" jawab Hinata

"Naruto baik padamu kan?" Tanya Sakura curiga

Kenapa Sakura menanyakan hal itu. "Y-ya tentu saja Naruto-kun baik padaku, Sakura-chan" jawab Hinata sedikit gugup.

Memang tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana kehidupan Naruto dan Hinata. **Sejauh ini**. Dan ia tidak ingin ada orang lain yang tahu. Selain itu, Naruto juga memperingatinya agar tak memberitahukan kepada orang lain.

"Kau tidak bohong kan?" Tanya Sakura

"Tidak" jawab Hinata 'maafkan aku Sakura-chan' sambungnya dalam hati

Sakura menatap Hinata dengan tatapan menggoda "apa kau tiap malam melakukannya dengan Naruto hingga lingkaran matamu sangat nampak jelas" katanya membuat Hinata memerah mengingat kejadian semalam

"He-hentikan Sakura-chan" kata Hinata malu

"Hahahaha maafkan aku Hinata, kau lucu sekali" ujar Sakura, ia mengusap air mata diujung matanya akibat tertawa

"Bagaimana denganmu dan Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Hinata

"Yah kami baik-baik saja" jawab Sakura sambil menyeruput minuman yang telah ia pesan

"Syukurlah, kapan kalian akan menikah?" Tanya Hinata membuat Sakura tersedak

"Sakura-chan tak apa?" Tanya Hinata khawatir

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata, aku baik" jawab Sakura "dan mengenai pertanyaanmu tadi- Sakura memberi jeda pada kalimatnya -bulan depan kami akan menikah" kata Sakura dengan raut bahagia yang terpancar diwajah cantiknya.

.

.

Hinata sedang duduk di sofa diruang tamu rumahnya. Seperti biasa disetiap malam ia akan duduk untuk menunggu kepulangan suaminya. Ia teringat tadi pagi ia sangat bahagia saat bertemu sahabatnya -Sakura, apalagi mendengar pernikahan sahabatnya itu akan berlangsung bulan depan. Sakura memang sengaja menemuinya untuk memberikan undangan pernikahannya dengan Sasuke. Ia tersenyum bahagia untuk sahabatnya.

Hinata menatap jam didinding diruangan itu.

01.50 a.m

Biasanya Naruto akan pulang jam satu malam, tapi ini sudah hampir jam dua. Kenapa suaminya semakin terlambat untuk pulang?

Ceklek

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Akhirnya Naruto pulang. Tapi ia sedikit heran, biasanya Hinata akan datang menghampirinya dan mengucapkan 'okaeri' setiap ia pulang. Walaupun ia selalu mengacuhkannya.

Dan jawaban dari pertanyaannya terjawab sudah, ia melihat Hinata tengah tertidur di sofa panjang diruang tamu. Sepertinya ia sangat lelah menunggu Naruto dan akhirnya tertidur.

Naruto melangkah mendekati Hinata, wajah polos yang tertidur itu terlihat lelap, tapi diwajahnya terlihat raut kelelahan disana. Wanita secantik ini tidak pantas ia sakiti. Tapi setiap mengetahui bahwa wanita yang berstatus istrinya ini bukan wanita yang ia cintai, ia akan selalu menyakitinya.

Naruto menghentikan kegiatan memandang wajah sang istri, lalu mengangkatnya ala bridal membawanya ke kamar Hinata.

.

.

Pagi harinya..

Hinata menggeliat kecil, tidurnya semalam sangat nyenyak dibanding malam-malam sebelumnya. Setelah sadar ia mengernyit bingung. Bukannya semalam ia tertidur disofa karena menunggu Naruto. Ah mungkinkah Naruto yang membawanya kemari? Berarti Naruto menggedongnya kan? Membuat ia memerah karena pemikiran itu. Bolehkah ia berfikir bahwa Naruto peduli padanya? Bolehkah ia berharap ada harapan untuknya? Bolehkah..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tobecontinue

Mell datang dengan fict baru,

Semoga suka,

Maaf atas banyak kekurangan,

View, Review , Fav dan Follow sangat berarti...

Salam,

Mell chan


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : NarutoHinata**

 **Warning : AU, Typo, cerita pasaran, banyak kekurangan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kembali Padaku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **But Read and Review XD**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 2

Naruto sedang dikantornya, ia sedang duduk mengerjakan sesuatu diruangannya, memeriksa laporan-laporan dari para pegawainya.

Ceklek

Seseorang memasuki ruangannya, orang itu berjalan menuju sofa yang tersedia diruangan Naruto. Naruto masih memperhatikan laporan-laporan yang sedari tadi menjadi objek pandangannya. Ia sedikit melirik orang tersebut dan kembali memperhatikan berkas laporan yang ia pegang.

"Bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dahulu?" Ujar Naruto masih enggan mengalihkan pandangannya

"Bisakah kau bicara sambil memandang kearahku?" Balas orang itu

"Hah~" Naruto menghela nafas lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada orang itu

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto

Ternyata orang itu adalah Sasuke, sahabat baiknya sejak kecil, seorang jaksa muda yang terkenal di Jepang. Sasuke memang punya kebiasaan seperti ibunya yang langsung masuk keruangannya tanpa mengetuk pintu dahulu.

"Kau masih berhubungan dengannya?" Tanya Sasuke menatap Naruto

Naruto tahu siapa yang sahabatnya maksud. Hanya Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Shion. Sasuke tahu karena Naruto yang memberitahukannya, tapi Shikamaru juga tahu padahal ia tak pernah memberitahukannya pada sahabat nanasnya itu. Sasuke tidak mungkin memberitahukan Shikamaru karena ia bukan orang yang seperti itu dan Hinata juga tak mungkin mengatakannya karena Hinata tidak akan berani dan ia tidak berteman dekat dengan Shikamaru. Mungkin karena posisinya yang saat ini seorang kepala polisi penyelidik ia bisa tahu tanpa ada yang memberitahukannya dan karena ia memang seorang jenius.

"Jangan mengabaikanku Naruto" ucap Sasuke membuat Naruto tersadar

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya" jawab Naruto

Terdengar helaan nafas dari Sasuke

"Kau sudah menikah Naruto" ucapnya mengingatkan

Sasuke tidak pernah ikut campur dengan masalahnya, ia hanya mengingatkan seperti saat ini. Shikamaru juga seperti itu.

"Aku tahu, tapi kau tahu aku tidak mencintainya" jawab Naruto

"Jika kau membiasakan diri kau akan mencintainya seiring waktu" kata Sasuke

"Tidak! Tidak akan pernah" tolak Naruto

"Kenapa kau begitu buta akan istrimu? Kenapa kau tak mencobanya?" Ucap Sasuke

"Sasuke, kau tahu aku mencintai Shion. Hanya dia!" Tegas Naruto

"Hinata wanita yang baik" ujar Sasuke

"Jangan menghasutku dengan mengingatkanku bahwa ia wanita yang baik, karena aku tak pernah mencintainya" balas Naruto

"Kalau begitu belajarlah mencintainya" balas Sasuke

"Tidak Sasuke!" Ucap Naruto dengan nada suara naik satu oktaf

"Bagaimana jika kau mencintainya?" Ucap Sasuke berupa pernyataan

Naruto sedikit kesal, kenapa sahabatnya begitu cerewet hari ini.

"Dengar teme! aku tak akan pernah mencintainya, tak akan pernah" jawab Naruto "Dan jangan membahasnya lagi, aku tidak suka mendengarnya" tambahnya

Sasuke tahu Naruto tengah kesal padanya, karena Naruto menyebut namanya dengan panggilan khas dari Naruto. _Teme._

 _"_ Mari buat perjanjian" ujar Sasuke

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran dengan sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba meloncat dari topik perdebatan mereka "perjanjian apa?" Tanya Naruto pada akhirnya

"Jika sampai kau mencintainya suatu saat, apa yang akan kulakukan padamu?" Kata Sasuke

Ternyata ia salah, Sasuke sama sekali tak merubah topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku tidak akan mencintainya" jawab Naruto

"Ku bilang jika saja itu terjadi" balas Sasuke

"Tidak akan terjadi, tak akan pernah" balas Naruto

"Itu hanya persepsi Naruto, jawab saja" ucap Sasuke

"Dan aku sudah mengatakannya Sasuke, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi" jawab Naruto menekankan kalimatnya

Sasuke menatap kesal sahabatnya yang keras kepala, padahal itu hanya perandaian saja.

"Baiklah, sekarang bersumpahlah dihadapanku bahwa kau tidak akan pernah mencintai Hinata" ucap Sasuke

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab bahkan sekedar membuka mulutnya. Ia terdiam beberapa detik sampai..

"Aku tak akan mencintainya" kata Naruto

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk bersumpah Naruto" kata Sasuke dan Naruto kembali terdiam, entahlah sepertinya ia mudah saja untuk bersumpah mengatakannya, tapi ia seperti tak bisa. Tak berani.

Sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat "kenapa Naruto? Apa kau takut mengatakannya? Apa kau takut takdir tuhan mempermainkanmu dengan membuatmu mencintai seorang Hinata? Menyadarkanmu bahwa kau memang mencintainya? Dan kau akan menyesal pada akhirnya" ucap Sasuke

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan dingin, kenapa Sasuke bisa mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat seperti itu.

"Kau datang kemari bukan hanya untuk memberikan nasihat padaku kan Sasuke" kata Naruto mengubah topik pembicaraan

Sasuke mendengus ketika Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaannya dan beralih topik, ia berdiri dari duduknya melangkah mendekati meja kerja Naruto dan melemparkan sebuah kertas berwarna putih.

Naruto mengambil dan melihat isi kertas itu, lalu ia tersenyum.

"Akhirnya kau akan menikah teme"

"Hn" jawab Sasuke datar, keluar sudah sifat dingin Uchihanya

Sasuke melangkah menuju pintu ruangan, sebelum ia keluar ia mengatakan..

"Mengenai perjanjian tadi, aku akan tetap mengadakannya walau tanpa persetujuanmu. Jika sampai kau benar-benar mencintainya-

Sasuke menjeda ucapannya,

-jangan harap aku akan membantumu mendapatkannya lagi, dobe"

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sasuke benar-benar keluar dari ruangan Naruto. Sedang Naruto hanya mendecih mendengar kalimat Sasuke. Ia sudah mengatakan bahwa ia tak akan pernah mencintai Hinata, jadi perjanjian Sasuke tak akan pernah terjadi dan walau terjadi sekalipun dan itu tak akan pernah terjadi untuk apa ia meminta bantuan pada Sasuke.

.

.

Hinata sedang membersihkan dapur, tapi bunyi bel rumah pertanda ada tamu membuatnya menghentikan kegiatannya sesaat.

Ceklek

"Hinata-chan, kaasan merindukanmu.." Ujar seorang wanita cantik berambut merah dengan memeluk Hinata erat

"Kaasan, Hinata juga rindu" kata Hinata balas memeluk wanita yang berstatus ibu mertuanya-Kushina aka ibu Naruto

"Kenapa kau mengunci pintunya sayang? Kaasan jadi tidak bisa langsung masuk dan memberimu kejutan kan" kata Kushina melepas pelukannya

"Gomen kaasan" jawab Hinata

"Tak apa, ayo masuk ttebane" katanya bersemangat menyeret Hinata masuk kedalam rumah

"Kau tadi sedang apa sayang?" Tanya Kushina yang saat ini tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu bersama Hinata

"Tadi aku membersihkan dapur kaasan" jawab Hinata yang lalu berdiri

"Aku akan membuatkan minuman untuk kaasan" ucapnya dijawab anggukan oleh Kushina, tapi baru beberapa langkah..

"Hinata-chan, Dimana foto kalian berdua?" Tanya Kushina memperhatikan ruang tamu yang tak nampak satupun foto disana

Hinata tersentak, ia lupa memasangnya terlebih dahulu sebelum membuka pintu.

"A-aku membersihkan semuanya kaasan, jadi belum sempat memasangnya kembali" jawab Hinata bohong

"Souka" kata Kushina singkat lalu Hinata kembali melangkah menuju dapur

Hinata kembali membawakan minuman untuk Kushina.

"Terima kasih sayang" ucap Kushina lalu meminum minuman itu sedikit

"Dimana tousan?" Tanya Hinata

"Oh dia sedang ke kantor Naruto sayang, tapi kaasan malas ikut. Jadi kaasan menyuruh tousanmu untuk mengantar kaasan dulu" jawab Kushina

"Kenapa tousan tak ikut masuk sebentar?" Tanya Hinata

"Tidak tidak..kaasan tidak mau diganggu, kaasan hanya ingin berdua denganmu" jawab Kushina tersenyum, tapi senyumnya luntur, Kushina melihat pipi Hinata sebelah kiri nampak memar dan berwarna merah, ia menyentuhnya

"Akh" pekik Hinata

"Hinata-chan? Kau tak apa-apa sayang?" Tanya Kushina khawatir

"A-aku tidak apa-apa kaasan" jawab Hinata

"Kenapa bisa seperti itu? Apa Naruto yang melakukannya?" Tanya Kushina

Yah, memang Naruto yang melakukannya,Naruto marah dan menamparnya keras pagi tadi saat Hinata mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Naruto untuk membangunkannya. Tapi ia tak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Ti-tidak kaasan, Naruto-kun tak melakukannya, tadi aku terpeleset dan terjatuh" jawab Hinata

"Begitu, tapi kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Kushina masih dengan raut kekhawatiran

"Aku baik kaasan, tadi sudah kuobati" jawab Hinata tersenyum meyakinkan Kushina

"Tapi kalau Naruto berbuat sesuatu yang buruk padamu, beri tahu kaasan ne?" Kata Kushina "aku akan memberinya pelajaran dattebane!" Sambungnya dengan tangan terkepal membuat Hinata terkikik geli melihat kelakuan ibu Naruto.

"Hinata-chan, kaasan mau melihat kamar kalian berdua" ujar Kushina tiba-tiba lalu bergegas berdiri

"Eh!? Kaasan mau apa?" Tanya Hinata

"Hanya melihat-lihat saja" jawab Kushina berjalan menuju tangga kelantai atas

Hinata bingung, bagaimana ia mencegah ibu mertuanya agar tidak keatas, bisa-bisa ia tahu semuanya.

"Kaasan" panggil Hinata membuat Kushina berbalik padanya

"Ada apa sayang?" Tanya Kushina

"Kamar kami sedang berantakan sekarang" jawab Hinata

Kushina menatap Hinata bingung "tidak mungkin menantu cantikku yang rajin ini menjadi orang yang pemalas" kata Kushina melanjutkan langkahnya menaiki tangga

"Tapi kaasan, p-pakaian dalam ka-kami berserakan" kata Hinata bohong dengan wajah memerah

Kushina menghentikan langkahnya tepat ditangga paling atas lalu segera berbalik dan turun. Wajahnya sedikit merona mendengar kalimat menantunya.

"Ah haa, maafkan kaasan" ucap Kushina menggaruk pipi

"Kalian selalu melakukan itu tiap malam?" Kata Kushina menatap Hinata

Tidak mungkin setiap malam kan?

"Tapi kenapa Hinata-chan ku belum hamil? Kaasan sangat ingin menggendong cucu" kata Kushina berharap

"Maafkan aku kaasan" kata Hinata menunduk

Bagaimana bisa ia memberikan cucu pada Kushina, sedangkan Naruto tak ingin ia hamil, tak mengharapkan anaknya dikandung olehnya. Apa ia harus hamil agar Kushina mendapatkan seorang cucu, mengabaikan perintah Naruto agar tetap mengonsumsi obat pencegah kehamilan. Tapi walau ia hamil sekalipun, Naruto tak akan pernah membiarkan anak yang dikandungnya lahir ke dunia. Mengingat itu membuatnya sedih.

Kushina mengangkat wajah Hinata yang menunduk "tak apa sayang" katanya menenangkan Hinata yang nampak sedih lalu memeluk Hinata.

"Maaf kaasan" ucap Hinata

"Tak apa sayang, mungkin belum sekarang" kata Kushina membelai rambut sang menantu

Bukan sekarang? Mungkin selamanya tak akan pernah bisa.

"Tapi berusahalah tiap malam ne!" Sambungnya lalu terkekeh karena tahu menantunya tengah merona.

.

Ceklek

Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun, sepertinya Naruto pulang cepat hari ini, jarum jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Hinata datang menghampirinya.

"Okaeri Naruto-kun"

Tapi Naruto melewatinya begitu saja tanpa menjawab bahkan sekedar melirik saja tidak, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat ia mendengar Hinata mengatakan..

"Ada kaasan didalam"

"Okaeri Naruto" ujar Kushina mendekat kearah mereka

Hinata mendekati Naruto dan Naruto yang mengerti segera memberikan tas kerjanya pada Hinata lalu ia menatap ibunya malas. Tadi ayahnya memang datang ke kantor dan mengatakan bahwa ibunya ada dirumah, tapi ia tak menyangka ibunya dari siang sampai sekarang belum juga pulang, bahkan jika ibunya ingin menginap harusnya ia sudah tidur sekarang.

"Apa yang kaasan lakukan?" Tanya Naruto menatap ibunya sedang Hinata berjalan menuju kamar untuk menyimpan tas kerja Naruto

"Kau mengusir kaasan bocah" jawab Kushina bertolak pinggang

"Bukan seperti itu kaasan, bagaimana dengan tousan?" Tanya Naruto

"Tousanmu baik-baik saja ttebane, kau sudah bertemu dengannya tadi" jawab Kushina

"Jadi kaasan mau menginap?" Tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja ttebane, kaasan merindukan Hinata-chan, apa kau mau menyuruh kaasan pulang selarut ini" kata Kushina

"Tentu saja tidak kaasan, walaupun kaasan ingin pulang pasti aku yang akan mengantar" kata Naruto

"Tentu saja, memang kau mau jadi anak durhaka" kata Kushina

Mengabaikan kalimat ibunya, Naruto kembali berucap "lalu kenapa kaasan belum tidur?" Tanya Naruto

"Hehee Kaasan sedang menonton film bersama Hinata-chan" jawab Kushina

Terdengar helaan nafas dari Naruto, ibunya memang kadang kekanakan.

"Naruto-kun, apa kau sudah makan malam?" Tanya Hinata yang telah kembali

"Benar, ayo kita makan bersama-sama ttebane" ujar Kushina

Naruto menatap ibunya "apa kaasan belum makan malam?" Tanyanya

"Tentu saja kaasan sudah makan malam, menantu kaasan tidak akan pernah mengabaikan hal itu" jawab Kushina

"Tapi kaasan lapar lagi hehehe" sambungnya sambil terkekeh

"Ya baiklah" jawab Naruto melangkah lebih dulu menuju dapur. Naruto memang lapar saat ini, ia memang belum sempat makan malam karena pekerjaan kantor hari ini membuatnya harus mengabaikan jam makan malamnya.

Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya ia memakan makanan buatan Hinata, walau hanya beberapa kali saja. Ia akui masakan istrinya sangat enak, mungkin melebihi masakan ibunya. Untuk Shion, ia tak ingat Shion pernah memasak sesuatu untuknya, mereka selalu makan di luar.

Naruto menggeleng

Ia tak boleh membandingkan kekasihnya dengan istrinya dalam hal apapun, walau Hinata menang atas banyak hal tapi hatinya hanya Shion yang memenangkannya.

Kushina memakan makanannya dengan lahap, sepertinya ia benar lapar. Sedang Hinata hanya duduk menemani dengan segelas air putih dihadapannya, karena ia tidak lapar.

Kushina menatap anaknya yang menggeleng dan sedikit melamun.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Kushina

Naruto menatap ibunya "aku tak apa kaasan" jawab Naruto melanjutkan makannya

"Apa masakan istrimu tak enak?" Tanya Kushina

"Tentu saja enak kaasan, tak ada yang mengalahkan masakan istriku" jawab Naruto dengan menatap istrinya sambil tersenyum agar meyakinkan ibunya, Hinata balas tersenyum tentu saja.

"Kau benar Naruto, masakan kaasan saja kalah" kata Kushina

"Itu benar" jawab Naruto singkat

Kushina melempar sendok yang ia pegang ke Naruto dan mengenai kepala kuningnya membuat Naruto meringis.

"Setidaknya jangan buat kaasan drop Naruto" ucap Kushina

Naruto mengusap kepalanya "maaf kaasan, walau masakan kaasan kalah akan masakan Hinata tetap saja masakan kaasan selalu enak" ucapnya membuat Kushina terkikik

Naruto kembali melanjutkan makannya yang terhenti karena insiden pelemparan sendok tanpa belas kasih dari sang ibu.

"Ne Naruto, kapan berikan kaasan seorang cucu?" Tanya Kushina kembali membuka suara

Naruto tersedak mendengar pertanyaan dari ibunya, Hinata dengan cepat memberikan air minum pada sang suami yang langsung di minumnya hingga tandas.

"Kaasan, kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto membuat Kushina menatapnya bingung

"Apa pertanyaan kaasan salah?" Jawab Kushina

Naruto merutuki kebodohannya, tentu saja pertanyaan ibunya tidak salah sama sekali. Tapi ia tidak bisa memberikan cucu pada sang ibu mengingat ia tak menginginkan Hinata untuk hamil.

"Jadi?" Ujar Kushina membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya

"Kaasan, Naru bukan tuhan yang bisa memastikan kapan kaasan akan punya cucu" jawab Naruto

"Tapi kau yang membuatnya Naruto" kata Kushina

Naruto menatap ibunya, bagaimana bisa ibunya begitu frontal berbicara dan ia nampak biasa-biasa saja.

"Ya" jawab Naruto singkat

"Ayolah Naruto..kaasan sangat ingin mendapatkan seorang cucu" kata Kushina dengan mata bulat besar memohon

"Iya kaasan, tenang saja kaasan pasti akan mendapatkan cucu" jawab Naruto membuat Kushina mengembangkan senyumnya lebar dan Hinata memandang Naruto dengan ekspresi tak percaya. Benarkah apa yang ia dengar, apa Naruto kini mau mempunyai seorang anak yang dikandung olehnya, apa Naruto telah mencintainya sedikit demi sedikit. Perasaannya sangat bahagia ketika mendengar kalimat Naruto.

'Setelah aku bercerai dengan Hinata dan menikah dengan Shion' sambung Naruto dalam hati

Ternyata Naruto mengatakannya hanya untuk membahagiakan ibunya lagi dan kalaupun apa yang ia katakan itu terjadi itu pasti cucu dari kehamilan Shion bukan Hinata.

.

Mereka telah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka, saat ini Naruto tengah berbaring di tempat tidur kamar istrinya. Mereka tak pernah tidur di kamar Naruto, dia tak ingin Hinata menyentuh kamarnya bahkan sekedar mengetuk pintu kamarnya ia tak rela. Hinata belum masuk karena ia harus membersihkan meja makan dan mencuci piring, untuk Kushina yang ingin membantunya tentu saja langsung ia tolak. Mana mungkin seorang menantu membuat ibu mertuanya bekerja dan kelelahan.

Tadi setelah acara makan malam mereka terjadi sedikit ketegangan karena Kushina ingin tidur di kamar bawah tepatnya kamar Naruto. Tapi dengan alasan kamar itu adalah ruang kerja Naruto akhirnya Kushina mengalah dan memilih kamar lain. Akan bahaya jika sampai ibunya tahu.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang di balik pintu, Naruto segera memejamkan matanya walau ia tahu siapa itu.

Hinata membuka pintu kamarnya, setelah masuk ia langsung menguncinya agar Kushina tak mendapati mereka yang tak tidur seranjang. Tentu saja mereka tak seranjang, walau mereka sekamar tapi Naruto telah memperingatinya dan mereka selalu seperti itu setiap kali ada yang menginap dirumah mereka.

Hinata berjalan mendekati tempat tidur dimana suaminya telah terlelap, sepertinya suaminya sangat kelelahan di lihat dari raut wajahnya. Ia memperhatikan wajah tegas sang suami dengan jarak lumayan dekat, sangat tampan. Tidak berlama-lama memandang sang suami ia berjalan ke sisi lain tempat tidur untuk mengambil sebuah bantal untuk ia pakai tidur di sofa di kamar itu.

Kejam?

Naruto memang seperti itu pada istrinya, walau itu kamar Hinata sekalipun ia tak akan pernah mau tidur di sofa dan ia tidak pernah kasihan sama sekali melihat Hinata tidur di sofa dan ia tak akan membiarkan Hinata tidur bersamanya.

Hinata berjalan ke arah lemari mengambil sebuah selimut untuk ia gunakan, sebelum menuju sofa ia kembali mendekat kearah Naruto. Sekali lagi ia menatap wajah lelap sang suami, ia mengangkat tangannya yang bebas ke udara, ia ingin mengusap wajah sang suami. Tapi ia kembali menurunkannya, ia tak ingin membuat suaminya bangun lalu memarahinya. Ia bukan takut karena dimarahi, ia hanya tak ingin membuat suaminya kesal dan susah tidur karenanya dan membuat waktu tidur suaminya berkurang.

Ia sedikit membungkuk, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto, sangat dekat. Ia mengucapkan sesuatu dengan suara yang sangat kecil.

"Oyasumi Naruto-kun"

Setelah itu ia benar-benar menjauh dari situ berjalan menuju sofa.

Naruto membuka matanya cepat setelah Hinata benar-benar menjauh dan telah terbaring di sofa, hampir saja ia membuka mata tadi lalu memarahi Hinata ketika merasa Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahnya. Ia fikir Hinata ingin memberikan kecupan tanpa izin padanya, tapi setelah mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut sang istri ia malah semakin menahan nafas. Entah apa yang terjadi, ketika mendengar suara sang istri yang begitu dekat dan nafas sang istri menerpa wajah tampannya, jantungnya seperti memompa lebih cepat.

Jangan sampai ia jantungan karena hal itu.

.

.

Keesokan harinya..

Setelah Naruto dan ibu juga istrinya sarapan pagi tadi, Naruto langsung mengantar ibunya pulang mengingat sang ayah menelponnya berulang-ulang.

Ia sedang di perjalanan saat ini, mobil lamborgini putih mewah miliknya berhenti karena lampu merah. Ia melihat keluar jendela mobil dan tiba-tiba tersentak ketika melihat seorang wanita yang ia kenal tengah berjalan bergandengan tangan bersama seorang laki-laki tinggi berambut putih tengah berjalan keluar dari sebuah restoran menuju sebuah mobil mewah. Ia hendak mengikuti mobil itu, tapi mengingat saat ini lampu merah ia mengurungkan niatnya. Saat lampu telah berubah warna dengan segera ia menjalankan mobilnya menuju arah mobil tadi, tapi karena mobil tadi pergi beberapa menit lalu jadilah ia tak menemukan jejak mobil tersebut.

Naruto memukul setir mobilnya dengan keras "sial" umpatnya

Ketika telah sampai di kantornya ia langsung berjalan masuk tak mengindahkan semua sapaan dan tatapan dari para pegawainya, ia terlihat sangat kesal.

Ia membanting pintu ruangannya ketika telah masuk membuat seseoarng yang sudah berada dalam ruangan itu menoleh takut pada Naruto.

Ia berjalan mendekati Naruto dan berucap "ada apa Naruto-kun?"

Naruto sedikit tersentak mendengar suara seorang wanita, ia langsung berbalik menatap sang wanita yang merupakan orang yang membuatnya kesal saat ini.

"Kau dari mana Shion?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah datar, sedang Shion yang melihat Naruto berekspresi seperti itu sudah tahu bahwa Naruto kesal dengannya.

"A-aku dari apartemen" jawab Shion takut-takut

"Tadi aku melihat mu bergandeng mesra dengan seorang laki-laki berjalan keluar dari sebuah restoran" ucap Naruto masih enggan bergerak dari posisinya dekat pintu

Shion sedikit gugup mengetahui Naruto melihatnya tadi, tapi ia tak membiarkan Naruto mengetahuinya.

"Dia adalah sepupuku" jawab Shion

"Sepupu? Bergandengan tangan mesra?" Kata Naruto sambil bersidekap menatap Shion dengan tatapan intimidasi

"Iya, kami baru bertemu lagi setelah beberapa tahun jadi kami saling merindukan hingga kami berdua seperti tadi. Dan tadi kami berdua di restoran sedang sarapan setelah itu aku memintanya mengantarku kemari" jelas Shion menatap Naruto

"Apa benar?" Kata Naruto masih belum percaya

"Apa kau tak percaya padaku Naruto-kun?" Ucap Shion lalu berjalan menuju pintu "kau tak lagi memercayaiku..hiks" katanya dengan suara terisak hendak membuka pintu keluar dari ruangan itu, tapi sebelum itu terjadi Naruto langsung menarik tangan Shion yang bebas dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya. Ia selalu kalah setiap mendengar kekasihnya menangis karenanya.

"Maafkan aku, aku terlalu cemburu, aku percaya padamu" ucap Naruto dan Shion hanya mengangguk kecil dan menyeringai karena berhasil meluluhkan Narutonya.

.

Sudah hampir masuk jam makan siang, Sakura sedang berada di kantor Naruto. Ia berjalan menuju ruangan Naruto hendak mengajaknya makan siang dan juga berbincang tentang pernikahannya dengan Sasuke, walau Sasuke sudah memberikan undangan pada Naruto. Ia memang berteman dengan Naruto sejak di bangku kuliah sama seperti Hinata, tapi mengingat Naruto dan calon suaminya yang bersahabat ia jadi dekat dengan Naruto. Ia menghentikan ingatannya ketika telah sampai di depan pintu ruangan Naruto. Seperti Kushina dan Sasuke ia juga memang sering menyelonong masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu dahulu. Tapi betapa terkejutnya ia ketika pintu telah terbuka. Ia melihat Naruto dan seorang wanita berambut pirang yang pasti bukan Hinata tengah bercumbu di atas sofa, bahkan Naruto hanya tinggal celana panjang hitam miliknya yang belum tertanggal dan si wanita sama sekali tak tertutupi sehelai benang pun. Pakaian mereka berserakan di lantai.

Naruto dan wanita itu tidak menyadari kehadiran Sakura, hingga Naruto hendak menurunkan restleting celananya Sakura berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka setelah ia menutup pintu agar tak ada orang lain melihat keadaan mereka sekarang.

"Kalian Berdua BRENGSEK!" Teriak Sakura membuat kedua insan di mabuk cinta itu memandang Sakura

Dan Naruto membulatkan mata ketika ia melihat Sakura berdiri dengan tatapan benci padanya dan Shion. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Batinnya. Sepertinya Naruto lupa mengunci pintu tadi.

"Naruto kau.." ucap Sakura menunjuk Naruto

"Ahk kalian berdua sialan" kata Sakura lalu berbalik berjalan menuju pintu

Ia mau keluar dari situ, ia tak sanggup melihat pemandangan dua orang menjijikkan tadi.

BLAM

Sakura menutup pintu dengan keras setelah keluar membuat semua pegawai menatap bingung dan agak takut kepadanya.

"Ahk sial!" Umpat Naruto meremas surai kuningya

Sakura telah mengetahuinya bahkan melihat mereka dalam keadaan seperti tadi. Ia merutuk kekasih sahabatnya itu yang memiliki kebiasaan buruk yang sama seperti Sasuke. Bukan salah Sakura memang, ini juga kesalahannya yang lupa mengunci pintu. Dia sedikit bersyukur karena bukan ibunya yang memergokinya, tapi mengingat Sakura ia pasti mengadukan pada ibunya soal ini. Jika itu terjadi, entah apa yang akan ibunya lakukan padanya.

"Shion, kita tak bisa melanjutkannya" ucap Naruto tanpa memandang sang kekasih, ia memungut kemeja putih miliknya lalu memakainya.

"Pakai juga pakaianmu" sambung Naruto

Naruto yang telah berpakaian lengkap seperti tadi tengah duduk di kursi kebesarannya, ia menatap Shion yang duduk di sofa baru selesai berpakaian dan merapikan make upnya yang sedikit luntur karena kegiatan mereka tadi, Naruto memijit pelipisnya lalu berujar..

"Pulanglah Shion"

Shion langsung menatap Naruto ketika mendengar Naruto mengatakan untuk menyuruhnya pulang

"Kau mengusirku Naruto-kun" kata Shion dengan pandangan sendu

"Kumohon Shion, pulanglah" perintah Naruto lagi

"Baiklah" ucap Shion lalu berdiri dari duduknya berjalan menuju pintu dan keluar tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun, sepertinya ia marah.

Dan Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas berat.

"Hah~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

tbc

Oke inilah chapter 2..

Makasih buat Viewers-Silent Reader,

Makasih yg review-komentar-memberi saran,

Makasih yg udah fav dan follow..

Sya sgat setuju dgan kalian yg brpendapat bhwa fict ini trlalu klise dan mainstream, sy sadar dr awal mengenai hal itu. Tapi krna cerita sperti inilah yg muncul di otak saya, jd sya akan tetap mlanjutkan cerita ini smpai akhir InsyaAllah :)

Dan maaf ceritanya ngawur, alurnya gaje, ini krna mood jelek yg dtang menyerang tiba-tiba ?

Ok sekian trima gaji...

Mohon reviewnya~ :)

Salam,

Mell chan


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : NaruHina**

 **Warning : AU, Typo, Dan banyak kekurangan lainnya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kembali Padaku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **But Read and Review XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 3

Sore...

Hinata sedang duduk manis di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya di temani segelas ocha hangat dan sebuah buku yang sedang ia balik halamannya. Amethis itu memancarkan kebahagiaan menatap buku yang sedang ia pegang, sesekali meminum ochanya lalu kembali membalik halaman berikutnya. Ia tersenyum bahagia melihat gambar-gambar dalam buku itu, sesekali terkikik melihat gambar yang dianggapnya lucu.

Tawanya terhenti, ia membelai gambar itu menatapnya sendu. Didalam lubuk hatinya terdalam ia sangat berharap gambar itu berubah menjadi siluet nyata dalam kehidupannya bersama suaminya.

Seorang bayi.

Kebetulan saat ia pergi belanja pagi tadi, buku dengan sampul bayi berjudul "Pose-pose bayi lucu dan menggemaskan" menarik perhatiannya hingga ia langsung membelinya tanpa pikir panjang.

Hinata tersenyum getir mengharapkan apa yang mungkin tak akan pernah terjadi. Bahunya bergetar, ia akan kembali mengeluarkan air mata yang selalu setia menemaninya, ia akan mengeluarkan sedikit bebannya dengan menangis, karena hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan selain menerima kenyataan dan bersabar.

Ia kembali mengelus gambar seorang bayi perempuan yang sedang tertawa lepas dengan matanya yang menyipit, Hinata mengelus perutnya yang rata

"Aku ingin anak kaasan tertawa seperti itu, terlihat cantik, lucu dan menggemaskan" ucapnya sambil tersenyum

Katakan ia gila, tidak waras atau lainnya karena berucap demikian padahal tak ada siapa-siapa di perutnya saat ini. Menatap gambar bayi-bayi lucu itu membuatnya mengingat perkataan ibu mertuanya yang sangat berharap memiliki seorang cucu. Jangankan beliau, ia sendiripun sangat ingin mempunyai seorang anak. Tapi, satu-satunya orang yang tak menginginkannya adalah si pemeran utama dalam keluarganya saat ini atau bisa dibilang keluarga sandiwara ini.

Mengingat tentang suaminya, bisa di bilang Hinata adalah wanita yang sangat kuat. Bagaimana seorang wanita mampu bertahan terhadap suaminya yang terang-terangan berselingkuh dengan wanita lain, walau wanita itu lebih dulu menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto tapi ia adalah istrinya kan?

Hinata tidak pernah sekalipun berfikir untuk meninggalkan Naruto dan menikah dengan orang lain untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang lebih baik. Ia memang sering berfikir untuk meninggalkan Naruto walau pada akhirnya tak pernah terjadi, tapi untuk menjalin hubungan baru dengan orang lain tak pernah ia fikirkan sekalipun. Ia lebih memilih membuat hubungannya dengan suaminya membaik dan mereka bisa bahagia bersama. Dan untuk perasaanya, ia tak bisa menjamin bisa menghilangkan perasaan itu pada Naruto jika mereka pisah sekalipun.

Ting

Tong

Suara bel rumahnya membuat Hinata bergegas menghilangkan sisa-sisa air matanya lalu berjalan kearah pintu.

Ceklek

"Sakura-chan" ujar Hinata senang melihat sahabatnya berkunjung

.

.

Saat ini Hinata dan Sakura sedang duduk berhadapan di sofa yang tadi Hinata duduki dengan dua cangkir ocha hangat di atas meja.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata pada Sakura yang terlihat gugup

Sakura sendiri masih perang pikiran antara mengatakan sejujurnya pada sahabat yang sudah ia anggap adiknya atau tidak tentang apa yang ia lihat tadi siang. Ugh, mengingatnya saja membuatnya ingin menghancurkan gedung perusahaan Naruto sekarang juga. Sejak keluar dari ruangan Naruto sampai ia di rumah sakit sampai ia memutuskan kemari ia terus memikirkan hal itu. Jika ia memberitahukan pada Hinata, sahabatnya itu pasti akan sangat sedih. Tapi jika ia tak mengatakannya, Hinata akan lebih sedih karena tak mengetahuinya dari awal.

"Sakura-chan?" Panggil Hinata menatap Sakura yang malah melamun

"Ah i-iya Hinata" jawab Sakura gugup, baru kali ini ia sangat gugup

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hinata lagi

Sakura berdiri berjalan menuju Hinata lalu duduk disampingnya, ia menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, ia membuka mulut dan

"Hinata kau h-hamil?" Tanya Sakura menatap Hinata

"Eh?" Hinata menatap bingung dengan Sakura yang bertanya seperti itu

"Ini..kau melihat buku ini. Apa kau h-hamil?" Tanya Sakura sekali lagi setelah menunjuk buku yang tadi sempat Hinata lihat

Hinata menatap buku itu dan mengerti kenapa Sakura bertanya seperti itu.

Hinata menggeleng "Tidak Sakura-chan, aku tidak hamil. Aku hanya ingin melihat wajah-wajah lucu mereka" jelas Hinata dengan tatapan menggemaskan menatap buku itu.

Sakura bernafas lega mendengar bahwa sahabatnya tidak hamil. Bukannya ia tak senang, ia hanya tak ingin sahabatnya stress dan berpengaruh pada bayinya setelah mendengar penjelasan Sakura nanti.

Sekali lagi Sakura menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Hinata" panggil Sakura

Hinata menatap Sakura yang memanggilnya, terlihat Sakura menatapnya serius. Walau sangat jelas nampak keseriusan dari tatapan Sakura, tapi ada tatapan sedih dan iba dari emerald sang dokter cantik.

Sakura memegang kedua tangan Hinata, seolah memberinya kesiapan dan kekuatan untuk mendengar apa yang akan ia katakan pada Hinata.

"Maafkan aku Hinata, aku tidak bermaksud menghancurkan keluargamu" menjeda kalimatnya sebentar untuk kembali mengambil nafas "tapi sebagai sahabat aku ingin memberitahukan padamu bahwa Naruto berselingkuh" ucap Sakura dengan suara kecil di akhir kalimatnya. Ia menghentikan ucapannya ketika melihat Hinata terkejut dengan apa yang ia katakan. Sakura sedikit mempererat pegangannya pada tangan Hinata dan melanjutkan..

"Tadi siang saat aku keruangannya aku melihatnya bersama wanita lain yang tak ku kenal, seorang wanita berambut pirang"

Hinata menunduk mendengar itu,

"Aku tak bisa melarang atau mencegahmu untuk melakukan sesuatu pada Naruto. Karena kau istrinya, hanya kau yang berhak bertindak melakukan apapun itu padanya"

Hinata masih menunduk ketika Sakura telah benar-benar berhenti bicara, ia tidak menyangka sahabatnya mendapati Naruto bersama Shion. Tapi ia tak mungkin menyembunyikannya lagi jika Sakura sudah tahu, jangan sampai Sakura memberitahu ibu Naruto lalu masalah mereka semakin rumit.

Hinata menengadah menatap Sakura yang menatapnya sendu

"Sakura-chan" panggilnya

Sakura hanya menatap Hinata menunggu apa yang ingin dikatakan sahabatnya.

"Maafkan aku" ucap Hinata membuat Sakura mengernyit bingung, tapi ia tak bertanya

"Maafkan aku Sakura-chan, tapi aku sudah tahu" kata Hinata

"A-apa maksudmu Hinata?" Tanya Sakura

"Ma-maafkan aku, aku tahu jika Naruto-kun menjalin hubungan dengan wanita yang kau maksud, aku bahkan tahu namanya" jawab Hinata

Sakura membulatkan matanya mendengar penjelasan Hinata,

"Kau tahu namanya? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku Hinata?" Tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi

.

.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Hinata tentang kehidupannya setelah menikah dengan Naruto, pria yang baru diketahuinya ternyata seorang pria brengsek dan tentang perlakuan Naruto terhadap Hinata membuat Sakura bertambah benci pada Naruto. Ia begitu benci, kesal, muak terhadap pria Namikaze itu, ia juga menangis mendengar penjelasan sahabatnya itu.

"K-kenapa k-kau..hiks kau tidak meninggalkan pria brengsek itu..?"

"K-kenapa..kenapa kau harus takut untuk mengatakannya dari awal Hinata..hiks?" Tanya Sakura menangis menatap sahabat didepannya yang juga menangis

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya?" Ucap Sakura

"Hiks..kau bisa berbagi denganku..hiks"

"A-aku sahabatmu Hinata..hiks

"Aku sahabatmu..saudaramu..kakak perempuanmu..hiks" ucapnya lalu memeluk Hinata erat menyalurkan perasaannya bahwa ia ada untuknya, ia akan membantunya, menolongnya, memberinya kekuatan, mendengarkannya dan siap melakukan apapun untuknya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya menanggung ini sendiri"

.

.

"Aku akan mengadukan hal ini pada Kushina basan" ucap Sakura setelah mereka melepas pelukan mereka

Hinata menggeleng "kumohon Sakura-chan, jangan katakan pada siapapun" kata Hinata memelas

"Tapi ini tak bisa dibiarkan lama Hinata" kata Sakura

Hinata kembali menggeleng "kumohon padamu, ini masalah kami, aku tak ingin urusan rumah tangga kami di campuri oleh orang lain sekalipun itu kaasan dan tousan atau dirimu Sakura-chan" kata Hinata

"Lagipula kau bilang akan melakukan apapun untukku, jadi kumohon jangan memberitahukan pada siapapun, kumohon.." sambung Hinata penuh harap pada Sakura

Sakura menghela nafas, Hinata benar ini masalah mereka, ia yakin pada Hinata sekalipun Hinata yang akan kalah nantinya.

"Baiklah..aku tak akan mencampuri urusan keluargamu, tapi aku akan tetap membenci pria Namikaze itu. Dan satu lagi, kau tahu aku tak bisa menyembunyikan apapun pada Sasuke-kun, jadi aku pasti menceritakan padanya" kata Sakura

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu memeluk dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sakura. Ia tak masalah jika Sakura menceritakan semuanya pada Sasuke, lagipula Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain, ia hanya suka membantu orang lain. Dan mencampuri urusan orang dengan membantu orang itu berbeda kan. Dan lagi Sasuke sahabat Naruto, jadi kemungkinan hanya mereka berdua yang akan membahas masalah itu tanpa campur mulut orang lain.

.

Malam...

Ceklek

"Okaeri Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata melihat Naruto baru pulang

Naruto berdiri diam di samping pintu menatap Hinata tanpa minat.

"Sakura kesini?" Tanya Naruto

"Iya" jawab Hinata mengangguk

Naruto jelas tahu Sakura pasti datang kemari mengadu pada Hinata.

"Lalu apa yang kau katakan padanya?" Tanya Naruto

"Karena Sakura-chan sudah tahu, a-aku tak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi. J-jadi aku menceritakan semuanya" jelas Hinata

Naruto menutup matanya, ia kesal. Tidak, bukan karena Hinata. Ia kesal dengan calon istri sahabatnya itu yang memiliki sifat- yah begitulah.

"Lalu?" Tanya Naruto lagi

"Aku menyuruhnya agar tak memberitahukannya pada orang lain, tapi Sakura-chan bilang pasti akan menceritakannya pada Sasuke-kun. Dan menurutku itu tak masalah" jelas Hinata

Itulah kenapa Naruto tak mencoba menghentikan Sakura tadi, karena ia tahu Hinata pasti bisa menanganinya. Karena Hinata selalu mendengarkan dan melakukan apapun yang ia katakan.

"Baguslah" ucap Naruto lalu berjalan melewati Hinata hendak menuju kamarnya

Hinata berbalik menatap punggung Naruto yang berjalan kedepan,

"Apa Naruto-kun tak lapar?" Tanya Hinata

"Tidak" jawab Naruto singkat tanpa menghentikan langkahnya

"Em..oyasumi Naruto-kun"

"Hn"

.

.

Pagi...

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Masuk"

Ceklek

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap seseorang tengah berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya saat pintu telah di tutup oleh orang itu.

"Tidak biasanya kau mengetuk lebih dulu" ujar Naruto menatap orang yang ternyata sahabatnya Sasuke

"Ku kira itu yang kau inginkan" jawab Sasuke berjalan mendekat dengan kedua tangan berada dalam saku celananya.

"Ya, dan itu aneh jika kau melakukannya" kata Naruto bersidekap

"Aku hanya tak ingin mengalami hal seperti kemarin yang dialami calon istriku" jawab Sasuke yang telah duduk di sofa

Naruto menghela nafas mendengar jawaban yang juga berupa singgungan dari Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku" ucap Naruto

"Jangan padaku, pada Sakura" balas Sasuke

"Apa kau ingin melihatku mati?" Balas Naruto

"Mengingat perlakuan brengsek mu yang di ceritakan oleh Sakura, aku rasa itu setimpal" balas Sasuke

"Hah~ ayolah Sasuke, tolong jelaskan pada Sakura. Dan jangan sampai dia mengadukan ini pada kaasanku" mohon Naruto

"Sakura telah berjanji pada Hinata tak akan mengatakannya pada orang lain" jelas Sasuke

"Ya Hinata telah memberitahuku" jawab Naruto

"Jadi menurut cerita Sakura, kau sering tidak pulang kerumah?" Tanya Sasuke memastikan

"Ya memang" jawab Naruto enteng

"Dan kau tahu Hinata selalu menunggu kepulanganmu dirumah kan?" Tanya Sasuke

"Ya" jawab Naruto singkat

"Dan kau sering berlaku kasar padanya?" Tanya Sasuke lagi

"Ya Sasuke, kenapa kau begitu cerewet dan banyak tanya sekali belakangan ini" jawab Naruto sedikit kesal dengan sikap Sasuke yang sudah cerewet

"Naruto, bersikap baiklah pada istrimu" kata Sasuke

"Kenapa harus?" Tanya Naruto

"Karena kau suaminya dobe" jawab Sasuke

"Hanya karena itu?" Kata Naruto remeh

"Kau bisa ku masukkan ke dalam pengadilan dengan kasus kekerasan dalam rumah tangga" kata Sasuke

"Sasuke, sepertinya Sakura banyak bicara ya sampai membuatmu mengadiliku saat ini" kata Naruto

"Hn memang" jawab Sasuke singkat

"Sasuke, kau jangan mulai mencampuri urusanku" kata Naruto memperingatkan

"Hn" jawab Sasuke

Sasuke berdiri mendekat ke arah meja Naruto, lalu dengan hitungan detik ia mencengkeram erat kerah kemeja Naruto mendekatkannya dengan wajah tampannya yang lebih dingin dibanding seperti biasa.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu jika kau berbuat lebih brengsek dari yang kubayangkan setelah mendengar cerita Sakura. Selain aku sangat benci mendengar ia menangis ketika bercerita tentang semuanya, aku juga merasa sakit mengetahui sahabatku lebih dari seorang pecundang brengsek yang menyakiti fisik dan batin seorang wanita yang tak lebih hanya memiliki cinta untuk seorang laki-laki sepertimu" jelas Sasuke lalu melepaskan cengkeramannya

"Aku tak ingin mencampuri urusanmu, aku hanya ingin kau memutuskan ikatanmu dengan Hinata dengan cara yang lebih baik" kata Sasuke lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan Naruto

Naruto sendiri begitu terkejut melihat sahabatnya bisa sedingin dan semarah itu padanya. Apa ia salah? Ia hanya ingin memutuskan hubungannya dengan Hinata, dia sudah menggunakan cara yang baik tapi Hinata masih bertahan dan ketika menggunakan cara kasar Hinata masih saja bertahan. Memikirkan itu semua membuatnya sakit kepala, ia harus bertemu Shion sekarang juga untuk menghilangkan sedikit beban fikirannya. Ia sudah tak berminat melakukan bahkan menyuruh Shion datang kekantornya, jangan sampai yang memergokinya adalah ibunya atau ayahnya.

Ia mengambil kunci mobil yang terletak di atas meja kerjanya lalu melesat keluar ruangan untuk pergi ke apartemen kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Maaf dengan banyaknya kekurangan..

Makasih yg view, Review, fav dan follow.

Salam,

Mell chan


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **But Read and Review XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 4

Malam...

"TOK!"

"TOK!"

"TOK!"

"BUKA PINTUNYA!"

"HEYY!"

"TOK!"

"TOK!"

"TOK!"

Ceklek

"N-naruto-kun?"

...

Hinata memapah Naruto yang terlihat sempoyongan karena mabuk, tercium bau alkohol dari mulut Naruto.

Hinata memang bingung, biasanya Naruto langsung membuka pintu rumah mereka ketika pulang dari kantor, tapi ini malah Naruto berteriak kencang padahal pintu rumah mereka tak dikunci.

Hinata memapah Naruto menuju kamar Naruto, ia sedikit bimbang memang untuk memasuki wilayah yang sama sekali merupakan zona tidak amannya. Tapi melihat Naruto yang dalam kondisi seperti ini ia harus melanggar peraturan nomor satu dirumah ini.

Hinata membaringkan tubuh tegap Naruto di kasur berukuran king size di kamar tersebut, lalu membuka sepatu juga jas kerja Naruto lalu menyelimutinya.

Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya mengamati setiap sisi kamar yang baru pertama kali ia masuki selama tinggal dirumah ini. Tidak bisa di bilang rapi memang, mengingat Naruto yang selalu sibuk tak punya waktu untuk sekedar membersihkan kamar miliknya. Tatapannya menyendu melihat sebuah foto yang terletak di atas meja kerja Naruto, foto Naruto dan kekasihnya Shion. Mereka nampak bahagia tanpa sandiwara dan kebohongan yang terpancar dari raut wajah keduanya. Hinata sangat berharap itu adalah foto dirinya dan Naruto atau mungkin mereka bisa berfoto seperti itu suatu hari.

Ia sedikit membereskan kamar Naruto dengan memungut pakaian-pakaian kotor yang berada dilantai dan sampah-sampah kertas dan makanan ringan yang tak semuanya masuk dalam tempat sampah. Setelah itu ia kembali mendekati Naruto yang sepertinya sudah tertidur pulas. Dengan keberanian yang entah darimana ia menyentuh dengan lembut pipi dari pria yang dicintainya itu mengikuti garis tegas rahang sang suami. Tapi tak ingin berlama-lama ia menghentikan kegiatannya itu lalu mengucapkan

"Oyasumi Naruto-kun"

Hinata berbalik hendak keluar dari kamar Naruto, sebelum..

Set

Greb

Bruk

"Jangan pergi" ucap Naruto memeluk Hinata yang kini berada diatas tubuhnya, terbaring setelah menariknya.

Hinata mencoba melepaskan diri dari Naruto tapi Naruto mempererat pelukannya dan ia tak bisa apa-apa mengingat ia kalah kekuatan dengan Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun lepaskan aku" cicit Hinata

"Tidak mau~ jangan pergi~" racau Naruto

Sepertinya Naruto masih dalam pengaruh alkohol dan itu adalah pertanda bahaya bagi Hinata mengingat apa yang akan terjadi ketika bersama Naruto yang dalam keadaan mabuk seperti saat ini.

"K-kumohon lepaskan.." Mohon Hinata sekali lagi dan masih mencoba melepaskan diri walau tak membuahkan hasil

"Tidak" jawab Naruto

Naruto menciumi leher putih Hinata yang berada disamping wajahnya, menghirup dalam aroma lavender khas aroma Hinata.

"Maafkan aku" ucap Naruto disela kegiatannya menciumi leher Hinata

"Maafkan aku" ucapnya lagi

Hinata harus menahan nafas ketika merasakan bibir sensual sang suami yang menciumi leher jenjangnya dan menahan detak jantungnya yang degupannya bertambah cepat karena mendengar ucapan maaf yang keluar dari mulut sang suami. Hinata merasa senang mendengarnya, bahkan saat ini ia ingin menangis terharu mendengar Naruto mengucap maaf padanya. Tapi, apakah benar Naruto mulai membuka hati padanya? Apakah benar ia yang akan memenangkan hati Naruto? Tetap saja ia sangat bahagia hingga tangan yang ia gunakan untuk melepaskan diri ia gunakan untuk memeluk erat leher Naruto dan ia tidak bisa untuk sekedar mengucapkan satu katapun saking bahagianya.

Mendapat respon baik dari sang wanita, Naruto juga mempererat pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku.." Ucapnya yang dijawab anggukan kecil oleh Hinata

"Maafkan aku..

.

.

.

..Shion"

JDERRR

Bagaikan petir yang menyambar hatinya, bagaikan beribu-ribu pedang menyayat hatinya, bagaikan batu besar yang jatuh meremukkan hatinya.

Sakit.

Sangat Sakit.

Hinata menutup erat matanya mendengar Naruto menyebutkan nama orang lain. Semua khayalan, harapan dan impian musnah begitu saja hanya karena mendengar nama orang tersebut. Ia kira Naruto benar-benar minta maaf padanya dan mereka bisa memulai kehidupan bersama dengan cinta yang sama. Tapi, betapa bodohnya ia bisa mengharapkan hal itu bisa terjadi begitu saja.

Dan karena hal itu Hinata kembali menangis, mengeluarkan air matanya dalam diam.

"Maafkan aku...Shion"

Flashback

Naruto mengendarai mobil mewah miliknya menyusuri jalan raya di tengah hiruk pikuk kota Tokyo. Ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen kekasihnya Shion. Biasanya ia akan memberi kabar pada Shion bahwa ia akan kesana, tapi hari ini ia ingin memberi kejutan dengan kedatangannya pada sang kekasih.

Beberapa menit perjalan akhirnya ia sampai di apartemen Shion, apartemen mewah yang terletak di lantai 19 nomor 225 dan tentu saja semua biaya ia yang menanggung.

Naruto mengetik password yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala sehingga membuat pintu apartemen terbuka, ia masuk tak lupa menutup pintu dan mengedarkan pandangannya mencari wanita yang membuatnya sangat rindu hari ini. Tak menemukan sang kekasih, ia lantas berjalan menuju kamar.

Ceklek

Dan benar saja, kekasihnya sedang asyik bermain smartphone miliknya, ia duduk di atas tempat tidur membelakangi Naruto sehingga tak menyadari bahwa Naruto sedang berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

Greb

"Haa!"

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Huff.."

Shion fikir siapa yang tiba-tiba datang memeluknya dari belakang. Dan mendengar suara seseorang yang bertanya tadi, sudah bisa dipastikan itu adalah kekasihnya.

"Kau mengagetkanku Naruto-kun" ucap Shion

Naruto terkekeh "maafkan aku sayang, aku hanya ingin memberimu kejutan. Dan kejutan!" Kata Naruto masih dalam posisi memeluk Shion

"Kenapa kau tak di kantor Naruto-kun?" Tanya Shion

"Aku bosan, aku merindukanmu sayang" jawab Naruto menaruh kepalanya di pundak Shion

"Kenapa kau tak pulang kerumahmu saja? Lalu bermesraan dengan istrimu" kata Shion

Naruto melepas pelukannya lalu memutar badan Shion menghadapnya.

"Kau marah padaku sayang? Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto memegang kedua pundak Shion

"Aku tak marah" jawab Shion

"Shion, aku tau kau marah. Kenapa hmm?" Tanya Naruto lagi

"Aku kesal padamu Naruto-kun" jawab Shion

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto

"Kapan kau akan menceraikan istrimu? Kapan kau menikahiku?" Tanya Shion menatap Naruto

"Hah~ kau tahu kan sayang, aku tidak bisa menceraikannya begitu saja" jawab Naruto

Shion melipat tangan didepan dada, "jadi benar kau mencintainya kan" kata Shion dengan raut wajah kesal dan merajuk

Naruto menggeleng cepat mendengar perkataan Shion "aku hanya mencintaimu sayang, kau tahu itu" jawab Naruto menangkup kedua pipi Shion

"Tapi kapan menepati janjimu? Kapan menikahiku?" Tanya Shion lagi

Naruto memeluk Shion "Kumohon bersabarlah sayang, aku pasti menepati janjiku" ucapnya mencoba menenangkan

Shion melepas paksa pelukan Naruto padanya "kalau begitu fikirkan secepatnya, lakukan secepatnya atau kau ingin aku pergi" ucap Shion berupa ancaman

"Tidak Shion.. Jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku, kau tahu aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu"

Shion menarik paksa tangan Naruto menyeretnya keluar kamar dan membawanya menuju pintu apartemen. Shion mendorong keras tubuh tegap Naruto keluar dari apartemen lalu membanting pintu apartemen dengan keras.

Tok tok tok

"Buka pintunya Shion" teriak Naruto

"Jangan datang menemuiku jika belum ada kejelasan kapan kita akan menikah!" Teriak Shion dari dalam apartemen

"Arrghh!"

Naruto berjalan menjauh meninggalkan apartemen Shion. Ia sangat kesal, sepanjang jalan ia menggerutu tak henti-hentinya.

Dan karena ia merasa hari ini sangat mengesalkan buatnya, ia hanya menghabiskan waktunya seharian di sebuah klub dan menghabiskan beberapa botol minuman beralkohol untuk menghilangkan beban fikiran yang kini bertambah.

Flashback off

"Maafkan aku Shion.. Maafkan aku sayang.. aku mencintaimu~" ucap Naruto

Tiba-tiba Naruto membalik posisi mereka sehingga kini Hinatalah yang berada dibawah. Naruto menatap Hinata tepat di iris amethysnya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mencium bibir manis Hinata. Sepertinya apa yang di takutkan Hinata akan terjadi lagi untuk malam ini.

Naruto memperdalam ciumannya, melumat, menghisap bibir manis itu, memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Hinata. Saat Naruto melepaskan ciuman mereka ia mengangkat kepalanya menjauh lalu menatap Hinata sekali lagi.

"Kau... Bukan Shion" ucapnya dingin

Naruto kembali mencium Hinata dengan kasar dan menuntut, tangannya ikut bergerak meremas payudara Hinata.

"Mmphh.."

Hinata mencoba mendorong tubuh tegap Naruto, tapi Naruto menahan kedua tangan Hinata dengan satu tangan di atas kepala Hinata hingga ia tak lagi bisa melawan.

Dan untuk selanjutnya, apa yang dikhawatirkan Hinata terjadi.

...

Kejadian semalam memberi dampak buruk di pagi hari bagi Hinata. Saat Naruto bangun dan mendapati dirinya tidur bersama Hinata dalam keadaan tak berbusana sehelaipun yang berarti ia dan Hinata telah melakukan hubungan badan semalam. Detik itu juga Naruto sangat murka, apalagi ia lihat mereka berdua melakukan itu dikamar miliknya membuat ia dengan kasar menarik lengan Hinata yang masih belum bangun menuju pintu lalu menghempaskan tubuh polos Hinata dengan kasar.

"Akh!"

"Beraninya kau!" Teriak Naruto menunjuk Hinata yang terduduk dilantai karena ulahnya

"Dasar jalang!" Teriak Naruto lalu menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras

...

Dan air mata itu kembali mengalir, Hinata kembali menangis mengingat kejadian pagi tadi. Ia ingat setelah Naruto membanting keras pintu kamar miliknya, Naruto kembali membuka pintu lalu melempar dengan kasar semua pakaian Hinata kewajahnya dan menyuruhnya agar tidak lupa meminum obat seperti biasa.

Ia sedang makan siang saat ia mengingat kejadian tadi pagi dan tiba-tiba mendengar suara bel rumahnya berbunyi.

...

"Baik semuanya, terima kasih"

Sepenggal kalimat penutup pertanda berakhirnya rapat yang telah berlangsung selama kurang lebih 3 jam di gedung kantor Namikaze corp.

"Hey Direktur" panggil seseorang terhadap Naruto dalam ruangan rapat

Naruto menatap orang yang memangginya "oh..hay Direktur Neji" jawab Naruto mengetahui bahwa yang memanggilnya adalah Neji, Direktur dari Hyuuga corp rekan rapatnya hari ini yang juga merupakan teman baiknya sedari SMA dan juga berstatus kakak iparnya.

"Aku akan kerumahmu" ucap Neji

"Oh..baiklah, kita bisa berangkat bersama nanti" kata Naruto

"Ya" jawab Neji

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan keluar ruangan dan berjalan memasuki lift.

"Dimana Tenten?" Tanya Naruto

"Dirumahmu" jawab Neji

"Bagaimana kabarnya?" Tanya Naruto

"Dia baik-baik saja" jawab Neji

"Hmm, Oh ya, berapa usia kandungannya sekarang?" Tanya Naruto

"8 bulan" jawab Neji

"Waw, dan kau membiarkannya sendiri?" Kata Naruto menanggapi jawaban Neji

"Kau tahu, wanita hamil moodnya gampang berubah karena hormonnya yang labil. Aku tak bisa menolak permintaannya, karena hal buruk akan terjadi padaku" jelas Neji

"Hahahaa" tawa Naruto menggema dalam lift yang hanya mereka berdua didalamnya setelah mendengar kalimat seorang Hyuuga Neji

"Jadi kau takut dengan wanita hamil eh?" Ejek Naruto

"Ck, kau akan merasakannya nanti" jawab Neji sedikit kesal

"Bagaimana dengan adikku? Maksudku istrimu?" Tanya Neji

"Belum" jawab Naruto singkat

 _'Tidak akan pernah'_

"Kalian sudah lama menikah dan belum eh adik ipar?" Sindir Neji

"Ayolah Neji..kau sendiri, Tenten baru hamil setelah kalian menikah 2 tahun kan?" Jawab Naruto

Ting

"Jadi jangan mengejekku kakak ipar" sambung Naruto sambil terkekeh lalu berjalan keluar dari lift yang telah terbuka

"Dasar rubah sialan" umpat Neji juga berjalan keluar dari lift

...

"Hinata, seminggu lagi pernikahan Sakura akan berlangsung, kau sudah membelikannya hadiah?" Tanya Tenten

"Uhm, sudah Tenten-nee" jawab Hinata

Mereka sedang duduk di taman belakang rumah Hinata.

"Begitu, aku belum membelikan apapun untuk Sakura" kata Tenten

"Kau tahu Hinata, Neji sangat protect terhadapku. Dia melarangku pergi kesana pergi kesini melakukan ini melakukan itu, bahkan kesini pun aku harus merajuk terlebih dulu" keluh Tenten

"Neji-nii khawatir pada Tenten-nee karena Tenten-nee sedang hamil" jawab Hinata menanggapi keluhan Tenten

"Ya kau benar Hinata, kalau begitu besok temani aku mencarikan hadiah untuk Sakura ne?" Ajak Tenten

"Tentu Tenten-nee" jawab Hinata tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Maaf banyak kekurangan,

Maaf words.y tlalu pendek,

Maaf ceritax mulai kesana, kesini, kesitu, kemari #plak

Maaf up.y lama tak trjadwal, 3 hari yg lalu mau up tp 3 hari ini jaringan hilang ntah kemana #alasan

Yang udah mulai bosan, jenuh, garing dgn cerita saya ini disilahkan out, pergi, menjauh, menghilang ?

Makasih review, fav dan follow.

Utk next chapt, pernikahan SasuSaku

..

Mell desu~


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **But Read and Review XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 5

Malam yang indah.

Di sebuah gedung mewah, orang-orang berkumpul di dalamnya.

Semuanya berpakaian formal, pakaian mereka didominasi warna pink oleh kaum hawa dan hitam oleh kaum adam karena tema yang telah tertera di dalam sebuah undangan pernikahan.

Hari ini Haruno Sakura telah berganti marga menjadi Uchiha setelah melaksanakan upacara pernikahan pagi tadi dan sekarang tepatnya jam 8 malam adalah acara pesta pernikahannya bersama Uchiha Sasuke.

Para bodyguard dari keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno sibuk dari pagi hingga sekarang berkeliling untuk memeriksa semua hal yang bisa diperiksa dan menjaga agar semua berjalan lancar tanpa ada satu hal saja yang mengganggu. Mereka sibuk berlalu-lalang, bertindak dibawah pengawasan Uchiha Obito kakak sepupu Itachi dan Sasuke yang diberi tanggung jawab oleh kepala keluarga Uchiha sebagai pemimpin dalam pengamanan.

Bagaimanapun, tamu yang datang adalah kalangan-kalangan elite setara dengan kedua keluarga utama, termasuk dari kalangan yang berpengaruh besar terhadap negara seperti keluarga Nara bagian kepolisian, dan lain-lain.

Obito, mengerjakan seluruh tugasnya dengan semangat dan penuh senyum. Dia ikut berbahagia dengan pernikahan adik sepupunya itu, walau dalam benaknya harusnya ia dulu yang menikah mengingat usianya yang lebih tua dari Itachi dan Sasuke. Saat ia sibuk memikirkan nasibnya itu, onyxnya menangkap seseorang yang sangat ia kenal dan sangat dekat dengannya.

'Ah, ini dia jomblo satu lagi' pikirnya sambil tersenyum

"Yo Kakashi" panggilnya melambaikan tangan pada Kakashi, sahabatnya yang bekerja di keluarga Namikaze bawahan Minato tepatnya, bukan Naruto.

"Sepertinya kau sibuk Obito" ucap Kakashi yang berjalan kearah Obito

"Yah kau tahu, Fugaku-jiisan yang memberi tugas ini padaku" kata Obito

"Tapi kau terlihat bersemangat" kata Kakashi

"Hey, tentu saja. Karena ini pernikahan adik sepupu kesayanganku" jawab Obito menanggapi

"Yah, bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Kakashi

"Seenaknya kau bicara Kakashi, pikirkan dirimu" kata Obito mengelak dari pertanyaan Kakashi

"Hahahaa!" Kakashi tertawa dengan suara yang cukup membuat orang sekitarnya menatap mereka berdua.

"Oii, kau kenapa?" Tanya Obito bingung menatap Kakashi

"Yeah, kau benar" ucap Kakashi setelah tawanya reda

Dan mereka berdua sibuk membahas kelangsungan nasib mereka yang belum juga menikah padahal mereka telah memiliki kekasih masing-masing.

Shikamaru berjalan beriringan dengan Temari, mereka berdua nampak sangat serasi dengan setelan yang mereka kenakan. Walau semua pasangan memang nampak serasi dengan tema malam ini. Termasuk Chouji yang berjalan dibelakang mereka bersama istrinya Karui yang terlihat begitu anggun malam ini. Chouji tersenyum sambil bergandeng tangan dengan Karui, walau sebenarnya ia dengan serius memikirkan hal lain di kepalanya, sibuk memikirkan solusi tentang bagaimana cara memakan semua jenis makanan yang dihidangkan disana. Terlihat Ino dan Sai yang sedang berdiri bersama pasangan raja ratu sehari. Mereka berdua sepertinya sedang menggoba pasangan baru itu, dilihat dari rona merah yang tercetak jelas di pipi sang pengantin wanita dan jika ada yang bisa melihat nampak rona tipis di pipi Sasuke.

Satu persatu, gedung itu perlahan diisi oleh lebih banyak orang-orang penting dan familiar.

Seperti semua ikut berbahagia terhadap pasangan Sasuke Sakura, malam ini langit nampak bersinar oleh cahaya-cahaya bintang yang memenuhi angkasa raya.

 _'Aku sangat bahagia'_

Sakura membisikkan kata-kata itu dalam hatinya.

Sasuke beralih untuk menatap mata Sakura lalu memberi senyuman yang sangat tulus pada Sakura membuat wajah Sakura memerah. Dia merasa sangat bahagia. Tidak, mereka sangat bahagia.

"Yo!"

Dan momen mereka berdua rusak oleh seorang pengganggu, hampir saja Sasuke melayangkan tinjunya pada orang itu jika saja orang itu bukan Naruto. Sepertinya Sasuke sedikit sensitif untuk hari ini.

"Selamat Sasuke" ucap Naruto

"Hn, terima kasih" jawab Sasuke

"Salamat Sakura" ucapnya pada Sakura

Sakura memandang Naruto tanpa minat lalu beralih pada wanita yang berada di belakang Naruto.

"Ah Hinata, kau cantik sekali hari ini" ucap Sakura sedikit menjerit

Hinata tersenyum menanggapi pujian dari sahabatnya itu,

"Tapi tentu saja kau yang paling menarik perhatian Sakura" balas Hinata membuat rona merah kembali muncul di kedua pipi Sakura.

Sepertinya satu hari ini rona merah itu akan selalu menghiasi wajah Sakura.

"Ayo berkumpul bersama yang lain" kata Sakura lalu menarik tangan Hinata meninggalkan Naruto dan suaminya.

"Dia masih marah padaku?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke

"Begitulah" jawab Sasuke

"Dia seperti pacarku saja yang merajuk padaku" ucap Naruto mendapat delikan tajam dari Sasuke

"Hey, aku hanya bercanda pengantin baru" kata Naruto

"Baka dobe" ucap Sasuke berjalan diikuti Naruto kearah teman-temannya yang lain yang sepertinya juga ditinggal oleh para istri dan kekasih mereka.

Terlihat Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Sai, dan Shino. Dimana Chouji? Ah, ia terlihat bersama Lee sibuk dengan makanan di pesta itu dan hey, sejak kapan Lee juga berminat dengan makanan?

"Wah, pengantin pria menghampiri kita" ucap Kiba melihat Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan ke kerumunannya

"Jangan bilang Sakura baru saja menceraikanmu hari ini" sambung Kiba membuat yang lain tertawa

"Urusai" jawab Sasuke

"Dimana Sakura?" Tanya Sai

"You know.. Ladies" jawab Sasuke

"Baru kali ini kita berkumpul lagi seperti ini" kata Naruto

"Kau benar" ucap Shikamaru

"Jadi hanya.. Ketika ada yang menikah saja?" Kata Neji

"Hahha kau benar Neji" ucap Kiba

"Kapan kalian menyusul..hm?" Ejek Sasuke menyindir Gaara, Kiba dan Shino yang belum menikah

"Whoaa, kau sombong sekali Sasuke" ucap Kiba menunjuk Sasuke, tak terima

"Oi teme, kau baru satu hari, garis bawahi satu hari" balas Naruto

Gaara terkekeh mendengar sindiran Sasuke "dasar pengantin baru" ucapnya

"Gaara?" Panggil Shikamaru

"Hm?" Gaara menatap Shikamaru

"Matsuri?"

Satu kata satu nama yang diucapkan oleh Shikamaru membuat Gaara sedikit bergerak gelisah.

 _'Kakak ipar merepotkan'_

Garis bibir Shikamaru sedit naik melihat perubahan seorang Sabaku Gaara sang adik ipar. Mengerjai adik iparnya memang salah satu hobinya setelah menikah dengan Temari.

"Kiba" panggil Neji

"Apa?" Tanya Kiba penasaran

"Sedari tadi kau yang paling berisik, jadi kapan kau akan menyusul?" Kata Neji

"Benar" jawab yang lain serempak memandang Kiba

"Huh?! Aku? Belum ada yang cocok" jawab Kiba mengibaskan satu tangannya

"Bukannya kau menyukai seseorang Kiba?" Ucap Shino

"Tidak, jangan berfikir bodoh Shino" sangkal Kiba dengan suara lebih keras dibanding tadi

"Serius Shino? Siapa?" Tanya Naruto penasaran

"Seorang wanita dengan rambut coklat kemerahan yang indah dan mata coklat yang cantik, Kiba yang mengatakannya" jawab Shino

"Hentikan Shino! Aku sudah bilang, kau salah" Kiba masih kekeuh menyangkalnya

"Ah aku mau ambil minum dulu" kata Kiba berjalan meninggalkan teman-temannya dengan wajah memerah sampai telinga.

Kiba marah atau malu? Sepertinya keduanya. Dan kelakuan Kiba menimbulkan tawa bagi yang lain.

..

"Heh? Mereka berisik sekali" ucap Ino mendengar tawa dari para laki-laki.

"Tidak tau saja jika mereka sudah berkumpul" kata Temari menanggapi ucapan Ino

"Kau benar" Sakura membenarkan

"Ah Tenten, berapa usia kandunganmu sekarang?" Tanya Ino

"8 bulan" jawab Tenten sambil mengelus perutnya

"Waah, sebentar lagi kita semua akan menjadi seorang bibi" ujar Sakura antusias

"Benar" kata Ino ikut antusias

"Yah, tapi anakku juga ingin sepupu segera" kata Tenten dengan tatapan menggoda

Semua merona mendengar ucapan Tenten

"Hahahaa" tawa Tenten melihat perubahan wajah mereka semua.

..

"Aku permisi sebentar" ucap Naruto pada teman-temannya

Naruto berjalan menjauh keluar gedung, lalu mengangkat telpon dari seseorang.

"Ada apa?"

"..."

"Aku akan kesana nanti"

"..."

"Setelah pesta Sasuke berakhir"

"..."

"Aku janji"

"..."

"Aku mencintaimu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

..

...

Maaf atas banyaknya kekurangan dan cerita yang...

Maksud dari Obito yg bilang 'jomblo' adalh mereka blum menikah, tp mereka pux kekasih.. Haaaa XD #plakk

Mksih review, fav dan follow :)

..

Mell desu~


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 6

Naruto sedang diperjalanan menuju apartemen Shion sesuai janjinya, tentu saja setelah mengantar Hinata pulang dari pesta pernikahan kedua sahabatnya. Tidak mungkin ia menelantarkan Hinata kan? Bukan karena ingin, tapi mencegah masalah terjadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **But Read and Review XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata berjalan lesu menuju kamar miliknya dilantai atas, bukan karena ia lelah dari acara pesta pernikahan sahabatnya, bahkan ia sangat senang setelah berkumpul kembali dengan para sahabatnya. Tapi, rasa bahagia itu menguap seketika saat sampai dirumah dengan Naruto yang meninggalkannya begitu saja. Tanpa sepatah kata, bahkan meliriknya saja tidak.

"Haah~"

Menghela nafas setelah ia membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang empuk miliknya, memejamkan mata menyembunyikan amethysnya yang nampak redup, dengan setetes air mata turun dari salah satu mata yang terpejam itu. Hingga ia terlelap.

..

"Hay sayang" sapa Naruto ketika pintu apartemen Shion terbuka

"Hay Naruto-kun" jawab Shion tersenyum

"Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi" sambungnya dengan raut wajah bahagia dengan menarik lengan Naruto masuk kedalam

"Sepertinya kau bahagia sekali sayang" kata Naruto menatap Shion

Shion mengangguk keras sebagai jawaban.

"Jadi, ada apa?" Tanya Naruto mulai penasaran

Shion menggeleng keras, "aku hanya merindukanmu" katanya sambil memeluk manja lengan Naruto

"Aku juga pastinya" balas Naruto mencubit pipi Shion dengan sayang.

"Ayo kita keluar" ucap Shion tiba-tiba

"Keluar?" Ucap Naruto "tapi ini sudah jam 11 malam sayang" sambungnya setelah melihat jam tangan mahal yang melekat dilengan kirinya

"Tapi aku mau keluar bersamamu Naruto-kun" ucap Shion merajuk

"Jangan seperti itu" kata Naruto

Cup

"Kau membuatku lapar" sambung Naruto dengan nada menggoda setelah mencium bibir Shion singkat

Wajah Shion memerah.

"Tapi, -Naruto memeluk Shion dan menatapnya intens- daripada kita keluar, bagaimana kalau kau membuatku hangat sayang" ucap Naruto berbisik dengan bibirnya menyentuh pipi Shion

"Sepertinya malam ini untuk keluar kita tunda dulu ok" sambungnya langsung mencium bibir Shion, memagutnya, mengecapnya, menghisapnya, menikmatinya.

Malam panas pasangan itupun terjadi.

..

Silau.

Sinar matahari yang menyelinap masuk dicelah jendela membuatnya terusik, menggeliat tak nyaman sehingga memaksanya bangun.

"Nghh.."

Membuka kedua matanya perlahan memperlihatkan sepasang amethys yang indah, memaksakan dirinya untuk duduk, mengucek pelan kedua matanya menggunakan punggung tangan kirinya dengan sedikit menguap kecil.

"Sepertinya aku ketiduran" ucapnya setelah melihat pakaian tidur yang ia kenakan adalah gaun yang ia gunakan semalam dari pesta Sakura.

Ia nampak berantakan.

"Ugh, aku lapar" ucapnya lagi setelah terdengar suara berbunyi grruu dari perutnya.

Hinata beringsut turun dari ranjangnya berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang juga satu ruangan dengan kamarnya.

"Bahkan aku belum membersihkan make up ku" ucapnya memandang wajahnya di cermin dalam kamar mandi dan segera membasuhnya

"Sepertinya aku langsung mandi saja" ucap Hinata lalu melaksanakan niatnya

Tidak butuh waktu lama, sekitar 30 menit Hinata sudah membersihkan tubuhnya dan berganti pakaian. Ia berjalan keluar kamar menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu untuk membuat sarapan. Untuk dirinya sendiri.

Lagi.

Setelah ia sarapan, ia mendapakan pesan dari salah satu sahabatnya -Ino.

 _Hay para wanita cantikku.._

 _Ayo kita berkumpul di caffe Hana._

 _Aku merindukan kalian :*_

 _Jam makan siang._

Hinata tersenyum membacanya, padahal baru saja semalam mereka berkumpul. Tapi, seperti Ino, ia juga merindukan mereka. _Pikirnya._

 _.._

Waktu berlalu, sekarang sudah memasuki waktu jam makan siang. Dan sesuai perjanjian, Hinata dan para sahabatnya akan berkumpul di caffe Hana. Cafe ini adalah cafe favorit mereka ketika hang out bersama saat mereka masih duduk di bangku kuliah hingga sekarang. Mereka memilih caffe ini karena letaknya yang berdekatan dengan salah satu pusat perbelanjaan, mengingat mereka adalah makhluk yang disebut wanita, yang artinya sangat senang berbelanja. Jadi ketika mereka lelah sehabis belanja, mereka memilih caffe Hana sebagai tempat istirahat. Walaupun sekarang mereka jarang melakukannya karena kesibukan masing-masing.

Hinata mendorong pintu cafe lalu berjalan masuk hingga diambang pintu, menyusuri ruangan hingga netranya menangkap tiga wanita cantik yang tengah duduk dengan melambaikan tangan padanya. Ia berjalan mendekat dengan tersenyum kepada ketiga sahabatnya. Dan mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Sakura saat sudah sampai.

"Dimana Tenten?" Tanya Hinata yang tidak melihat keberadaan Tenten

"Tenten tidak bisa pergi, Neji khawatir dengan keadaannya yang tengah mengandung besar" ucap Ino menjawab pertanyaan Hinata

Hinata mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalian menunggu lama?" Tanya Hinata lagi

"Tidak, tenang saja Hinata" jawab Sakura menanggapi

"Jadi Ino, apa kau memang ingin berkumpul karena merindukan kami atau kau mau membicarakan sesuatu?" Tanya Temari yang sejak tadi diam

"Eheee, kau selalu tahu maksudku Temari" kata Ino

Temari mendengus mengetahui kebiasaan Ino.

"Memang cocok menjadi istri seorang Kepala Polisi" tambah Sakura membuat Temari sedikit merona

"Mau membicarakan apa Ino?" Tanya Hinata

"Benar, aku juga penasaran" kata Sakura

"Tenang...tenang, sebelum itu, kita pesan makanan dan minuman dulu" jawab Ino lalu mengangkat sebelah tangannya memanggil pelayan.

...

Setelah acara makan siang bersama, mereka pergi belanja, memanfaatkan waktu bersama sekalian bernostalgia. Setelah itu, mereka berpisah dan pulang kerumah masing-masing.

Menghabiskan beberapa jam bersama para sahabatnya tidak membuat Hinata merasakan lelah, ia bahagia mempunyai sahabat-sahabat yang baik dan saling menyayangi. Hanya saja, cerita Ino di cafe tadi membuatnya sedikit murung.

Flashback

Selesai dengan acara makan mereka, Sakura mulai menagih lagi cerita Ino.

"Jadi?" Satu kata yang diucapkannya tentu membuat yang lain paham

"Kau sungguh tak punya kesabaran jidat" ucap Ino

"Hey! Kita sudah membicarakannya pig! Panggilan itu sudah tidak berlaku sampai kita telah menikah" kata Sakura menjelaskan

"Ya ya ya, maafkan aku, aku lupa kemarin kau baru saja menikah" kata Ino

"Ah! Tentang itu, apa kalian melakukannya semalam" goda Ino mengerling jail pada Sakura. Sedang Sakura merona hebat mendengar ucapan Ino.

Tuk

"Aww.."

"Hentikan Ino" ucap Temari setelah memukul jidat Ino dengan kipas kecil yang selalu ia bawa

"Kau kejam sekali Temari" kata Ino mengusap dahinya sayang

Sedang Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah ketiga sahabatnya.

"Baiklah..baiklah, sepertinya kalian sudah tidak sabar mendengar ceritaku" kata Ino

Yang lain mendengarkan.

"Begini, menurut kalian, seorang laki-laki yang sedang over protective itu karena apa?" Tanya Ino

"Hm.." Sakura bergumam berfikir-fikir tentang pertanyaan Ino

"Tentu saja laki-laki itu sangat sayang pada pasangannya" jawab Temari

"Ya.. Tapi bagaimana dengan itu tiba-tiba saja terjadi, maksudku sebelumnya dia tidak seover itu" jelas Ino

"Mungkin dia pernah melihat pasangannya berdua dengan laki-laki lain" kata Hinata

"Ah! Begitukah?" Ucap Ino

"Jawaban Hinata ada benarnya" kata Sakura

"Memang kenapa? Jangan-jangan orang itu adalah Sai?" Tebak Temari

"Ehee sudah kukatakan kau memang bisa mengerti maksudku" jawab Ino terkekeh

"Memang apa yang Sai lakukan?" Tanya Sakura penasaran

Menyeruput minumannya lalu Ino menjawab "seperti yang kukatakan, ia sangat over protective padaku saat ini"

"Seperti?" Tanya Sakura lagi

"Aku tak boleh pergi dalam jangka waktu yang lama, dia harus tahu dengan siapa aku pergi atau bertemu, dia melarangku menerima client laki-laki, jikapun harus menerima client laki-laki, aku tidak boleh melayaninya" jelas Ino.

Ino adalah seorang desainer cantik yang terkenal di Jepang, dan sebagai seorang desainer ia juga pasti sering mendapat client seorang laki-laki, dan yang bertugas melayani adalah para bawahannya tentu saja.

"Sekarang ini, Sai sering mengajakku pergi kencan dan kami harus selalu bergandeng tangan kemanapun, kesinipun dia yang mengantarku tadi" tambah Ino

Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi daripada kau curiga, harusnya kau senang dia bersikap seperti itu" kata Temari

"Aku senang, sangat senang. Aku hanya ingin tahu sebabnya apa" kata Ino menjelaskan

"Jangan terlalu memikirkannya Ino, tapi pikirkan saja bahwa Sai sangat mencintaimu" ucap Hinata

"Ya kau benar Hinata, terima kasih" ucap Ino dengan tersenyum

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Oh ya, teman-teman" suara Temari

Sakura, Ino dan Hinata menatap Temari penasaran.

"Mengenai pembahasan kali ini, aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu" kata Temari dengan ketiga sahabatnya masih mendengarkan

"Seperti Sai, entah kenapa Shikamaru juga sedikit protective padaku" katanya

"Hah? Benarkah?" Ucap Sakura tak percaya

"Si nanas itu bisa juga protective ya" kata Ino merasa tak mungkin

"Seperti apa?" Tanya Hinata

"Yaah dia juga melarangku pergi dalam jangka waktu yang lama, tidak memperbolehkanku jalan-jalan ke tempat adik-adikku tanpanya, yah seperti apa yang dikatakan Ino" jelas Temari "dan Shikamaru juga yang mengantarku kemari" tambahnya

"Wah, para suami kita sepertinya mengalami hal yang sama" ucap Ino menanggapi

"Bagaimana denganmu Sakura?" Tanya Ino

"Pasti Sasuke juga yang mengantarmu kan? Mengingat kalian baru saja menikah kemarin" sambungnya tak membiarkan Sakura menjawab

"Nah bagaimana dengan Naruto, Hinata?" Tanya Ino menatap Hinata

"Eh? Uhm.." Hinata tak tahu harus menjawab apa

"Hey, kalian tahukan si bodoh itu sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya" kata Sakura menjawab Ino

"Yah kau benar, tapi aku yakin si bodoh itu pasti menyempatkan agar bisa pulang cepat supaya bisa bertemu istrinya yang cantik dirumah" ucap Ino menggoda Hinata yang merespon dengan tersenyum kecil

Hinata memandang Sakura seolah berucap terima kasih yang di balas anggukan kecil oleh Sakura.

"Hey, aku pernah mendengar hal ini dari salah satu clientku" kata Ino tiba-tiba

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura dengan yang lain memandang Ino -ingin tahu.

"Dia bilang, dia mengenal seorang pria yang beristri tapi mencintai orang lain, dan ia menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang dicintainya itu" jelas Ino

"Ino, hentikan kebiasaanmu bergosip" saran Temari

"Bukannya begitu, aku hanya ingin tahu pendapat kalian, bagaimana?" Tanya Ino

"Mungkin ada sesuatu" jawab Temari

Hinata yang sedari tadi diam hanya mendengarnya, sadar bahwa cerita Ino sama seperti apa yang ia alami. Dan Sakura yang melihat itu ikut bersedih memandang Hinata.

"Kenapa pria itu tak menceraikan istrinya saja lalu menikah dengan orang yang dicintainya dan hidup bahagia" pendapat Ino "atau kenapa dari awal ia mau menikah dengan orang yang tidak dicintainya" tambah Ino "atau mungkin pria itu awalnya mencintai istrinya dan sekarang mencintai orang lain" tambahnya lagi "atau pria itu mencintai kedua-duanya dan tak mau melepas salah satunya" tambahnya lagi "pria brengsek!" Umpat Ino setelah menyebutkan beberapa kemungkinan

"Hey..hey tenanglah Ino" ucap Temari

"Ah gomen, aku terlalu serius" kata Ino

"Hey, sedari tadi kalian berdua diam saja" kata Ino memandang Sakura dan Hinata bergantian

"Kau sudah menyebut semua berbagai kemungkinannya, kami bisa apa?" Kata Sakura

"Begitu ya? Tapi, bagaimana pendapatmu Sakura?" Tanya Ino

"Menurutku, kita sudahi membicarakan masalah orang lain" jawab Sakura

"Dan lebih baik kita pergi belanja, aku ingin membeli sesuatu" tambahnya

"Kalau itu tentu saja, kita tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada" kata Ino bersemangat

"Dasar gila belanja" sindir Temari membuat yang lain tertawa

Sakura mengelus punggung tangan Hinata dan tersenyum yang dibalas senyum oleh Hinata.

Flashback off

Ironi sekali, seperti sahabatnya sendiri yang bercerita tentang kisah cintanya. Mengejek dirinya yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

..

Hari yang sama.

Waktu pagi hari. 7.20 a.m

"Bangunlah Naruto-kun" kata Shion mencoba membangunkan Naruto yang tidur disebelahnya.

"Ayo bangun pria tampanku" katanya lagi memainkan ujung hidung Naruto menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

Perlahan sepasang kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampakkan sepasang shappire yang menawan dan memberi senyum kecil saat netranya melihat Shion yang menatapnya dari dekat.

"Kau sudah bangun dari tadi?" Tanya Naruto mengusap wajah cantik Shion

"Iya, tadi istrimu mengirim pesan" jawab Shion

"Pesan apa?" Tanya Naruto

"Dia bilang akan menemui teman-temannya jam makan siang nanti" jelas Shion yang dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto

"Apa hari ini kau akan berangkat kerja Naruto-kun?" Tanya Shion

"Tentu saja sayang" jawab Naruto memperbaiki posisinya menjadi bersandar di sandaran tempat tidur

"Bisakah hari ini kau tidak usah bekerja" kata Shion memeluk Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Naruto

"Kumohon.." Ucapnya memohon menengadah menatap wajah Naruto

"Baiklah, apapun untukmu sayang" kata Naruto

"Benarkah? Kau serius" tanya Shion bersemangat hingga melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto

"Iya, kau terlihat senang sekali" jawab Naruto menatap Shion

"Tentu saja, aku ingin memberiahukanmu sesuatu" kata Shion

"Sesuatu apa sayang?" Tanya Naruto penasaran

"Semalam aku ingin mengatakannya padamu, itulah aku mengajakmu keluar semalam Naruto-kun" jelas Shion

"Begitu? Nah, sekarang kau mau memberitahukannya kan?" Tanya Naruto yang dijawab anggukan keras dari Shion

"Tunggu sebentar" kata Shion lalu turun dari tempat tidur

"Shion" panggil Naruto

Shion yang baru melangkahkan kakinya dua langkah berbalik menatap Naruto yang memanggilnya.

"Kenapa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Shion

"Ini masih pagi sayang, dan kau sudah menggodaku lagi" kata Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Shion dengan menatap Shion yang tengah berdiri dengan tubuhnya tanpa sehelai benangpun.

Shion melirik turun sebentar ke tubuh telanjangnya lalu berucap "kau bisa menikmatinya kapan saja Naruto-kun" sambil tersenyum, memukul pelan pantat sintal miliknya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu melanjutkan langkahnya untuk mengambil sesuatu dikamar mandi. Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat itu.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai Shion kembali dari kamar mandi dengan membawa sesuatu yang ia ambil tadi lalu dengan cepat kembali naik ke tempat tidur dimana Naruto masih disana.

"Jadi apa itu?" Tanya Naruto menatap Shion yang menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakang punggungnya

"Apa kau ingin tahu Naruto-kun?" Tanya Shion

"Tentu saja" jawab Naruto

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" Tanya Shion lagi

"Ayolah sayang, beritahu aku" kata Naruto

Mereka sama sekali tak memikirkan kondisi mereka berdua yang tengah telanjang.

"Ini" akhirnya Shion menunjukkan sesuatu yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan pada Naruto. Benda kecil putih dengan dua garis merah di bagian bawah.

"Ini.." Naruto menunjuk benda yang berada dihadapannya dan menatap Shion meminta penjelasan. Naruto bukan orang yang bodoh untuk tidak tahu benda apa itu. Dan dua garis merah pada benda putih itu menandakan bahwa seorang wanita positif hamil.

Shion mengangguk keras sebagai jawaban.

"Iya aku hamil Naruto-kun"

Pada akhirnya, kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Shion, dimana Naruto sangat tak berharap mendengar kalimat itu.

 _Brengsek?_

Tidak mendapat respon dari Naruto, senyum Shion mulai luntur.

"Apa kau senang Naruto-kun?" Tanya Shion dengan senyum dipaksakan

"Apa kau senang saat tahu kalau aku hamil?" Tanya Shion lagi saat Naruto belum mau bersuara

Shion menunduk dan kini senyum itu benar-benar hilang digantikan dengan air mata yang siap tumpah.

"J-jadi..k-kau tidak senang ya?" Ucapnya dengan suara bergetar

"K-kau tidak senang.." Ucapnya lagi

"Ti-tdak Shion, aku senang" ucap Naruto yang akhirnya buka suara

"Tapi..t-tapi..kenapa kau mengucapkannya dengan ragu?" Kata Shion masih dengan menunduk

"Tidak, hanya saja..hanya.." Naruto tak tahu kalimat apa yang harus ia keluarkan

"Hanya apa?" Tanya Shion mengangkat kepalanya menatap Naruto

"Kau tahu.. Kita belum menikah dan.. Aku tidak tahu" jawab Naruto tak berani menatap sepasang iris violet didepannya.

"KENAPA!" Bentak Shion marah membuat Naruto mau tak mau menatap Shion

"Shion.."

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya secara jujur Naruto-kun?" Ucapnya menatap Naruto marah dengan air mata yang mengalir turun dari sepasang iris violetnya

"Jangan menangis sayang" ucap Naruto mencoba menghapus air mata kekasihnya

Dan Shion menepis kasar tangan besar yang siap untuk menyentuh wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya saja bahwa kau tidak senang dengan kehamilanku! Kau tidak menginginkan anak yang ku kandung ini, kau tak mau menikah denganku, kau tak mencintaiku lagi" kata Shion dengan suara lebih keras diakhir kalimat

Naruto langsung memeluk Shion setelah Shion mengatakan semua hal yang tidak ingin ia dengar, ia tetap memeluknya erat walau Shion meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan.

"Lepaskan aku Naruto-kun"

"Sshh.. Maafkan aku Shion" ucap Naruto

"Lepaskan aku, kau tak mencintaiku lagi"

"Sshh.. Maafkan aku sayang, jangan berkata seperti itu" ucap Naruto mempererat pelukannya

"Kau tidak s-senang hiks.." Kata Shion sambil terhisak

"Kenapa tak langsung mengatakan padaku untuk menggugurkannya, membunuhnya" racau Shion

"Tidak, jangan lakukan itu, maafkan aku" kata Naruto sambil mencium pucuk kepala Shion

"Jangan berfikir seperti itu sayang, aku mencintaimu, dan sekarang aku akan mencintai seseorang yang berada dalam perutmu" kata Naruto dengan Shion masih terisak dipelukannya

"Aku akan mencari cara agar kita bisa menikah secepatnya" sambungnya

"Kau percaya kan?" Tanya Naruto yang mendapat anggukan dari Shion

"Tapi, yang aku utamakan adalah dirimu dan calon bayi kita tentu saja"

"Jangan khawatir"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Maaf atas segala kekurangan..

Meski ini rated M, tp tdak ada adegan Lemon inti..

Mungkin up setiap hari minggu,

Tapi tidak janji...

Terima kasih buat yg read, review, fav dan follow.

Mell desu~


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **But Read and Review XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 7

Sudah 2 bulan sejak Shion memberitahu Naruto bahwa ia hamil dan selama itu pula Naruto lebih jarang pulang kerumahnya karena harus mengurus, menemani dan mengabulkan semua keinginan Shion. Tapi, ia tetap berangkat kerja setiap harinya.

"Naruto-kun" panggil Shion yang sedang duduk diatas tempat tidur

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto yang tengah berdiri didepan cermin merapikan rambutnya

"Apa nanti kau akan kesini atau kau akan pulang kerumahmu?" Tanya Shion

Naruto yang selesai dengan penampilannya, berbalik menghadap Shion.

"Maafkan aku sayang, aku harus pulang kerumah, sudah 5 hari aku tak pulang" jelas Naruto

"Begitu ya" kata Shion dengan suara kecewa

Naruto berjalan mendekat dan duduk disamping Shion, membelai rambutnya sayang.

"Jangan cemberut begitu, hari minggu nanti kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama lagi" kata Naruto menghibur Shion

Shion menatap Naruto lalu mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Aku akan menunggu" ucapnya

"Tapi kau harus sering menghubungiku ne Naruto-kun" kata Shion

"Tentu saja sayang" kata Naruto mencium singkat pucuk kepala Shion

"Aku harus berangkat sekarang" sambungnya lalu berdiri diikuti Shion berjalan menuju pintu apartemen

"Baik-baiklah, jangan membuat dirimu terlalu lelah" kata Naruto lalu mencium singkat bibir Shion

"Dan kau jagoan, jaga kaasanmu selagi tousan tidak disampingnya" ucapnya menunduk dan mencium perut Shion yang masih terlihat rata

"Kau juga harus hati-hati Naruto-kun" kata Shion

"Iya sayang, ittekimasu" ucap Naruto berangkat kerja

"Itterasai" jawab Shion tersenyum melambaikan tangannya dan mengelus perut ratanya

"Sekarang aku akan mendapatkan tousanmu seutuhnya"

..

Kenapa Naruto sekarang lebih jarang pulang?

Itu yang ada dipikiran Hinata saat ini, sudah 5 hari ini Naruto tak pulang kerumah sama sekali. Bahkan bulan lalu, Naruto tak pulang selama seminggu bertepatan saat kakak iparnya -Tenten telah melahirkan, ia harus berangkat sendiri tanpa didampingi Naruto. Mengucap maaf dengan alasan karena Naruto sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Meski ia tahu Naruto pasti berada di apartemen Shion.

Berapa banyak yang ia ketahui? Semuanya. Ia tahu semuanya. Karena, Naruto yang mengatakan semuanya padanya. Sebegitu tak berartikah Hinata untuk Naruto, hingga ia harus tahu semua kebenarannya.

Meski begitu, ia akan selalu menjadi istri yang baik. Karena ia masih sanggup bertahan, masih sanggup berusaha, berusaha membuat cintanya terbalas, meski harus menunggu sebuah keajaiban. Karena keajaiban datang disaat kita berusaha, tidak hanya menunggu keajaiban itu datang begitu saja. Belum, ia belum menyerah. Karena, cinta membutuhkan usaha dan pengorbanan yang besar bukan?

..

Namikaze Corp

Naruto tengah duduk dengan dihadapannya sang sekertaris menjelaskan tentang rapat yang akan dilakukan besok siang.

"Naruto-sama, besok anda akan rapat dengan perusahaan Otsutsuki Corp" jelas sang sekertaris

"Kau sudah mengatur jadwalku?" Tanya Naruto

"Ha'i Naruto-sama, besok kita akan..."

Dan sang sekertaris menjelaskan semuanya.

..

Malam hari. 8.10 p.m

Naruto pulang kerumah dan Hinata sangat senang akan hal itu. Selain dia sangat bosan karena harus sendiri dirumah, dia juga sangat merindukan Naruto.

Naruto berjalan memasuki dapur, ia lapar dan ingin segera makan. Hinata telah menyiapkan semuanya.

Mereka berdua sedang makan bersama, Naruto makan mengabaikan kehadiran Hinata disana.

"Naruto-kun" panggil Hinata

Naruto tak menjawab, ia menatap Hinata.

"B-boleh aku bertanya?" Tanya Hinata

Naruto mengangguk masih mengunyah makanannya

"Kenapa belakangan ini kau lebih j-jarang pulang?" Tanya Hinata

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" Tanya Naruto setelah menelan makanannya

"Apa a-aku tak boleh tahu?" Tanya Hinata

"Tidak" jawab Naruto singkat

"A-aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu" kata Hinata

"Kau makan dan tidur dengan teratur kan?" Tanya Hinata

"Cukup!" Naruto berdiri dari duduknya hendak pergi yang berhenti saat..

"Tu-tunggu" Hinata mencegahnya

"Maafkan aku Naruto-kun, kumohon lanjutkan makanmu" kata Hinata

"Aku sudah kenyang dengan ocehanmu" jawab Naruto

Hinata berjalan mendekati Naruto mencegahnya kembali yang siap untuk berjalan keluar dari dapur. Hinata memegang tangan kanan Naruto menuntunnya untuk kembali duduk.

"Apa yang kau.."

"Kumohon Naruto-kun" potong Hinata yang telah mendudukkan Naruto kembali

"K-kumohon makanlah, aku akan pergi jika itu membuatmu kembali melanjutkan makan malammu" kata Hinata tersenyum lalu berjalan keluar dari dapur.

Naruto diam beberapa detik, mengangkat bahu acuh lalu kembali melanjutkan makannya.

..

Hari Minggu.

Sesuai janjinya, Naruto menemani Shion seharian ini. Tidak berangkat kerja hari ini hanya demi sang terkasih. Dari pagi mereka keluar hingga langit telah berubah merah keemasan diufuk barat. Sekarang mereka menuju restoran untuk makan malam dilanjutkan menonton film untuk menutup hari ini. Tidak mengetahui bahwa seseorang berambut indigo mengikuti mereka sejak pagi tadi.

Sakit. Hancur.

Apalagi yang bisa mewakili perasaanmu saat orang yang kau cintai, suamimu menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama wanita lain. Dengan kau yang bahkan tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu diluar bersamanya.

Miris.

..

Waktu berlalu berbulan-bulan.

Sekarang usia kandungan Shion sudah memasuki bulan ketujuh. Dan Naruto semakin jarang untuk pulang dan terkadang tidak berangkat kerja karena harus selalu menemani Shion. Meskipun Naruto telah menyewa jasa seorang pembantu sejak usia kandungan Shion 4 bulan, tapi ia harus selalu menjadi ayah yang baik dengan sering menemani dan menyenangkan Shion membuat calon anak mereka tetap baik-baik saja.

Walau sekarang Naruto berbahagia karena sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi seorang ayah, itu juga alasan kenapa dia sekarang ini sedikit stress. Sebentar lagi anaknya lahir, tapi ia belum menikahi Shion. Tepatnya, belum menceraikan Hinata.

Selama ini Shion nampak bahagia dengan kehamilannya, tapi terkadang ia merasa sedih karena Naruto belum mau menikahinya mengingat Naruto belum bercerai dengan Hinata. Tapi, kesedihan Shion tidak terlalu berlarut, sebaik mungkin Naruto mencoba membuat Shion tetap merasa bahagia dengan selalu berada disampingnya, menemaninya.

' _Tenang saja sayang, aku akan mencari segala cara agar secepatnya kita bisa menikah, hidup bahagia bersama anak kita"_ ucapnya dalam hati, bersungguh-sungguh.

..

Sudah berbulan-bulan ini Naruto lebih sangat jarang pulang kerumah. Bahkan pernah ia tak pulang selama sebulan penuh dan tak memberitahukan alasannya pada Hinata.

Selama berbulan-bulan inipun Naruto lebih bersikeras memaksanya untuk melakukan perceraian. Dari membawakannya amplop besar berwarna coklat yang berisi surat cerai didalamnya dan memaksanya untuk menandatangani surat cerai itu, memberikan alasan-alasan yang kuat agar Hinata mau menandatanganinya, bahkan Naruto bertindak dalam kekerasan fisik. Tapi, Hinata mencintai Naruto dan ia masih bisa bertahan untuk menolak semua itu.

..

Malam hari. 11.25 p.m

Naruto baru saja pulang dari rumah Shion. Baru saja lima langkah ia berjalan, ia sudah dikagetkan dengan dering ponselnya yang berbunyi. Tapi, melihat siapa yang menelponnya, membuat seulas senyum terpatri di wajah lelahnya.

Hinata mndengar suara pintu terbuka, sangat yakin jika itu Naruto. Ia berjalan menuju ruang tamu dengan senyum mengembang ketika tebakannya tepat. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto yang membelakanginya karena mengangkat telpon dari seseorang. Semakin dekat hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, sampai langkahnya terhenti dengan senyumnya meluntur.

"Iya sayang, besok kita akan cek ke dokter"

"..."

"Kau harus cepat tidur dan jangan sampai kelelahan"

"..."

"Kau harus menjaga kandunganmu agar calon anak kita baik-baik saja"

"..."

"Aku mencintaimu"

Klik

 _'Calon anak.. Kandunganmu..'_

 _'Anak kita.. Calon anak..'_

 _"_ N-naruto-kun"

Naruto berbalik mendapati Hinata yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Naruto

Hinata diam tak menjawab Naruto, ia menatap Naruto namun pikirannya seolah berada ditempat lain. Sekarang ia tahu, alasan kenapa Naruto lebih jarang pulang dan bersikeras memaksanya untuk bercerai.

Naruto tak begitu peduli dengan Hinata yang tak menjawab pertanyaannya, bahkan tak bergerak sedikitpun. Ia berjalan kedepan melewati Hinata namun tangannya ditahan oleh Hinata.

"Naruto-kun" panggil Hinata

"Lepaskan-"

"Apa itu benar?" Tanya Hinata mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Naruto

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto memandang Hinata yang masih bertahan dengan posisinya

"Apa itu benar Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata lagi

"Hey bicara yang jelas" kata Naruto dengan nada suara mulai kesal

"A-pa.. Apa Shion ha-hamil?" Tanya Hinata ragu

Naruto tersentak mendengar ucapan Hinata. Apa Hinata mendengar pembicaraannya tadi? Batinnya.

"Kau menguping?" kata Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata

"M-maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya" jawab Hinata masih bertahan dengan posisi mereka. Tapi Naruto melepas paksa genggaman Hinata membuat Hinata tersentak.

"Lalu setelah kau tahu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto dengan santainya

Hinata menggerakkan tubuhnya menghadap Naruto, menatapnya tepat di iris shapirre yang sangat ia puja.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Tanya Hinata

Naruto mengernyit "maksudmu?"

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku" ucap Hinata

"Sebegitu bencinya kau padaku?"

"Kenapa harus wanita lain yang mengandung a-anakmu?" Suaranya mulai terdengar bergetar

"Apa aku tak boleh menerima kewajiban itu?"

"Apa aku-"

"Cukup! Hentikan ocehanmu itu! Aku sudah bilang sebelumnya kepadamu, mengatakan semuanya padamu, tidakkah kau mengerti?" Kata Naruto marah

"Setelah mengetahuinya, harusnya sekarang kau mau menandatangani surat cerai kita, harusnya kau sudah menyerah" jelas Naruto

"Sudahlah" Naruto kembali berjalan

"Aku mencintaimu"

"!"

Langkah Naruto terhenti. Hinata mengatakannya, mengatakan hal itu. Ia memang tahu jika Hinata mencintainya, tapi ini pertama kalinya Hinata mengatakannya secara langsung padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata lagi yang kini dengan air matanya mengalir menuruni pipinya

"A-aku mencintaimu" ucapnya lagi bergetar

Naruto membeku ditempatnya berdiri. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Hinata berjalan mendekat ketempat Naruto berdiri. Saat tepat berada dibelakang Naruto, ia menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto dengan kedua tangan miliknya. Naruto bergeming, tak mengeluarkan protes apa-apa ketika Hinata menggenggam tangan kanannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata lagi masih dengan air mata yang mengalir turun dari sepasang amethys miliknya

Hinata mengusap lembut tangan kekar milik suaminya.

"Apa kau tak mencintaiku? Sedikitpun?" Tanyanya

"Apa aku tak bisa mendapatkan cintamu setitikpun?" Tanyanya

Hinata mendekatkan tangan Naruto kedadanya.

"Apa kau tak mendengar detak jantungku yang berdetak tak karuan saat berada didekatmu?"

Hinata memejamkan matanya dan mempererat genggamannya, memeluk erat tangan Naruto.

"Apa kau tak merasakan cintaku yang selalu kuberikan hanya untukmu?"

Kemudian Hinata berjalan kedepan Naruto, menatap biru shappire milik Naruto.

"Apa kau tak melihat cinta yang besar dimataku? Hanya untukmu"

Naruto menatap mata Hinata, mendengarkan semua ungkapan cinta Hinata. Mungkin cinta Hinata padanya memang besar seperti yang ia katakan, tapi ia telah memiliki cintanya dari orang lain. Tidak mudah untuk menerima cinta yang baru, menggantikan cinta yang lama, tidak mudah membuat dirimu jatuh cinta pada seseorang, tidak mudah menggantikan bayang-bayang orang yang kau cintai dengan bayang-bayang orang lain, tidak mudah untuk mencintai.

Mendengar semua ungkapan perasaan Hinata membuatnya sedikit merasa bersalah dengan apa yang ia lakukan selama ini pada wanita yang masih berstatus istrinya itu. Tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, karena kenyataannya ia sama sekali tak mencintai wanita itu.

Naruto melepas genggaman tangan Hinata, kembali berjalan tanpa sepatah katapun meninggalkan Hinata yang semakin terisak.

Sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Maaf atas segala kekurangan..

Ini bukan hari minggu yah?

Ya sudahlah, udah ada juga..

Ini up 2 chap, biar pada seneng.. Yah mudah2an seneng xD

Terima kasih buat yg read, review, fav n follow.

Mell desu~


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **But Read and Review XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 8

Sudah berjam-jam wanita itu duduk terisak didalam bath up, menangis sesenggukan dibawah guyuran air shower dalam kamar mandi. Meski air shower tak dimatikan selama berjam-jam, air tak naik sedikitpun sampai batas permukaan bath up, tak menenggelamkan tubuh wanita cantik itu karena sebelumnya ia telah membuka penutup saluran pembuangan.

Dengan memeluk kedua lututnya, menundukkan kepala dengan rambut indigo yang menutupi wajah ayunya, kulitnya telah berubah putih pucat karena lamanya ia ditempat itu. Walau tak terlihat, bisa diyakini mata indah itu sudah memerah karena telah menangis berjam-jam lamanya.

Flashback

1 bulan yang lalu.

5.30 a.m

Naruto mengusap kasar wajahnya, baru saja ia bangun tidur, duduk di atas tempat tidur miliknya memikirkan satu hal yang sejak awal menjadi masalahnya.

"Cara apa lagi yang harus ku lakukan" ucapnya pada diri sendiri

Sering kali ia tak bisa tidur hanya karena memikirkan hal itu, memikirkan cara agar Hinata mau menandatangani surat perceraian mereka. Ia kira, saat Hinata tahu tentang kehamilan Shion tiga hari yang lalu, wanita itu akan mau untuk menandatangani surat perceraian yang sudah lama Naruto buat. Tapi, entah karena wanita itu terlalu mencintainya atau karena hal lain, Hinata sama sekali tak berniat melakukannya.

"Hah~"

Helaan nafas berat terdengar darinya ketika kembali memikirkan masalahnya. Ia mengambil foto yang terletak di nakas samping tempat tidur, menatap wajah wanita cantik dalam foto itu.

"Tenang saja Shion, aku akan menepati janjiku. Kita akan hidup bahagia bersama anak kita" ucapnya tersenyum sambil mengelus wajah Shion difoto itu.

7.10 a.m

Hinata sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk Naruto dan dirinya. Baru saja ia akan duduk, sebuah kertas coklat mendahuluinya, dilemparkan diatas meja makan. Hinata menatap Naruto si pelaku.

"Tanda tangani!" Suruh Naruto

"A-aku tidak mau" kata Hinata

"Aku tidak peduli kau mau atau tidak, kau hanya harus" kata Naruto

"Tidak" balas Hinata

"Apa yang membuatmu bertahan wanita bodoh!" Bentak Naruto

"A-aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata

"Akh... Masa bodoh dengan perasaan cintamu itu, sekarang tanda tangani surat ini, sekarang juga!" Paksa Naruto

"Aku tak akan melakukannya" kata Hinata

"Apa kau tak mengerti? Shion telah hamil, Hyuuga!" Bentak Naruto

"Maafkan aku" ucap Hinata

Naruto menghempaskan semua makanan yang telah tersaji diatas meja makan "aarrrgghh!"

Prang

Prang

Prang

"Aku tak butuh maafmu, aku hanya butuh tanda tanganmu bodoh!" Naruto mulai terlihat tak terkendali

Hinata menutup mulutnya tak percaya dengan tindakan Naruto, ia menatap Naruto yang terlihat begitu kesal.

"A-aku tak mau melakukannya" kata Hinata lalu berlari menjauh dari meja makan

Naruto mengejar Hinata yang berlari keluar dapur "hey! Berhenti disitu Hyuuga!" Teriaknya pada Hinata

"Berhenti kataku!" Teriaknya sekali lagi

Hinata tak mendengarkan teriakan Naruto, ia berlari sekuat tenaga menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas, berdoa agar Naruto tak menangkapnya atau lebih buruk tersandung jatuh.

Sedikit lagi Naruto menggapai Hinata, tapi seperkian detik terlambat karena Hinata telah masuk kekamarnya dan menguncinya dari dalam.

Tok tok tok

"Buka pintunya!" Teriak Naruto

Tok tok tok

"Hyuuga! Buka sekarang juga!" Teriaknya

Hinata berdiri bersandar dipintu kamarnya, menunggu sampai Naruto pergi dari situ.

' _Gomennasai Naruto-kun, gomennasai'_ batin Hinata.

..

Keesokan harinya.

Semalam Naruto tak pulang lagi kerumah dan Hinata harus sendiri lagi. Pagi ini ia harus sarapan sendiri lagi.

9.45 a.m

Ceklek

Naruto pulang kerumahnya pagi ini, semalam ia di apartemen Shion. Beberapa hari ini ia jarang ke kantor karena Shion benar-benar membutuhkannya.

Naruto berjalan melewati ruang tamu, melewati kamar miliknya, berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas, membawa amplop berwarna coklat yang sekarang lebih sering ia bawa, hanya satu tujuannya pulang saat ini.

Hinata sedang dikamarnya, baru saja ia akan membuka pintu hendak keluar, seseorang dari luar sudah membukanya lebih dulu.

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto menarik lengan Hinata dengan kasar, menariknya menuju meja dekat sofa dalam kamar Hinata.

"Tanda tangani sekarang!" Perintah Naruto setelah mengeluarkan surat cerai dari dalam amplop tadi dan menaruhnya diatas meja

Hinata menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Ck, kau keras kepala" kata Naruto lalu memaksa tangan Hinata untuk memegang sebuah pulpen

"Cepat lakukan!" Perintah Naruto lagi

Hinata menatap Naruto dan menggeleng lagi sebagai jawaban.

Plakk

Naruto yang geram menampar keras wajah Hinata, walau tak berdarah tapi warna merah bekas tamparan begitu kontras dengan kulit putih Hinata.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa mengerti Hyuuga!" Bentak Naruto

"Apa kau begitu mencintaiku? Harusnya kau tahu aku tak percaya dengan cinta orang lain selain cinta Shion padaku" jelas Naruto

"Sekarang kau hanya perlu mencoret surat itu dengan sebuah tanda tangan milikmu" jelas Naruto kesal

Hinata diam, walau tamparan yang Naruto layangkan terasa sangat sakit, tidak sebanding dengan Naruto yang tidak menganggap serius tentang perasaannya.

"Cepat lakukan jalang!" Teriak Naruto sekali lagi

Hinata menggerakkan badannya, mendekatkan dirinya ke meja, mengambil surat itu lalu..

Srraak

Srraak

..merobek kertas itu dengan kasar.

Naruto membulatkan mata melihat apa yang dilakukan Hinata.

"Apa yang kau-"

Naruto marah, ia murka, berani-beraninya Hinata merobek dengan kasar surat yang sudah membuat ia stress dengan mudahnya.

Naruto menarik kasar lengan Hinata, menbuat Hinata menjerit kesakitan. Naruto menyeret Hinata lalu menghempaskannya ke tempat tidur dalam kamar itu.

"Kau membuatku marah Hyuuga" ucap Naruto berdiri dihadapan Hinata

"Kau benar-benar seorang jalang rupanya" kembali Naruto berucap sambil melonggarkan dasi miliknya lalu membuka dan membuangnya asal

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata mulai takut

"Kau tahu, selama usia kehamilan Shion semakin bertambah, aku tak pernah lagi melakukan hubungan sex dengannya" jelas Naruto begitu frontal sambil membuka kemeja kerjanya

"Menahan nafsu seorang laki-laki untuk tak melakukan sex sangat berat sayang" ucapnya menyeringai

Hinata yang mengerti maksud Naruto bermaksud lari. Namun terlambat, Naruto telah menindihnya lebih dulu.

"Kau mau kemana hmm?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara yang dia buat serak

"L-lepaskan aku Naruto-kun, jangan lakukan ini" ucap Hinata meronta

"Melepaskanmu? Itu tidak mungkin" kata Naruto

"Ku-kumohon Naruto-kun.." Mohon Hinata

"Tidak, ini hukumanmu karena yang tadi" kata Naruto lalu mulai mencium paksa Hinata, menyentuh, meraba semua lekuk tubuh dan bagian sensitif Hinata.

Dan, Naruto menghabiskan waktu bersama Hinata, melepaskan sex tertahannya selama ini.

Flashback off

Masih menangis, suara tangis Hinata terdengar begitu pilu. Ia lupa, ia pasti lupa. Sebulan lalu, ia melupakan hal penting. Hal penting yang harus ia lakukan setelah berhubungan badan dengan suaminya- Naruto.

Apa yang terjadi sekarang ini adalah kesalahannya. Ia lupa meminum obat pencegah kehamilan.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, menatap benda putih digenggaman jari tangan kanannya.

Ia positif hamil.

Apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang? Apa sekarang waktunya untuk ia berhenti? Mungkin ia sudah sampai dibatas untuk bertahan terhadap Naruto, dibatas mempertahankan cintanya pada Naruto. Mungkin Tuhan telah memberi jawaban padanya selama ini, jawaban sampai kapan ia harus menunggu Naruto agar membuka hati padanya. Dan jawabannya adalah, ia harus menyerah terhadap Naruto, berhenti untuk menunggu bahkan berhenti untuk mencintai pria itu.

"Bahkan aku tak mendapat setitik pun cinta darinya..hiks" ucap Hinata menangis

"Selama aku bersabar, menunggu, jawabannya adalah aku tak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan pria itu..hiks"

Ia harus mengambil keputusan.

Jika Naruto tahu akan hal ini, ia akan dengan senang hati untuk membunuh anak yang Hinata kandung. Apalagi mengingat Shion telah lebih dulu memberi Naruto calon penerus. Hinata tak akan bisa lagi bertahan, jika harus bertahan terhadap Naruto, ia yang harus membunuh anak ini dan itu sesuatu yang tak mungkin ia lakukan. Hinata juga tak akan membiarkan Naruto membunuh anaknya yang bahkan belum berumur sebulan.

"Setidaknya, kau adalah cinta yang kaasan dapatkan dari tousanmu" ucap Hinata mengelus perut ratanya

"Dan ibu akan selalu menjaga cinta itu" ucapnya lagi dengan senyum yang kini menggantikan tangisnya

Ia telah mengambil keputusan.

..

Keesokan harinya.

Naruto baru saja bangun, ia sekarang berada di apartemen Shion. Duduk diatas tempat tidur, menatap ke samping tak menemukan siapa-siapa.

' _Pasti Shion didapur'_ pikirnya

Sudah hampir memasuki bulan ke kesembilan, dan ia belum bisa membuat Hinata menandatangani surat perceraian itu, bahkan sebulan lalu Hinata merobek surat perceraian itu dengan mudahnya. Dan ia kembali harus membuatnya ulang.

"Mungkin aku memang harus melakukan cara itu" ucapnya pada diri sendiri

Semalaman ia telah memikirkan satu cara yang mungkin berhasil. Mungkin ia benar-benar harus mencobanya.

"Sudah kuputuskan" ucapnya lagi

..

1.35 p.m

Kembali hari ini Naruto tak berangkat kerja, ia pulang kerumah setelah pamit pada Shion.

Dengan membawa amplop coklat yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, ia memasuki rumah miliknya, melangkahkan kedua kakinya kedepan, melewati ruang tamu, bahkan melewati kamar miliknya. Memasuki lebih dalam rumah besar tersebut, sampai di tempat tujuannya, dapur.

"Itu dia" ucapnya

Naruto mengambil sebuah pisau, mengangkatnya hingga sejajar dengan wajah tampannya, mengelus sisi tajam pisau dengan jari telunjuknya dari ujung ke ujung.

"Mungkin cara ini akan berhasil" ucapnya lalu berjalan keluar dari dapur dan menyembunyikan pisau itu dibalik punggungnya

Naruto berfikir cara ini mungkin berhasil. Ia bukan mau membunuh Hinata, hanya mengancam membunuhnya agar mau menandatangani surat itu. Tapi jika dengan memberi sayatan kecil pada wanita itu bisa membuatnya mau melakukan permintaan Naruto, dengan senang hati ia akan melakukannya.

Naruto berjalan keluar dari dapur menuju tangga, tujuannya sekarang kamar wanita itu.

 _'Mungkin aku harus mengetuk dulu, setidaknya bersikap manis sebelum memberinya kepahitan'_ batinnya

Tok tok tok

Tak ada jawaban. Tak ada pergerakan.

Sekali lagi.

Tok tok tok

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Baiklah, biar kubuka sendiri" ucap Naruto

Ceklek

Kosong.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa, kamar Hinata kosong.

Naruto melangkah masuk dan memperhatikan sekitar. Rapi, seperti biasa. Hanya tak ada siapa-siapa dikamar itu. Naruto berjalan menuju kamar mandi, memutar knop pintu.

"Tidak dikunci" ucapnya

Hinata juga tak ada dalam kamar mandi.

"Mungkin ditaman belakang, dia suka kesana"

Naruto keluar dari kamar Hinata, menuruni tangga lalu berlari menuju taman belakang rumah mereka. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru taman, dan lagi-lagi wanita itu tidak ada.

Naruto kembali masuk kedalam rumah dan memeriksa satu persatu ruangan dalam rumah tersebut. Dan hasilnya pun sama, ia tak menemukan Hinata dimana-dimana.

"Ck, dimana dia?" Ucapnya bertanya

"Jika dia keluar, tidak biasanya dia tak memberitahu aku lebih dulu"

Naruto mengambil ponselnya disaku celana, mencari kontak Hinata lalu menghubunginya.

"Ck, tidak aktif" ucapnya kesal

"Aneh, dia tak ada dirumah, tak mengatakan apa-apa padaku, dan sekarang dia tidak bisa dihubungi"

"Hah~ wanita itu" ucap Naruto mengeluh

Naruto berjalan masuk kedalam kamar miliknya, dan menemukan objek asing diatas tempat tidur miliknya.

Ia berjalan mendekat, mengambil sebuah amplop coklat yang sama dengan yang ia bawa. Perlahan-lahan membuka dan mengeluarkan isinya.

"Ini?"

Naruto menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang ia pegang sekarang, sebuah kertas putih panjang dengan tulisan komputer dengan tinta hitam.

Naruto membaca tulisan dikertas itu dari atas hingga bawah. Hingga menemukan nama seseorang yang sejak tadi ia cari dengan tanda tangan dibawahnya.

"Dia yang membuatnya?" Tanyanya tak percaya

Kertas yang sama dengan yang ada pada Naruto, bedanya dikertas itu tertera bahwa Hinata yang menggugat cerai Naruto.

Entah ekspresi apa yang harus Naruto keluarkan sekarang, yang jelas ia sangat bahagia. Akhirnya apa yang ia inginkan selama pernikahannya dengan Hinata tercapai, ini seperti mendapatkan sebuah keajaiban. Bingung memang, kenapa akhirnya Hinata mau melakukan ini. Tapi, asal semua ini bukan mimpi, Naruto tak peduli dengan alasan wanita itu.

"Semuanya sudah selesai, semuanya akan baik-baik saja" ucap Naruto merasa lega

Ia sangat bahagia, hingga ia tak bisa berhenti untuk tersenyum.

"Hanya satu hal lagi" tambahnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

Jadi, pengen NaruHina happy ending gk nih?

Maaf atas segala kekurangan,

Bagi yg masih bersabar menunggu, terima kasih.

Makasih buat yg udah read, review, fav dan follow.

Mell desu~


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **But Read and Review XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 9

"Neji hentikan!"

Itu suara Tenten. Menginterupsi Neji yang telah melayangkan tangannya siap untuk menampar adiknya, Hinata.

Setelah mengurus surat perceraiannya dan meninggalkannya dikamar Naruto, langsung saja Hinata berkemas, mengambil beberapa helai pakaian miliknya, meninggalkan rumah Naruto dan pergi kesini, kerumahnya yang dulu, dimana kakak laki-lakinya menempati rumah ini bersama keluarga kecilnya. Tidak ada lagi tempat di belahan bumi ini yang bisa ia datangi sebagai tempat pulang selain rumah ini.

Datang dengan keadaan sedikit tidak baik, menunggu Neji pulang dari kantor, juga menunggu adik bungsunya yang telah berkuliah dan tinggal sendiri disebuah apartemen, lalu menceritakan semuanya dari awal kepada mereka semua, termasuk Tenten. Meski ia tahu akan seperti apa reaksi mereka, ia sudah siap jika hal seperti ini terjadi.

Setelah mendengar semua cerita Hinata, tentu saja membuat seorang Neji Hyuuga murka dan hampir memberi tanda merah di salah satu pipi adiknya jika saja Tenten tak menghentikannya.

"Kau tidak harus melakukan itu Neji" kata Tenten mencoba meredam emosi suaminya

"Hinata mungkin salah tak pernah menceritakannya sejak awal, tapi itu adalah haknya sebagai seseorang yang telah berkeluarga, ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan" jelas Tenten

"Dia adalah adikmu, adik kita. Jika ia membuat sebuah kesalahan, kita tidak seharusnya menghukumnya, kita seharusnya memaafkan dan memberi nasihat padanya" Tenten menjelaskan sambil mengelus pundak Neji

"Sekarang dia sendiri, apa kita harus menghukum dan membecinya hanya karena ia salah? Jika kau melakukan itu, siapa lagi yang akan menyayanginya? Mencintainya? Hanya kita yang ia punya"

"Kau adalah pria yang selalu memikirkan segala sesuatu dengan baik, dengan kepala dingin. Jadi kumohon, kali ini lakukan seperti itu juga" jelas Tenten memberikan senyum hangat pada Neji, Neji membalas senyum Tenten, bersyukur dengan memiliki istri yang bijak sepertinya.

Ia mengerti, mungkin ia hanya terlalu terbawa emosi.

Neji menghadap Hinata yang tengah berdiri, menunduk sambil menangis, dengan Hanabi memegang tangan kiri Hinata, menguatkannya.

"Hinata" panggil Neji

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, menatap sepasang iris yang sama persis dengan miliknya.

"Maafkan niisan" ucap Neji

Hinata mengangguk "m-maafkan aku juga niisan" ucapnya sedikit bergetar

Neji tersenyum "Niisan akan selalu memaafkanmu, selalu menyayangimu, menjaga dan melindungimu, menyayangi kalian berdua" ucap Neji lalu memeluk kedua adik yang disayanginya.

"Ehm, maaf, bisakah aku ikut dalam pelukan saudara ini?" Kata Tenten tersenyum memandang mereka bertiga.

"Kemarilah Tenten-nee" ajak Hanabi

Tenten mendekat dan mereka berempat berpelukan bersama.

"Inilah perempuan-perempuan yang akan selalu kujaga" ucap Neji tersenyum

Oeee oeee

Oeee oeee

"Ups, sepertinya Houtarou bangun, aku harus melihatnya" kata Tenten meninggalkan mereka bertiga diruang tamu.

"Baiklah, karena Hinata-nee akan tinggal disini, aku juga akan tinggal disini" kata Hanabi bersemangat

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Tanya Neji

"Yah, aku tinggal di apartemen itu karena aku tak ingin melihat Neji-nii dan Tenten-nee bermesraan setiap hari didepanku" jelas Hanabi

"Setidaknya, jika Hinata-nee tinggal disini, ada yang menemaniku menonton kemesraan kalian" tambahnya

"Dasar anak nakal, kemari kau" kata Neji berusaha menangkap Hanabi yang bersembunyi dibalik punggung Hinata sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Neji.

"Hee kalian membicarakan aku ya?" Suara Tenten menginterupsi

"Setidaknya, Houtarou akan punya adik yang bisa ia jaga nanti" kata Tenten yang menggendong Houtarou -putranya dan tentu saja putra Neji.

Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku akan punya keponakan baru, aku harap ia perempuan" ujar Hanabi semangat

"Kenapa?" Tanya Neji penasaran

"Aku akan mendandaninya habis-habisan" jelas Hanabi

"Kalau begitu, ia akan terlihat jelek sekali jika kau yang mendandaninya" ejek Neji membuat Hinata dan Tenten tertawa mendengarnya, sedang Hanabi menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

Memang tidak ada tempat yang lebih baik selain rumah, bersama orang-orang yang menyayangi dan mencintaimu.

..

Hari yang sama.

Kediaman Utama Keluarga Namikaze

Didalam salah satu ruangan, terdapat tiga orang keluarga utama tengah berdiri dalam suasana sedikit tidak baik.

Seorang wanita berambut merah tengah terisak dipelukan suaminya dengan dihadapan mereka putranya berdiri sedikit menunduk.

"Apa ini benar?" Tanya wanita itu pada Naruto

"Kenapa dia melakukan ini?" Tanyanya lagi masih terisak

Belum puas, ia bertanya lagi, "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kushina, sudah hentikan" ucap sang suami mecoba menenangkannya

"Kenapa kau diam Naruto?" Tanya Kushina lagi

"Maaf kaasan, tapi itu yang terjadi" jelas Naruto yang akhirnya bicara

"Kau pasti melakukan sesuatu padanya hingga ia pergi kan!?" Tanya Kushina dengan nada suara meninggi

Naruto yang merasa bahagia karena masalah dengan Hinata telah selesai, tidak membuang-buang waktunya. Ia datang kerumah orang tuanya, dan dihadapan mereka, ia memperlihatkan surat cerai yang Hinata buat. Hanya satu hal lagi yang ia fikirkan, meminta restu.

"Jika kaasan sangat ingin tahu, aku akan memberitahukannya" kata Naruto menatap ibunya

Minato dan Kushina diam menunggu.

"Masuklah" kata Naruto

Seseorang masuk keruangan tersebut, membuat Minato dan Kushina menampakkan ekspresi terkejut. Dihadapan mereka, sedang berdiri seorang Shion yang tengah mengandung besar.

"A-apa..apa maksudnya ini Naruto?" Tanya Kushina, berharap apa yang ia fikirkan tidak benar.

"Ini kaasan, ini yang membuat menantumu pergi" jelas Naruto

Plakk

Seseorang mendaratkan sebuah tamparan keras diwajah Naruto, bahkan membuat sedikit darah keluar dari hidung mancungnya.

Kushina menutup mata melihat putra satu-satunya mendapat tamparan keras dari suaminya sendiri.

"Tousan tidak pernah mendidikmu jadi seperti ini" ucap Minato

"Apa yang kau fikirkan!" tambahnya dengan suara meninggi.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini Naruto?" Tanya Kushina

"Apa yang harus kaasan lakukan, kaasan tak akan berani untuk bertemu dengan Hinata atau Neji lagi. Apa yang akan kedua orang tua mereka katakan jika mereka masih hidup" jelas Kushina

"Kenapa Naruto? kenapa.." Kushina memegang kepalanya merasa pening karena hal ini, jika saja Minato tak memeganginya mungkin ia akan jatuh mencium lantai.

"Bahkan hanya karena wanita Hyuuga itu, tousan menamparku, putramu sendiri" ucap Naruto menyeka darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya sejak awal jika aku menolak perjodohan itu, aku sudah mengatakan jika aku mencintai orang lain, aku tak akan pernah bisa mencintai Hyuuga itu!" jelas Naruto menekankan kata Hyuuga

"Jangan meninggikan suaramu didepan ibumu Naruto" kata Minato

"Kau memang keras kepala" tambahnya

"Kalianlah yang keras kepala!" Bentak Naruto membuat semua orang disitu terdiam karena terkejut.

"Kalian keras kepala, kalian egois. Aku sudah dewasa dan bisa menentukan semuanya sendiri, tapi kalian masih melakukan hal konyol yang disebut perjodohan, seolah kalian tahu apa yang terbaik untukku, seolah aku akan bahagia, kalian bahkan tak mau mendengarkan pendapatku! Hah.. Hah.." Nafas Naruto tersenggal-senggal setelah mengutarakan pendapanya yang tertahan selama ini.

Naruto menundukkan kepala.

"Sejak awal aku sudah mengatakan aku menolak, aku sudah membujuk kalian untuk tak memaksaku melakukannya" nada bicara Naruto kembali normal

Ia kembali menengadah memandang kedua orang tuanya yang tak mau menatapnya.

"Tapi, melihat kaasan yang sangat memaksaku, melihat kaasan terlalu semangat dan bahagia, dengan terpaksa aku menerimanya" Naruto mengutarakan semuanya.

"Tapi, aku tetap tak bisa mencintainya, aku tak bisa untuk berhenti mencintai Shion, apa aku harus memaksa diriku untuk mencintai orang lain secepat itu?" Naruto masih bicara.

"Aku tak bisa membuat diriku mencintai wanita Hyuuga itu, aku hanya mencintai Shion. Jadi kumohon tousan, kaasan mengertilah" ucap Naruto memohon.

Baik Minato maupun Kushina memejamkan mata mereka erat. Mereka tahu Shion adalah kekasih Naruto, tapi mereka fikir mereka sudah tak berhubungan lagi dan Naruto mulai mencintai Hinata mengingat mereka tak pernah mendengar mereka bermasalah. Dan sekarang mereka tahu.

"Kaasan" Naruto kembali bersuara

"Kau bilang sangat menginginkan seorang cucu kan? Sekarang Shion hamil dan itu adalah anakku, yang artinya dia adalah cucumu" jelas Naruto

Kushina semakin mengeluarkan lebih banyak air mata mendengarnya.

Bruk

Naruto berlutut dengan badannya tegap lurus, kedua tangannya ia biarkan disamping tubuhnya, memejamkan kedua matanya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kumohon kaasan, aku sangat mencintai Shion dan sekarang ia tengah mengandung, sebentar lagi ia akan melahirkan anakku, cucumu. Kau bukanlah seorang wanita yang akan tega melihatnya seperti ini, jadi kumohon pada tousan dan kaasan, izinkan aku menikah dengannya. Kumohon..." Kata Naruto memohon

Minato dan Kushina menatap putra mereka, tidak menyangka Naruto sampai memohon seperti ini hanya karena Shion. Minato tak akan menjawab, semua ia serahkan pada sang istri.

Shion yang sedari tadi diam dan menangis sejak masuk dalam ruangan itu berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto, dengan bersusah payah ia juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Naruto, berlutut dan menundukkan kepala dengan kedua tangan didepan dada.

Kushina tahu, Minato menyerahkan semua keputusan padanya. Dengan masih dipelukan Minato beruraian air mata, ia berjalan melewati Naruto dan Shion yang masih dengan posisi mereka.

"Kalian boleh menikah, setelah dua bulan kelahiran anak kalian" Kata Kushina sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu bersama suaminya.

Naruto yang mendengarnya dengan cepat membuka kedua matanya, bergegas berdiri berjalan ke arah Shion lalu membantunya berdiri lalu memeluk erat wanita yang dicintainya itu. Dia bahagia, dia sangat bahagia.

"Kita akan baik-baik saja" kata Naruto dijawab anggukan oleh Shion.

..

Meski Naruto dan Hinata bukan artis, entertainment, tapi sebagai orang-orang elite yang terkenal, akan sangat mudah menjadikan mereka berita utama di media cetak, media online dan media lain sehingga sangat mudah bagi semua orang mengetahui berita perceraian mereka.

Salah satu orang yang berpengaruh didunia bisnis, dunia usaha dan terkenal diberbagai kalangan tengah duduk santai didalam ruangan miliknya, dikantornya. Ia sedang menyesap kopi hitam favoritnya sembari membaca berita utama pagi di majalah langganannya.

"Jadi mereka akhirnya berpisah" ucapnya memperhatikan gambar seorang pengusaha terkenal di Tokyo yang juga salah satu rekan bisnisnya disandingkan dengan seorang wanita cantik yang sudah menjadi mantan istri dari pengusaha tersebut.

"Berarti aku punya kesempatan lagi" kembali ia berucap sambil tersenyum kecil.

Surai putihnya ia sisir kebelakang dengan tangan kanannya.

"Tunggu aku, Hinata"

..

Dan hal yang sama pun berlaku bagi Sasuke. Ia berjalan cepat didalam sebuah gedung, ingin segera menemui sahabat satunya itu.

Brakk

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang membuka pintu ruangannya dengan keras.

"Hey, jangan merusak Sasuke!" kata Naruto sedikit kesal dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini.

Sasuke tak menggubris, ia berjalan kearah sofa diruangan itu.

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan" kata Naruto

"Dan jawabannya ya, aku dan dia telah bercerai, berpisah" jelas Naruto

"Kau masih saja bodoh, tentu aku tahu itu. Tapi yang ingin aku tahu adalah alasannya" jelas Sasuke

"Entahlah, dia yang menggugatku" kata Naruto acuh

"Kau tidak tahu? Pasti kau melakukan sesuatu padanya" tuduh Sasuke

"Kau tahu aku akan melakukan apa saja agar aku dan dia bercerai, aku bahkan sangat memaksanya untuk menandatangani surat cerai yang aku buat. Tapi ia menolak bahkan merobek kertas itu dan tiba-tiba aku melihat surat itu, surat yang ia buat" jelas Naruto

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa dan aku tidak perlu tahu, aku tak peduli" tambah Naruto

' _Jadi ia benar tidak tahu?'_ Pikir Sasuke

Seperti Sasuke, tentu Sakura juga tahu berita perceraian mereka. Jadi sebagai sahabat yang baik, ia dan Sasuke pergi ke kediaman Hyuuga untuk menemui Hinata, meski ia dalam keadaan tengah mengandung tujuh bulan.

Dan Hinata menceritakan semuanya, semuanya. Membuat mereka berdua terkejut akan alasan kenapa akhirnya Hinata yang menggugat Naruto.

Karena ia hamil. Dan Naruto tidak tahu akan hal itu.

 _'Aku tidak perlu memberitahunya'_ pikir Sasuke

' _Seperti yang ia katakan, ia tak akan peduli'_

 _.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tbc

 _._

Maaf atas segala kekurangan,

Sedikit curhat, Naruto masih libur 1 minggu lagi, huweee -"

Sudahkah kalian baca novel Sasuke Shinden?

Wokehh, HappySunday minna..

Terima kasih yg telah read, review, fav dan follow.

Mell desu~


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **But Read and Review XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 10

RS Central Tokyo

1.00 a.m

Naruto berlari sekuat tenaga dilorong-lorong rumah sakit, terus berlari sampai ia melihat siluet kedua orang tuanya tengah duduk dikursi tunggu.

Hari ini Shion akan melahirkan, Naruto baru saja pulang dari pulau Okinawa karena ada urusan yang sangat penting disana hingga ia tak bisa membatalkannya. Dan saat ia baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, ia mendapat telepon bahwa Shion masuk rumah sakit dan akan melahirkan hari itu juga. Tanpa memikirkan rasa lelahnya, ia langsung bergegas pulang saat itu juga, dan langsung menuju rumah sakit tempat Shion berada.

Kedua orang tua Naruto berdiri saat melihat Naruto tengah berlari kearah mereka. Walau mereka melewati ini dengan sulit, tapi tetap saja Naruto adalah anak mereka satu-satunya. Karena itu, mereka tetap menyayangi putra mereka dan menerima keputusannya.

"Hah.. hah.. hah.. hah.."

"Ba..bagaimana Shion kaasan?" Tanya Naruto terengah-engah

"Dia didalam" jawab Kushina

"Dia baik-baik saja, kau jangan khawatir" kata Kushina menenangkan Naruto

"Duduklah dulu" kata Minato dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto yang masih mengatur nafasnya

Baru saja Naruto duduk,

Oeee oeee

Oeee oeee

"Kaasan?" Ucap Naruto menatap ibunya yang duduk disampingnya

"Dia sudah lahir" kata Kushina tersenyum menatap putranya

Perlu waktu sejam sampai pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang dokter perempuan yang cantik.

"Kalian boleh masuk" ucapnya

Naruto berjalan masuk duluan, disusul oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Naruto mendekati Shion yang terbaring diatas tempat tidur.

"Tadi aku mencarimu" kata Shion, suaranya begitu lirih

"Aku ada disini" kata Naruto tersenyum membelai rambut Shion

"Dia laki-laki" kata Shion menatap Naruto

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Anda ingin menggendongnya?" Tanya Seorang suster tengah menggendong anak mereka

"Ya" jawab Naruto dengan mengangguk

Suster tersebut memberikannya pada Naruto, Naruto menggendongnya dengan sangat hati-hati mengingat ini pertama kali baginya.

Seperti yang dikatakan Shion, putranya laki-laki, laki-laki yang tampan. Memiliki rambut pirang sedikit pucat seperti Shion, warna kulitnya sedikit lebih putih dibanding Naruto yang memiliki kulit berwarna tan. Tapi mereka belum tahu warna mata apa yang putra mereka miliki.

"Dia tampan sekali sepertiku" puji Naruto menatap sang putra

"Hai sayang, selamat datang didunia" ucap Naruto pada bayinya yang bahkan belum membuka matanya

Kedua orang tua Naruto berjalan mendekati Naruto untuk melihat lebih dekat cucu mereka.

"Lihat kaasan" kata Naruto mendekatkan anaknya ke mereka

"Ah! Lihat Minato, ia manis sekali" ucap Kushina histeris

"Jangan berisik Kushina, lihat kau membangunkannya" kata Minato yang melihat pergerakan kecil dari sang cucu

"Ah gomen..gomen" ucap Kushina

Mata itu terbuka dan menampilkan sepasang iris violet yang terlihat sangat jernih seperti ibunya.

"Dia tampan sepertiku kan kaasan?" Tanya Naruto menatap sang ibu

"Kau ini, mau memujinya atau memuji dirimu sendiri" kata Kushina membuat Minato dan Naruto terkekeh

"Naruto-kun" panggil Shion

Naruto berbalik menatap Shion lalu mendekat kearahnya.

"Ada apa sayang?" Tanyanya

"Kau sudah punya nama untuknya?" Tanya Shion

Naruto mengangguk.

"Ya, aku sudah menyiapkannya sejak lama" kata Naruto

"Namanya Toru , Namikaze Toru "

..

"Toru-chan, kau manis sekali" ujar Kushina gemas menatap sang cucu yang menggeliat dalam gendongannya.

Semenjak Naruto bercerai dengan Hinata, ia dan Shion tinggal dikediaman utama Namikaze bersama kedua orang tuanya, mengingat mereka belum resmi menikah dan menunggu kelahiran sang anak. Tapi sekarang Toru, nama anak mereka telah lahir, dan usianya sudah menginjak empat bulan.

Dalam keputusan Kushina, ia mengatakan Naruto dan Shion bisa menikah setelah usia Toru sudah dua bulan. Namun, karena Shion waktu itu harus melahirkan dengan cara operasi caesar, ia harus beristirahat selama enam minggu agar bisa melakukan aktivitas secara normal kembali. Artinya, sekaranglah waktunya Naruto dan Shion akan melangsungkan pernikahan mereka. Maka dari itu, sekarang mereka berdua tengah sibuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk pernikahan mereka dan Toru menjadi tanggung jawab Kushina.

"Ah! Kau tertawa" histeris Kushina melihat Toru sang cucu tertawa dalam gendongannya.

"Kaasan" suara Naruto terdengar memanggil ibunya

Kushina berbalik mendapati sang putra berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Hai putra tousan yang tampan" ujarnya mengelus lembut wajah Toru

"Dimana Shion, kaasan? Apa kaasan melihatnya?" Tanya Naruto masih mengelus wajah Toru yang menggeliat karenanya

"Kukira dia bersamamu" kata Kushina

"Hah~ entahlah, sewaktu kami pergi memilih gaun pernikahan, dia mengatakan ingin pergi sebentar, kukira dia sudah pulang" jelas Naruto

"Kaasan tak melihatnya sama sekali" kata Kushina

"Begitu, mungkin dia mengurus sesuatu" kata Naruto menduga

"Ah, dua minggu lagi, rasanya deg-degan sekali" ujar Naruto tersenyum

Kushina terkikik mendengar penuturan putranya "kau ini, padahal ini pernikahan keduamu" ucapnya

Senyum Naruto menghilang "aku tak menyebut yang itu pernikahan" ucapnya datar

Mendengar itu membuat senyum Kushina ikut menghilang.

"Kaasan tenang saja, aku akan bahagia" kata Naruto menatap ibunya yang menampakkan wajah sedih.

Kushina mengangguk dan memaksakan sebuah senyum kecil pada Naruto.

' _Ya, kaasan juga berharap'_

 _.._

Kini, kediaman keluarga utama Namikaze tengah ramai oleh banyak orang dari kalangan-kalangan atas untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahan putra tunggal dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina.

Meski berita perceraian Naruto sempat membuat tanda tanya besar kepada semua orang yang membuat banyak orang berfikir negatif, tapi hal itu tak membuat orang-orang tak akan menghadiri pernikahan kedua dari seorang Namikaze Naruto.

Bahkan orang-orang yang melihat salah satu undangan yang hadir adalah seorang Hyuuga Neji, membuat fikiran buruk terhadap kedua keluarga hilang seketika. Meski tak ada tanda bahwa mantan istri dari mempelai pria datang, mereka paham akan hal itu.

Semua teman-teman dekat Naruto pun hadir dipesta itu, meski mereka sangat menyayangkan perceraian antar kedua sahabat mereka, tidak membuat mereka ikut campur kedalamnya. Hanya sebatas ingin tahu.

Tapi jika diperhatikan, diantara semua teman-teman Naruto tak ada teman wanita atau istri dari teman-temannya yang hadir selain Tenten yang menemani sang suami. Selain mereka tak hadir karena semua tengah mengandung, sepertinya mereka semua juga tidak mendukung Naruto akan hal ini.

"Heh, Naruto bahkan bisa mendapatkan yang lain secepat ini" ujar Kiba

Teman-temannya yang lain mendengus, sepertinya kebodohan Kiba benar-benar tidak bisa ditolerir. Apa ia tak bisa mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Oh ya, kenapa para istri kalian tak hadir? Hanya Tenten" Tanya Kiba memandang semua teman-temannya

Dan mereka semua hanya menggeleng mendengar kalimat Kiba.

"Apa kita harus memberinya selamat?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Sepertinya harus" kata Sasuke

Mereka semua berjalan ketempat Naruto dan Shion berada.

"Ku fikir kalian tak akan datang?" Kata Naruto

"Tentu kami harus" kata Shikamaru

"Wah..wah Naruto, dia cantik juga" ujar Kiba menatap Shion yang memerah mendengar pujian dari teman Naruto.

Dan yang lain kembali memandang kesal pada Kiba. Sepertinya mereka harus menutup mulut ember Kiba itu.

"Tentu saja" kata Naruto sambil memeluk pinggang Shion

Neji yang melihat itu menatap kesal mereka berdua. Ia berjalan maju melangkahkan kedua kakinya kehadapan pasangan berbahagia itu. Yang lain hanya memperhatikan, menunggu apa yang akan Neji lakukan.

Neji memandang bergantian Naruto dan Shion lalu kembali memandang Naruto. Mereka berdua saling menatap, dan Neji masih diam berdiri belum melakukan apa-apa. Pemandangan kedua orang yang tengah saling menatap itu membuat beberapa orang disekitar ikut penasaran dengan apa yang akan terjadi mengingat siapa kedua orang yang tengah menatap satu sama lain itu.

"Selamat" ucap Neji akhirnya

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya, "terima-

Bughh

Brukk

Naruto bahkan belum mnyelesaikan ucapannya dan langsung mendapat pukulan keras di wajahnya dari seorang Hyuuga Neji.

Orang-orang yang melihat hal itu sedikit histeris melihat Neji memukul wajah Naruto dengan keras hingga ia terjatuh membuat semakin banyak orang yang memandang kearah mereka. Sedang Sasuke, Shikamaru dan yang lain yang melihatnya hanya diam tak berniat ikut campur. Hanya Kiba dan Lee yang terlihat ingin melerai yang di hentikan oleh Shikamaru.

Shion terkejut atas perlakuan seorang teman Naruto yang memukul Naruto, ia berusaha membantu Naruto berdiri.

Neji berdiri tegap masih dengan menatap Naruto yang berusaha berdiri dibantu Shion, sepertinya tak berniat memberi pukulan lanjutan. Sedang Tenten berada dibelakang Neji memegang lengannya agar tak melakukan hal lebih. Itu alasan kenapa Tenten harus hadir menemani Neji, ia takut hal ini akan terjadi, dan itu benar terjadi. Jika bukan karena hal ini, ia pun akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan para sahabatnya, tidak akan menghadiri pesta ini.

Pukulan Neji sangat kuat rupanya, membuat darah segar mengalir dari mulut Naruto. Ia tahu kenapa Neji melakukan ini padanya, jadi ia tak berniat membalas, mengingat ini juga ditengah-tengah pestanya berlangsung.

"Bahkan pukulan ini tak sebanding dengan apa yang telah kau perbuat" ucap Neji menatap Naruto

"Nyawamu pun tak sebanding" tambahnya

Orang-orang disekitar kini perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada Neji dan Naruto, bahkan kedua orang tua Naruto melihat mereka dari kejauhan tak berniat mendekat untuk melerai. Mereka paham atas tindakan Neji dan mereka tidak bisa menampakkan wajah mereka dihadapan Neji, terlalu malu hanya untuk meminta maaf.

Neji berbalik, orang-orang membuka jalan padanya, ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan Tenten digenggemannya. Teman-temannya juga ikut berjalan menjauh. Kini orang-orang tahu bahwa rumor tentang kedua orang itu, kedua keluarga besar itu benar-benar mengalami permasalahan.

Toneri, salah satu undangan dipesta itu tersenyum melihat kejadian itu dari jauh. Direktur dari Otsutsuki Corp itu berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto saat melihat Neji dan yang lain pergi.

"Jadi benar tentang rumor yang beredar" ujarnya saat benar-benar sampai dihadapan Naruto

Naruto menatap orang yang mengucapkan kalimat itu. Dia mengenalnya, Toneri Otsutsuki adalah salah satu rekan bisnisnya.

"Pestanya lumayan menarik" ucapnya masih memandang Naruto

Toneri mengalihkan pandangannya pada Shion "Jadi ini wanita itu" ucapnya remeh saat memandang Shion dari atas hingga bawah.

"Diam kau!" Desis Naruto mendengar ucapan Toneri seakan mengatakan Shion adalah seseorang yang buruk.

"Kurasa Hinata lebih baik" kembali Toneri berujar

Naruto ingat sekarang, Toneri menyukai Hinata sejak dulu dan Toneri sedikit tidak suka padanya karena ia yang menikah dengan Hinata saat itu.

"Kau bisa mengambilnya" kata Naruto merespon ucapan Toneri

"Kheh, mengambil? Dia bukan milikmu lagi kalau boleh ku ingatkan" balas Toneri

"Terserah, kau bisa memilikinya jika kau mau, aku tak peduli" balas Naruto

"Aku pun tak peduli tentang kau yang tak peduli" balas Toneri lalu berbalik hendak pergi. Namun, sebelum melangkah pergi ia berujar..

"Selamat, Naruto"

..

Keesokan harinya.

Tak membuang-buang waktu, hari ini juga Toneri akan datang melamar Hinata. Sejak awal ia tahu Naruto dan Hinata berpisah, ia belum bisa mendekati Hinata lagi, ia berkemungkinan mereka akan bersatu kembali. Dan ketika Naruto melaksanakan pernikahan keduanya dengan wanita lain, itu sudah membuktikan bahwa ia punya kesempatan, lagi.

Sejak awal Toneri menyukai Hinata, Toneri selalu mencoba mendekatinya meski tak membuahkan hasil. Hinata selalu menolaknya secara halus, itu membuat Toneri makin mencintai wanita itu dan terus berusaha untuk mendapatkan Hinata.

Toneri yang juga seorang yatim piatu, harus datang dengan satu-satunya keluarganya yang tersisa, yaitu bibi yang selalu merawat, menjaganya, dan menemaninya sampai saat ini, Otsutsuki Kaguya. Ia juga membawa beberapa pengawalnya.

Mereka sedang duduk diruang tamu keluarga Hyuuga, menunggu Neji Hyuuga keluar untuk menyampaikan hal yang akan dilakukan Toneri. Sebelumnya, Toneri telah mengatur jadwal pertemuannya dengan Neji mengingat posisi mereka berdua dalam pekerjaan yang menyibukkan.

Toneri dan bibinya berdiri saat melihat Neji telah keluar, mereka membungkuk memberi salam saat Neji telah berada dihadapan mereka.

Neji balas membungkuk "Maaf menunggu, silahkan duduk" ucap Neji mempersilahkan

"Jadi, apa gerangan tujuan anda kemari Otsutsuki-san?" Tanya Neji sopan

Kaguya sedikit berdehem lalu menjawab pertanyaan Neji "saya bibi dari Toneri Otsutsuki bermaksud melamar adik anda Hyuuga Hinata untuk dipersunting oleh Toneri" ucapnya langsung

Neji tidak terlalu terkejut mendengarnya, dia tahu Toneri masih mencintai Hinata.

"Begitu, saya memberi seluruh keputusan kepada adik saya, jadi saya akan menanyakannya lebih dulu" kata Neji

"Apa kau tak bisa menyuruhnya keluar saja dan menjawabnya dihadapanku?" Tanya Toneri menatap Neji

"Maaf sebelumnya, tapi dia tidak ingin bertemu siapa-siapa saat ini" jawab Neji

"Begitu ya, baiklah" kata Toneri pasrah

Neji berdiri lalu berjalan masuk untuk menemui Hinata dan menanyakan jawaban sang adik. Tidak sampai lima menit Neji telah kembali. Ia kembali duduk ditempatnya semula.

"Adik saya telah memberikan jawabannya" ujar Neji

"Maaf, tapi dia belum mau menikah lagi" ucap Neji singkat saja

"Apa kau serius?" Tanya Toneri tak percaya

"Itulah jawabannya" jawab Neji

"Bisa aku bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Toneri

Kaguya memegang lengan Toneri untuk membuatnya berhenti bersikap seperti itu.

"Baiklah kami mengerti, terima kasih atas waktu dan atas jamuan anda Hyuuga-san" ucap Kaguya lalu berdiri kembali membungkuk.

Neji ikut berdiri dan balas membungkuk pada mereka.

Kaguya dan kedua pengawalnya yang ikut masuk berjalan keluar lebih dulu, sedang Toneri masih berdiri dihadapan Neji.

"Aku sangat mencintainya, Neji"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

..

Maaf atas segala kekurangan,

Senang baca review kalian,

Banyak yang pengen NaruHina sad ending yahh xD

Ok, sampai jumpa hari Minggu di chapter 11,

Terima kasih untk yg udah read, review, fav dan follow.

Mell desu~


	11. Chapter 11

**Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **But Read and Review XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 11

Untuk sekarang, kehidupan Naruto menginginkan sebuah kebahagiaan sudah tercapai bersama keluarga kecilnya, bersama orang yang dicintainya. Ia tak akan menukarkan apapun untuk itu.

Sudah dua bulan sejak mereka menikah, yang artinya Toru sekarang berumur 6 bulan dan mereka telah menempati rumah Naruto kembali dan kehidupan mereka baik-baik saja sampai sekarang.

2.10 a.m

Tiba-tiba Toru menangis tengah malam, Naruto memaksa dirinya untuk bangun berjalan kearah box bayi tempat Toru tidur. Sejak awal mereka memang memutuskan untuk satu kamar bersama sang putra.

"Kenapa menangis Toru?" Ujar Naruto yang telah menggendong Toru

"Hey diamlah, laki-laki tak boleh menangis" ucapnya mencoba menghentikan tangis Toru yang sepertinya malah bertambah keras.

"Mungkin dia lapar, apa kau lapar hmm?" Ujar Naruto

Naruto berjalan kearah tempat tidur dengan menggendong Toru.

"Shion, bangun sayang" Naruto mencoba membangunkan Shion

"Bangunlah, sepertinya Toru lapar" kata Naruto

"Ngh.. Berisik sekali, suruh dia berhenti menangis" kata Shion masih dengan posisi baringnya

"Tapi dia mungkin lapar sayang" kata Naruto

"Kumohon Naruto-kun, aku sangat lelah, aku sudah menjaganya seharian saat kau bekerja, biarkan aku beristirahat" ucap Shion

"Baiklah, istirahatlah" kata Naruto mengalah

"Maaf ya Toru, kaasan sedang lelah, tolong kau diam ya" Naruto masih mencoba membuat Toru berhenti menangis

Butuh waktu dua jam untuk Toru berhenti menangis, alhasil Naruto harus tidur pukul 4 pagi. Padahal semalam ia pulang larut karena banyaknya pekerjaan dikantor. Dan sepertinya ia akan terlambat bekerja hari ini.

..

Hinata, Hanabi dan Tenten sedang didapur, mereka sedang membuat kudapan. Mengingat sekarang adalah weekend, yang artinya Neji akan ada dirumah saat sore hari dibanding hari biasa Neji akan pulang dari kantor saat malam hari. Mereka selalu membuat kudapan berupa kue untuk dimakan bersama disore hari, menghabiskan waktu becengkerama setiap weekend, dan Houtarou akan dijaga oleh Neji.

Tenten dan Hanabi lebih banyak mengerjakan sesuatu dibanding Hinata, mengingat usia kandungannya sudah 7 bulan. Sebaik mungkin mereka tidak membuat Hinata bekerja terlalu keras.

"Sekarang aku sangat yakin kalau anak Hinata-nee adalah perempuan" ujar Hanabi sambil mengaduk adonan kue

"Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Hinata yang duduk sambil menghias kue-kue diloyang

"Dari awal kehamilan neechan, neechan sangat suka didapur memasak" jelas Hanabi memandang sang kakak

"Sepertinya aku setuju dengan Hanabi" ujar Tenten mengeluarkan kue-kue dari oven

"Mungkin saja dia laki-laki dan ingin menjadi seorang chef suatu hari" jelas Hinata sambil tersenyum

"Neechan... Jangan merusak harapanku" ujar Hanabi

"Ne Hanabi, jadi kau tidak mau punya keponakan laki-laki lagi ya?" Ucap Tenten bertolak pinggang

"Ah bukan..bukan, tentu aku akan senang baik laki-laki maupun perempuan" jelas Hanabi

"Benar begitu..?" Tenten berujar

"Iya Tenten-nee, baik laki-laki atau perempuan, asal Hinata-nee dan bayinya baik-baik saja" jelas Hanabi

Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Oh ya Hinata-nee, apa Sakura-nee sudah mulai bekerja lagi?" Tanya Hanabi

Hinata menggeleng "tidak, Sasuke menyuruhnya berhenti bekerja dan lebih mengurus Sarada chan" jelas Hinata kepada sang adik.

Sakura memang telah melahirkan sekitar empat bulan yang lalu, dan Sasuke tak mengizinkannya bekerja dulu karena harus mengurus Sarada, nama anak mereka.

"Begitu" kata Hanabi mengangguk mengerti

"Aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu kelahiran anak neechan" tambahnya menatap Hinata

"Daripada itu, lebih baik kau katakan pada neechan mu ini, siapa itu Konohamaru? Neechan penasaran" Ujar Tenten tiba-tiba

"Eh!? Kenapa Tenten-nee tahu? Ups!" Hanabi menutup mulutnya setelah mengucapkan itu

"Hahahaa jadi benar kan? Siapa dia" Tenten mulai menggoda Hanabi

"Hentikan Tenten-nee" ucap Hanabi kesal membuat kedua wanita yang ada disitu tertawa.

Ting

Tong

Tawa mereka terhenti saat terdengar bunyi bel rumah.

"Sepertinya ada tamu" ujar Tenten

"Biar aku yang buka!" Suara Neji teriak dari ruang keluarga

Neji berdiri dengan menggendong Houtarou yang sekarang telah berumur satu tahun lebih, ia berjalan keluar menuju pintu.

Ceklek

Neji menaikkan alisnya sebelah melihat siapa yang datang.

"Kau mau apa?" Tanya Neji menatap orang itu

"Apa kau tak mau membiarkanku masuk terlebih dulu?" Tanya orang itu yang ternyata seorang pria

"Baiklah, masuklah" ajak Neji berjalan masuk lebih dulu

Neji dan orang itu telah duduk diruang tamu, saling berhadapan.

"Houtarou Hyuuga, dia sudah besar ya dan dia sangat persis denganmu" ujar orang itu memandang Houtarou dalam gendongan Neji

"Ya, kau bisa melihatnya" kata Neji

"Jadi, apa tujuanmu kemari?" Tanya Neji ke pertanyaan awal

"Baiklah Neji, kau memang tidak suka basa-basi" kata orang itu

"Aku ingin melakukan hal yang sama dua bulan yang lalu saat aku datang kemari" jelas pria itu

"Dan kau akan mendapatkan jawaban yang sama seperti dua bulan yang lalu" balas Neji

"Aku sangat mencintai adikmu, Neji" jelas pria itu yang ternyata Toneri

"Kau tak akan mendapatkan jawaban lain" kata Neji

"Sekarang pulanglah Toneri" usir Neji

"Kalau begitu, izinkan aku menemuinya" kata Toneri

"Tidak mungkin" jawab Neji

"Kau sangat keras kepala" kata Toneri mulai kesal

"Kau sangat pemaksa" balas Neji

Brakk

Toneri menggebrak meja dihadapannya.

"Biarkan aku menemuinya!" Bentak Toneri

"Ini rumahku, jangan seenaknya!" Balas Neji tak kalah

"Kau fikir aku akan menyerah hanya karena dia menolakku kembali" kata Toneri menatap Neji

"Kau fikir aku akan membiarkanmu" balas Neji masih tak kalah

"Sekarang kau keluar dari sini!" Usir Neji dengan menunjuk pintu

Sedang Houtarou sudah menangis sejak mereka meninggikan suara mereka, dan Tenten yang mendengar kegaduhan diruang tamu segera berlari kesana.

"Ada apa ini?" Ucapnya lalu berjalan mendekati Neji

Neji mengalihkan Houtarou pada Tenten.

"Sekarang keluar dari rumahku" kata Neji lagi

"Tidak sebelum kau membiarkanku menemuinya" Toneri masih bertahan dengan keinginannya

"Jangan memaksa, dia tak mau menemuimu" Tenten angkat bicara

"Kenapa kalian sangat menyembunyikannya" kesal Toneri

"Aku ti-

"Niisan"

Semua orang diruang tamu memandang kearah seseorang yang bersuara yang ternyata Hinata. Toneri menatap Hinata tanpa berkedip. Terkejut, sangat terkejut.

..

"Jadi, karena hal ini ya" ujar Toneri

Toneri dan Hinata sedang berada di taman belakang kediaman Hyuuga. Mereka berdua sedang duduk bersebelahan disalah satu tempat duduk di taman tersebut.

"Apa...anak Naruto?" Tanya Toneri yang memandang kedepan.

Hinata mengangguk dan bergumam kecil sebagai jawaban, ia juga memandang ke arah yang sama.

"Apa ia tahu?" Tanya Toneri

"Tidak" jawab Hinata singkat

"Kenapa kau pergi?" Tanya Toneri

Hinata tak menjawab.

"Maaf, aku harusnya sudah tahu" ucap Toneri

"Kau tahu, aku mencintaimu, sangat. Apa aku tak bisa menjadi ayah dari calon anakmu? Apa aku tak bisa menjadi pendamping hidupmu?" Kata Toneri

"Maafkan aku" ucap Hinata

"Aku tahu" balas Toneri

Toneri memandang kearah Hinata yang masih memandang kedepan.

"Apa kau masih mencintainya?" Tanya Toneri

Hinata tak menjawab.

"Begitu ya, aku tak akan pernah punya kesempatan" ucap Toneri kembali memandang kearah depan

"Kenapa kau sangat mencintainya? Dia telah menyakitimu" Toneri masih bicara

"Dan kau harus menanggung semua ini sendiri" tambahnya

"Aku punya orang-orang yang mendukung dan menyayangiku disekitarku" kata Hinata

"Kau memang wanita yang kuat, itulah kenapa aku sangat memuja dan mencintaimu" kata Toneri

Hinata menggenggam tangan kanan Toneri membuat Toneri tersentak dan mangarahkan pandangannya kesamping dimana Hinata juga menatapnya.

"Apa kita tak bisa berteman?" Ucap Hinata

Toneri sedikit menunduk "teman ya?" Ia kembali menatap Hinata "kurasa tidak buruk" ucapnya tersenyum

Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Untuk awal, berilah pelukan hangat untuk teman barumu ini, yahh untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit hatiku juga" ujar Toneri membentangkan kedua tangannya dihadapan Hinata.

"Kurasa tidak buruk" ucap Hinata bercanda lalu memeluk Toneri.

"Berjanjilah untuk mendapatkan cinta yang lebih baik" kata Hinata mengelus punggung Toneri

Toneri mempererat pelukannya mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Dan berjanjilah untuk selalu bahagia" ucap Toneri pada Hinata

"Uhm" Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum dalam pelukan Toneri.

Toneri melepas pelukan mereka.

"Jika Neji melihat, dia akan membunuhku" katanya bercanda, Hinata terkikik mendengarnya.

"Sudah berapa bulan?" Tanya Toneri melirik perut Hinata

"Tujuh" jawab Hinata tersenyum mengelus perutnya

"Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi seorang paman" kata Toneri

"Yah, dia juga berharap mempunyai seorang bibi secepatnya" kata Hinata menyindir Toneri

"Kau ini, kau baru saja menolakku, tidak secepat itu" jelas Toneri

Hinata terkekeh "maaf, maafkan aku" ucapnya

"Ayo kedalam, kita minum teh bersama" ajak Hinata

"Baiklah, jika kau memaksa" kata Toneri

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan memasuki rumah dengan menampilkan senyum lega masing-masing.

" _Setidaknya perasaanku terasa lega"_ batin Toneri tersenyum

 _.._

 _7_.30 am

Pagi ini dikediaman Naruto, Naruto baru saja bangun tidur.

"Ck, kepalaku sakit sekali" ucap Naruto memijit pelipisnya

"Dimana Shion?" Ucapnya lagi menatap kosong disebelahnya

"Ohayou Naruto-kun, kau sudah bangun" Shion masuk kamar tiba-tiba, ia berjalan ke arah lemari mengambil sesuatu sepertinya.

"Kau mau kemana sayang?" Tanya Naruto memandang Shion yang terlihat berpakaian rapi

"Aku harus pergi, ada urusan" jawab Shion tanpa menatap Naruto, masih sibuk dengan lemari pakaian.

"Urusan apa? Dimana?" Tanya Naruto

"Yah aku punya urusan, maaf aku harus cepat" jawab Shion, ia berjalan cepat menuju pintu kamar.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Toru?" Tanya Naruto yang mulai turun dari tempat tidur berjalan mendekati Shion.

Shion yang belum sempat keluar berbalik menatap Naruto yang telah berada dihadapannya.

"Kau bisa membawanya dulu kerumah ibumu" kata Shion

"Hey, dia juga ibumu" kata Naruto

"Iya..iya, jadi kau bawa kesana saja ok? Aku harus pergi sekarang" kata Shion terlihat terburu-buru

"Dia sudah makan kan?" Tanya Naruto

"Maafkan aku Naruto-kun, saat bangun aku langsung bersiap karena harus bergegas" jawab Shion

"Tapi-

"Aku harus pergi" Shion memotong ucapan Naruto lalu mencium pipi kanan Naruto dan bergegas pergi.

"Setidaknya pamitlah pada Toru" ucap Naruto

"Hah~"

..

Saat Shion telah pergi, Naruto langsung bersiap untuk berangkat ke kantor dengan membawa putranya kerumah orang tuanya lebih dulu.

"Eh? Ada Toru rupanya" ucap Minato memandang Toru dalam gendongan istrinya

"Iya, tadi Naruto menitipnya" kata Kushina

"Ibunya?" Minato bertanya

"Naruto bilang, pagi-pagi sekali Shion keluar" jawab Kushina

"Keluar?" Minato menatap Kushina bingung

"Ya, ada urusan katanya" jawab Kushina

"Urusan? Naruto tak membiarkan Shion bekerja kan? Lalu urusan apa?" Minato bingung

"Aku tidak tahu, biar jadi urusan mereka" ucap Kushina acuh

"Kau semakin berat ya Toru-chan, ayo temani baachan nonton tv" ucap Kushina berjalan meninggalkan Minato sendiri.

"Hmm.." Minato menggeleng

..

4.05 p.m

"Hah~" Naruto menghela nafas panjang

Sekarang ia tengah duduk dalam ruangannya, memijit pelipisnya karena terlalu lelah mengerjakan pekerjaan kantor.

Naruto mengecek ponselnya, menggeser ibu jarinya kesana kemari, ingin menghubungi ibunya.

"Halo Naruto"

"Halo kaasan, bagaimana Toru?"

"Dia sedang tidur, sepertinya kelelahan setelah bermain dengan ibu"

Terdengar suara kekehan ibunya dari seberang sana.

"Apa Shion telah datang?"

"Ah, dia belum datang"

"Belum? Apa ia tidak menghubungi kaasan?"

"Tidak, dia belum menghubungimu?"

"Belum, aku akan menghubunginya"

"Baiklah, ibu akan menutup telponnya"

"Ya"

Naruto memeriksa jam tangannya.

"Sudah sore, dimana dia?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri

Naruto kembali menyalakan layar ponselnya untuk menghubungi Shion yang ternyata lebih dulu menghubunginya.

"Halo Shion, kau dimana?" Tanya Naruto ketika menjawab panggilan Shion

"Aku sedang dirumah temanku" jawab Shion

"Kenapa kau begitu lama dan tak mengabariku?" Tanya Naruto

"Maaf Naruto-kun"

"Baiklah-baiklah, kapan kau pulang?"

"Mm.. Bisa kau datang menjemputku Naruto-kun?"

"Sekarang? Baiklah, dimana alamatnya?"

"Akan ku kirimkan padamu"

"Baiklah, tunggu aku"

"A-ano Naruto-kun"

"Ya?"

"Gunakan mobilku ya"

"Kenapa? Aku bisa menggunakan mobilku saja"

"Mm..kumohon.."

"Hah~ iya sayang baiklah, tunggu aku"

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku mencintaimu"

Klik

Dan panggilan itu berakhir, tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung bergegas keluar dari ruangannya untuk pergi menjemput Shion. Tapi sebelum itu, ia harus kerumah lebih dulu untuk menukar mobilnya dengan mobil yang pernah ia hadiahkan pada Shion sesaat setelah mereka menikah. Bingung memang, tapi Naruto tetap melakukan apa yang dikatakan Shion. Terlalu cinta mungkin.

..

Naruto telah sampai di tempat sesuai alamat yang diberikan oleh Shion. Didepannya Naruto bisa melihat sebuah rumah mewah yang cukup besar, meski tak bisa mengalahkan rumah mewah miliknya.

Naruto menekan bel yang terletak disamping pintu, tak membuatnya menunggu lama pintu telah terbuka menampilkan seorang wanita dengan mengenakan pakaian maid.

"Aku ing-

"Silahkan masuk" maid tersebut memotong ucapan Naruto

Naruto berjalan memasuki rumah besar itu mengikuti maid yang berjalan didepannya. Entah kemana maid itu membawanya, mereka sedang menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas.

"Silahkan" ucap maid itu menyuruh Naruto masuk ke sebuah ruangan

Sedikit bingung, tapi Naruto tak bertanya. Ia memasuki ruangan itu yang langsung menampakkan seorang laki-laki bertubuh gagah duduk disebuah kursi kebesaran.

"Silahkan Namikaze-san" laki-laki itu menunjuk sebuah sofa dalam ruangan itu untuk Naruto duduk. Naruto sedikit was-was menatap laki-laki didepannya, ia tak bergerak menuju sofa yang ditunjukkan laki-laki itu, memilih berdiri karena ia sedang tak ingin berlama-lama.

"Dimana istriku?" Tanya Naruto langsung to the point

"Istri...mu?" Laki-laki itu berucap dengan nada meragukan

"Ya, dia bilang dia ada disini" jawab Naruto

"Apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu?" Kata laki-laki itu

"Tentu, dia yang mengirimkan alamatnya" jawab Naruto

"Maksudku, kau serius dengan ucapanmu bahwa ia adalah istrimu?" Kata laki-laki itu

' _Apa maksud laki-laki itu'_ pikir Naruto. Ia sedang lelah dan sekarang laki-laki itu membuang-buang waktunya. Lagipula, siapa laki-laki itu dan kenapa Shion bisa berada disini, itu yang ada difikirannya sekarang.

Namun, keterkejutan membuat Naruto melebarkan kedua matanya. Menatap tak percaya apa yang ia lihat, seseorang yang menjadi tujuannya tengah berjalan mendekat kearah laki-laki itu dan menciumnya mesra. Shion, orang yang dicintainya sedang dicium mesra oleh laki-laki tersebut, bukan, tapi Shionlah yang mendatangi laki-laki itu dan menciumnya. Panas, bahkan Shion sedikit mendesah karena ciuman mesra yang menjadi panas yang mereka lakukan dihadapan Naruto.

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya melihat itu, ia sangat marah, ia begitu murka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada istriku hingga ia seperti ini!" Teriaknya pada laki-laki itu membuat pasangan itu melepaskan ciuman panas mereka.

Naruto hampir saja berjalan untuk memberi pelajaran pada laki-laki itu, namun ada dua pasang tangan kekar yang mencegatnya, menarik kedua lengannya dan sedikit mundur kebelakang. Ia tak tahu sejak kapan dua orang bertubuh kekar itu berada dibelakangnya.

Laki-laki itu menatap Naruto yang berusaha melepaskan diri dengan hasil yang sia-sia, sedang Shion berdiri disamping laki-laki itu.

"Hahahahahaa hahahahahaa"

Laki-laki itu tertawa keras, menggelegar diseluruh ruangan.

"Bahkan seorang Namikaze tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dihadapanku" ucap laki-laki itu

"Brengsek, siapa kau!? Lepaskan Shion! Jangan memperalatnya!" Naruto berteriak dengan keras pada laki-laki itu, masih berfikir bahwa Shion dalam pengaruh laki-laki tersebut.

"Kau masih belum mengerti ya, Shion tidak dalam pengaruh apa-apa" jelas laki-laki itu

"Dan perkenalkan, namaku Hidan" ucap laki-laki yang mengaku Hidan itu dengan membuka kacamata hitam yang ia kenakan sejak tadi, ia menyisir surai putihnya kebelakang.

"Dan aku adalah suami Shion"

"!"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu! Lepaskan Shion! Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau minta! Berapapun yang kau minta!" Naruto masih bertahan dengan pemikirannya

"Cih, apa kau berpikir kau selalu bisa menyelesaikan masalah dengan uang? Tapi mungkin benar, tapi kau juga begitu bodoh hingga tak mengerti apa yang kukatakan" ucap Hidan

"Baiklah, jika kau sangat tidak percaya, biar Shion yang menjelaskan semuanya padamu" sambung Hidan

Shion duduk di atas paha Hidan, membuat mereka terlihat intim.

"Jadi kau sangat ingin tahu, Namikaze-sama?" Ucap Shion seolah bertanya

Naruto menatap tak percaya pada Shion, sejak kapan wanita yang dicintainya itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti tadi. Tapi ia diam, ia masih menunggu untuk mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan wanita yang berstatus istrinya itu.

"Kau harus tahu, apa yang dikatakan Hidan-kun itu benar" ucap Shion

"Kau harus tahu, semua yang kita lalui hanya kepura-puraan, hanya bagian dari sebuah rencana" tambah Shion

"Rencana apa maksudmu!" Teriak Naruto

"Rencana yang ku buat secara sempurna" ucap Hidan menyeringai menjawab Naruto

"Sebenarnya, masih enam bulan lagi sampai kami memberitahumu semua kebenarannya, tapi.. Aku sudah sangat merindukan wanitaku" jelas Hidan merangkul pinggang Shion

Naruto menatap jijik kedua orang didepannya.

"lalu apa yang kalian inginkan sebenarnya?"

"Yah, seperti yang kau banggakan tadi, harta kekayaanmu, uangmu. Akan sangat sia-sia jika aku tak memanfaatkan kekayaanmu yang melimpah itu" jelas Hidan

"Jika hanya karena kekayaanku saja, kenapa kalian harus melakukan sejauh itu, hingga membuat wanita itu mengandung anakku!" Kata Naruto berteriak

"Kau terlalu lambat dalam bertindak, kau terlalu lama menyingkirkan mantan istrimu itu, jadi biar kami yang menyingkirkannya untukmu" kata Hidan

Jadi selama ini Shion hanya berpura-pura, sejak awal wanita itu hanya ingin memperalatnya, dia tak pernah mencintai Naruto. Bahkan pesona seorang Shion tidak bisa membuat dirinya menyadari bahwa wanita itu hanya seorang penipu. Dia ingat, dia pernah mendapati Shion bersama pria lain, dan sepertinya Hidan adalah pria yang sama.

"Kh, kau menghianatiku Shion" ucap Naruto

"Menghianatimu? Apa yang kau tahu tentang menghianati? Kau tidak tahu!" Shion berucap menatap benci pada Naruto

"Kau harus tahu, ibuku harus merasakan sakit hati karena telah dihianati. Dia tidak salah, dia hanya seorang wanita baik yang sedang jatuh cinta, sedang mencintai seorang pria" jelas Shion

"Seorang pria brengsenk, ayahku. Dia adalah seorang pria kaya yang menjalin hubungan dengan ibuku, tapi ia meninggalkannya begitu saja saat tahu ibuku hamil, saat aku berada dalam kandungannya, dia mengatakan bahwa ibuku telah bermain dengan pria lain. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh ibuku, dia hanya wanita simpanan dari seorang pria kaya yang bahkan dengan mudahnya melakukan banyak hubungan dengan wanita lain tiap saat, hanya dengan uang yang ia miliki ia bisa melakukan apapun, termasuk mencampakkan ibuku begitu saja" Shion terlihat begitu kesal menceritakan masa lalu ibunya, sedang Hidan duduk manis sambil menghisap sebatang rokok.

"Ibuku yang seorang wanita miskin dan hidup seorang diri, harus mengurus dan menghidupi bayinya dengan susah payah, sampai saat aku berumur 10 tahun, ia memilih bunuh diri dan meninggalkanku, bahkan sampai selama itu ia masih merasakan sakit hati" jelas Shion

"Kau fikir, apa yang akan dilakukan anak kecil berumur 10 tahun sendiri didunia ini? Sampai aku bertemu dengan Hidan dan keluarganya, mereka menyelamatkanku, menyanyangi dan merawatku hingga kedua orang tua Hidan meninggal dan kami berdua menikah" jelas Shion

"Aku telah bersumpah atas diriku, akan melakukan apapun yang Hidan dan keluarganya katakan, akan melakukan apapun perintah Hidan bahkan saat ia memintaku untuk melakukan rencana ini, harus menjalani hubungan dengan pria seperti mu!" Shion menunjuk Naruto

"Tapi aku berfikir, mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk membalaskan dendam kepada orang-orang seperti kalian" kata Shion

Wanita itu masih melanjutkan kalimatnya "meski aku harus selalu menatap jijik diriku yang selalu disentuh oleh dirimu, aku harus menderita selama 9 bulan lamanya saat mengandung benihmu, aku harus bersusah payah berlutut dihadapan kedua orang tuamu saat itu, perutku harus disobek saat melahirkan anakmu dan harus menahan rasa sakit selama 2 bulan setelah melahirkan anakmu itu Namikaze-sama yang terhormat"

"Dia juga anakmu!" Teriak Naruto menatap Shion

"Jangan mengklaim anak itu sebagai anakku, dia adalah anakmu yang hanya pernah menumpang hidup diperutku" kata Shion

"Wanita brengsek! Bahkan karena kepura-puraanmu, aku harus menyakiti hati seorang wanita" ucap Naruto

"Kenapa sekarang kau mengingat mantan istrimu itu hah? Oh, atau kau benar-benar mencintainya sekarang" kata Shion

"Wanita sialan!" Teriak Naruto memandang Shion

"Jangan menyebutku seperti kau menyebut mantan istrimu dulu, jangan menyamakannya dengan diriku" kata Shion

"Cukup" Hidan berdiri dari duduknya setelah mengucapkan satu kata itu. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari kedua jerat bodyguard Hidan.

"Aku harus berterima kasih padamu" ucap Hidan saat benar-benar berada dihadapan Naruto

"Karena, setelah kau berikan sebuah pulau pribadi beserta seluruh aset didalamnya pada Shion dan atas nama Shion, kekayaanku saat ini sudah mencapai lima persen dari seluruh kekayaanmu" jelas Hidan

"Meski hanya lima persen saja, bahkan lima persen itu membuat diriku seolah pria terkaya didunia ini, entah seperti apa kekayaan yang kau miliki Namikaze-sama yang terhormat" ucap Hidan

"Tapi, aku juga harus memberi hadiah padamu" ucap Hidan

Cssshh

"Sshh.."

Naruto harus menahan perih saat Hidan mematikan sebatang rokok tepat dikulit lehernya.

"Meski aku yang membuat rencana ini dan menyuruh Shion untuk menjadi pemeran utama, aku sama sekali tak suka saat kau menyentuh wanitaku" ucap Hidan

"Jika kau sangat tidak suka saat aku menyentuhnya, lalu kenapa kau menyuruhnya menjadi seorang wanita jalang murahan!" Naruto berteriak didepan wajah Hidan

Bugh

"Argh.."

Hidan mendaratkan sebuah pukulan di perut Naruto dengan keras.

"Jangan menyebutnya seperti itu saat kau sendiri terjerat kedalam pesona yang dimiliki oleh wanitaku" kata Hidan dengan wajah datar

Bugh bugh bugh

Bugh bugh bugh

Hidan memukul Naruto secara brutal, ia bahkan tak memberi Naruto jeda hanya untuk menjerit kesakitan. Ia mendaratkan pukulan diperut, didada, dan diwajah tampan Naruto yang sekarang sudah lebam dan membiru.

"Hah.."

Hidan menghentikan pukulannya, kedua bodyguard Hidan melepaskan tangan Naruto saat mendapat isyarat dari sang bos. Naruto jatuh kelantai begitu saja, dengan bersimbah darah, dengan luka lebam diwajah dan sekujur tubuh, ia bahkan tak bisa mengeluarkan jeritan kesakitannya karena kekurangan tenaga.

"Apa kau harus mecium kakiku agar bisa kulepaskan" ucap Hidan menatap kebawah, dimana Naruto tepat berada diatas salah satu sepatu yang ia kenakan.

Bruk

Hidan menggerakkan kakinya hingga membuat Naruto berubah posisi menjadi telentang.

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada sepatu kesayanganku" ucapnya memandang sepatunya yang penuh dengan darah Naruto.

Hidan menginjakkan sebelah kakinya diatas dada Naruto yang terlihat masih sadar, meski Naruto benar-benar tak memiliki tenaga

"Ka-kau.. brengsek" ucap Naruto susah payah

"Menurutmu begitu? Tapi kau harus berterima kasih padaku, karena aku tak akan membunuhmu. Akan sangat merepotkan jika seorang pengusaha kaya yang terkenal tiba-tiba menghilang dan ditemukan telah tak bernyawa" ucap Hidan dan memberi tendangan terakhir pada Naruto

"Keluarkan dia" perintah Hidan pada kedua bodyguardnya

Tanpa bertanya, kedua bodyguard itu melaksanakan perintah bosnya. Mereka mengangkat tubuh lemas Naruto dan membawanya keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Oh ya, terima kasih karena telah membawakan mobilku, tapi sepertinya kau harus pulang dengan berjalan kaki" ucap Shion sebelum mereka benar-benar membawa Naruto keluar dari ruangan itu.

..

Naruto membuka kedua matanya perlahan, mengerjap-ngerjap sampai sepasang mata itu benar-benar terbuka. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya mencoba untuk mendudukkan dirinya. Entah ia ada dimana, tiba-tiba terbangun dan sudah berada ditempat sepi, sempit, dan gelap yang sepertinya sebuah gang kecil yang tak pernah orang-orang lewati. Sepertinya ia pingsan saat setelah kedua bodyguard itu membuangnya ketempat ini.

"Sshh.." Naruto berdesis masih merasakan sakit di kepalanya

"Sudah jam 10 malam, kaasan pasti mengkhawatirkanku" ucapnya setelah melihat jam tangan yang ia kenakan

Naruto mencoba berdiri, meski sedikit terhuyung tapi ia berusaha agar ia tak jatuh mencium aspal.

"Sial mereka semua, membuatku seperti ini, ck" ucapnya menggerutu

Naruto memandang bergantian jalan didepannya dan dibelakangnya, ia tak tahu berada dimana dan ia tak tahu harus kemana, tidak tahu harus memilih jalan yang mana.

"Kusso, bahkan ponselku tertinggal dimobil wanita itu"

Naruto berjalan dengan susah payah, membawa kakinya dengan tertatih entah kemana, darah telah mengering di wajah dan kemeja kerja yang masih ia kenakan, sekilas wajah tampan itu tak bisa dikenali sebagai wajah seorang Namikaze Naruto karena terlalu banyak luka lebam dan berwarna gelap.

Butuh waktu 20 menit sampai ia keluar dari gang itu, meski orang lain hanya butuh waktu lima menit, namun karena kondisinya yang seperti itu, yah seperti itulah. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, terang dunia malam, banyak orang berlalu lalang meski ini waktu untuk mereka beristirahat untuk tidur.

Ia terus berjalan dengan bersusah payah menggerakkan kedua kakinya.

Bruk

Namun ia terjatuh.

Tap tap tap

"Kau tak apa?"

Naruto menengadah mencari tahu siapa yang bertanya, dan ia menemukan seorang wanita tengah menatapnya.

"Kelihatannya anda tidak baik tuan" ucap si wanita

"Biar ku bantu" wanita itu mencoba menyentuh Naruto untuk membantunya berdiri

Plak

Namun Naruto menepis tangan si wanita membuat wanita itu memekik sakit. Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya, kembali mencoba berdiri sendiri.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Uangku hah!? Wanita sialan! Jangan mendekatiku!" Naruto meneriaki dan mengatai wanita itu

Seorang pria tiba-tiba datang mendekat, "hey, apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Tanya pria itu marah, sepertinya ia kekasih dari wanita itu.

"Wanita ini mencoba mendekatiku, dia menginginkan harta, uang. Hanya itu yang ada dikepala mereka!" Naruto berujar dengan keras

"Biar ku bunuh dia" Naruto mendekat dan meraih leher sang wanita dan hampir saja mencekiknya jika sang pria tak mendorong Naruto dengan kuat ke tanah.

"Dasar tidak waras!" Maki pria itu pada Naruto

"Apa yang kau fikirkan, wanita itu penipu, mereka hanya berpura-pura, mereka hanya menginginkan uang! Semua wanita seperti itu!" Naruto mengoceh dengan menunjuk-nunjuk sang wanita, sedang pria itu tak mendengar ocehan Naruto, ia memilih pergi bersama sang kekasih meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mengoceh.

"WANITA SIALAN!"

..

11.45 p.m

Kushina sedang bergerak gelisah dikamarnya. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam dan Naruto belum juga pulang. Sebagai ibu yang melahirkan putranya itu, ia sangat khawatir. Bahkan sedari tadi ia menghubungi nomor Naruto tapi tak aktif.

"Disaat seperti ini, Minato sedang tidak dirumah" ucapnya

Minato sedang pergi keluar kota siang tadi bersama Kakashi sang bawahan. Tapi Kushina telah menyuruh beberapa bawahannya untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto.

Cklek

"Naruto" ucap Kushina menatap Naruto yang membuka pintu kamarnya. Wanita itu berjalan mendekat kearah sang putra.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Tanya Kushina menatap kondisi Naruto yang sangat mengkhawatirkan

Naruto diam, bahkan tak ia tak menatap ibunya, ia berjalan melewati Kushina, ia berdiri disamping tempat tidur memandang Toru yang sedang tertidur lelap. Kushina berlari mendekati Naruto yang tiba-tiba menggendong Toru yang masih tertidur.

"Naruto, kau mau membawa Toru kemana?" Tanya Kushina yang tak digubris oleh Naruto

Naruto berjalan menuju pintu kamar, namun Kushina masih mencegatnya.

"Apa kau mau pulang sekarang? Biar kaasan merawatmu dulu"

Naruto masih mengacuhkan sang ibu, kembali berjalan melewatinya.

"Naruto, katakan pada kaasan apa yang terjadi? Dan, apa Shion sudah kembali?"

"Jangan sebut namanya!" Naruto berbalik dan meneriaki Kushina

"Naruto.." Lirih Kushina

"Dia menghianatiku kaasan, dia menipuku, membodohiku, wanita itu hanya berpura-pura!" Teriakan Naruto membuat Toru terbangun dari tidurnya dan menangis.

"Diamlah cengeng!" Bahkan Naruto membentak sang putra, ia kembali berjalan menuju pintu.

"Naruto, kau mau kemana? Lihat, Toru menangis" kata Kushina

"Ibunya hanya berpura-pura, dia bukanlah anakku, aku akan membinasakannya" kata Naruto

Dengan cepat Kushina mendekati Naruto dan mengambil alih Toru kedekapannya.

"Apa yang kau katakan Naruto! Dia adalah putramu!" Kushina membentak Naruto yang berusaha mengambil Toru darinya.

"Kaasan, wanita itu hanya berpura-pura, biarkan aku membunuh anaknya" kata Naruto

"Naruto!" Kushina meneriaki nama Naruto

Hening

"Jangan seperti ini Naruto, kau harus kuat, dia adalah putramu, dia adalah malaikat kecilmu" ucap Kushina mencoba menenangkan sang putra

"Tapi kaasan, ibunya.. Wanita itu, sejak awal ia hanya berpura-pura, sejak awal wanita itu membohongi dan membodohiku, sejak awal ia tak pernah mencintaiku, ia hanya menginginkan harta, uang, dan kekayaanku" kata Naruto

"Tapi Toru hanya bayi kecil yang tak mengerti apapun, ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, ia adalah kebanggaanmu, ia adalah putramu" kata Kushina menyentuh pipi Naruto

"Apa kaasan.. Kaasan mau menerimanya?" Tanya Naruto ragu

"Tentu" Kushina mengangguk dengan penuh yakin

"Ia adalah putramu, ia adalah cucu kaasan dan tousanmu. Kami menyayanginya seperti kami menyayangimu" kata Kushina

"!"

Kushina menatap tak percaya pada putranya. Putranya yang selama ini tidak pernah ia lihat menangis sejak usia 6 tahun hingga saat ini malah mengeluarkan air mata sekarang. Bahkan saat kakek Naruto meninggal, orang yang sangat dekat dan ia sayangi, Kushina tidak melihat bahwa Naruto akan menangis. Dan sekarang.. Apa Naruto begitu sakit dengan kenyataan dan kebenaran tentang Shion? Kenapa wanita itu sangat bisa membuat putranya menjadi seperti ini.

"Kaasan, aku tidak menangis karena apa yang dilakukan wanita itu" kata Naruto seolah tahu maksud tatapan ibunya padanya.

"Aku menangis, karena wanita itu, karena dia yang membuatku menjadi anak yang buruk pada orang tuanya, pada ibunya. Ia membuatku membantah perkataanmu, melawan dirimu, tak mendengarkanmu, bahkan tadi aku membentakmu kaasan. Maafkan aku.." Ucap Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dihadapan sang ibu.

Kushina ikut menangis mendengar ucapan Naruto. Tentu, tentu ia akan selalu memaafkan sang putra, memaafkan kesalahan seorang anak dan menuntunnya kejalan yang lebih baik.

Kushina memeluk Naruto, Toru juga masih dalam gendongannya.

"Tentu, kaasan akan selalu memaafkanmu, sebanyak apapun kesalahan yang kau buat" kata Kushina berderai air mata

"Kaasan memang wanita terbaik. Sekarang aku sadar, hanya kaasan..hanya kaasan wanita yang mencintai dan menyayangiku dengan tulus di dunia ini. Hanya kaasan.." Ucap Naruto memeluk erat ibunya.

' _Harusnya kau tahu Naruto, masih ada 1 wanita lagi'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Maaf atas segala kekurangan,

Terima kasih yg udah mau read, review, fav dan follow.

Mell desu~


	12. Chapter 12

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **But Read and Review XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 12

Pria itu berdiri menjulang tinggi, memandang turun kearah bawah, fokus memandang sesuatu disana. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku celana, tak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun kearah lain, tak bergerak sedikitpun meski angin berhembus cukup kencang ditempat itu, tempat yang sepi, sunyi, dan damai.

Disitu, telah terbaring dengan damai.

Namikaze Toru

Putranya yang meninggal 6 tahun yang lalu, saat usianya bahkan belum genap setahun. Dokter mengatakan, sejak lahir Toru memang memiliki penyakit bawaan, itu karena ibunya yang semasa hamil tidak melakukan pola hidup sehat. Padahal Naruto selalu menjadi suami siaga, selalu memperhatikan kondisi Shion. Tapi setelah tahu tentang kebenaran wanita itu, ia tak akan ragu terhadap ucapan sang dokter.

"Ayo pulang Naruto" ucap Kushina setelah menaruh sebuah buket bunga di atas makam Toru.

"Sebentar lagi kaasan" kata Naruto masih memandang tulisan nisan sang putra

Kushina mengelus pundak Naruto, berjalan lebih dulu keluar dari tempat pemakaman, mengerti bahwa putranya masih butuh waktu berdua bersama sang cucu yang telah tiada.

Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya, merasakan hembusan angin yang membelai wajahnya,

"Maafkan tousan, Toru"

Kalimat yang selalu sama ia ucapkan setiap mengunjungi makam sang putra, berfikir bahwa ini semua kesalahannya, putranya tak pantas untuk kelihangan nyawa, untuk menjadi korban atas kesalahannya, dan ia sangat menyesali semua itu.

..

"Belajar yang giat disekolah ya sayang"

"Hai' kaachan"

"Boruto, jaga adikmu ya"

"Hai' kaasan"

Wanita cantik itu tersenyum memandang kedua anaknya, sepasang anak kembar yang ia lahirkan 6 tahun yang lalu. Hyuuga Boruto dan Hyuuga Himawari.

Keadaan wanita cantik itu, Hyuuga Hinata. Ia menjalani kehidupan selama ini bersama keluarga tercintanya, hidup bahagia atas semua kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya dan hidup bersyukur saat Tuhan mengirim dua malaikat kecil untuknya.

Mereka berdua sudah tumbuh besar. Boruto sang kakak yang lebih dulu lahir, tumbuh menjadi seorang anak laki-laki yang pintar, cerdas, dan bersikap dewasa. Paham dan mengerti akan hal-hal yang anak kecil lain tak akan mengerti. Sedang sang adik, Himawari tumbuh menjadi anak perempuan yang cantik, baik hati seperti ibunya, dan polos seperti anak kecil lainnya.

Tahun ini mereka memasuki sekolah dasar, meski Boruto disuruh untuk masuk satu tingkat diatas Himawari, ia menolak karena alasan ingin selalu menjaga dan mengawasi sang adik, lihat betapa dewasa dan bertanggung jawabnya dia sebagai seorang kakak.

"Houtarou, jaga dan awasi adik-adikmu" kata Tenten

"Hai' kaasan" jawab Houtarou

Houtarou Hyuuga, putra dari pasangan Neji dan Tenten ini sekolah ditempat yang sama bersama kedua adik sepupunya dan berada satu tingkat diatas mereka mengingat selisih usia mereka. Ia tumbuh menjadi anak laki-laki yang tampan, dan meski usianya baru memasuki delapan tahun ia begitu bertanggung jawab, berjiwa kepemimpinan, dan pandai mengambil keputusan seperti sang ayah dalam beberapa hal.

"Baiklah semua, ayo berangkat" ucap Neji yang bertugas mengantar anak-anak kesekolah bersamaan ia ke kantor.

"Hai'" ucap mereka bertiga bersamaan

..

"Selamat pagi Namikaze-sama"

"Selamat pagi Namikaze-sama"

Naruto mengabaikan semua ucapan yang sama yang setiap hari ia dengar dari para pegawai di kantornya. Ia berjalan dengan gagahnya, menatap lurus kedepan bahkan tak melirik sedikitpun ke arah bawahan-bawahannya.

Bruk

"A-ah maafkan aku Namikaze-sama"

Salah satu pegawai wanita disitu tidak sengaja menabrak sang atasan karena terlalu serius berjalan sambil menatap berkas yang ia pegang.

Naruto memandang datar kearah bawah dimana salah satu bawahannya yang tadi menubruknya memungut berkas-berkas yang jatuh dilantai.

"Wanita bodoh" ucap Naruto datar dan kembali melanjutkan jalannya menuju ruangannya

"Huff"

Pegawai wanita itu harus bernafas lega karena sang atasan tidak melakukan hal lebih dibanding mengatainya tadi.

"Kau tidak apa?" Tanya salah satu teman kantornya yang mendekat kearahnya

"Ya, aku baik" jawab wanita itu

"Kau beruntung Namikaze-sama tidak melakukan hal lebih" ucap wanita yang lain

"Ya, aku sangat beruntung" ucap wanita itu benar-benar bersyukur

Namikaze Naruto, selama 6 tahun ini ia begitu berubah, berubah lebih dingin. Terlebih pada makhluk bernama wanita. Semenjak kejadian tentang Shion, selama itu hingga sekarang ia sangat tidak suka bahkan membenci para wanita selain ibunya. Ia tak akan mau untuk berbicara sedikitpun pada seorang wanita, bahkan sekertarisnya yang menjabat selama hampir empat tahun ia pecat dan ia gantikan dengan seorang laki-laki. Naruto sangat sering memecat pegawai wanita yang bertingkah sedikit saja, meski hanya sekedar menjatuhkan sebuah pulpen dari atas meja, ia langsung mengambil keputusan tanpa pikir panjang. Baginya, kesalahan seorang wanita memiliki dampak buruk yang besar, meski tak terbuktikan.

Ada juga kejadian saat ia sedang pergi ke salah satu pub, ada seorang wanita bayaran yang menggodanya dan memaksanya untuk menyewa jasanya. Naruto sama sekali tak memiliki niat dan hasrat untuk melakukan itu, dan dengan marahnya Naruto menampar keras sebanyak dua kali wanita itu, dan tak ada yang berani menghentikannya saat itu. Ia benar-benar menjadi seorang pembenci wanita, semua jenis wanita. Ia tak akan segan untuk melakukan kekerasan dan memaki mereka jika salah satu diantara mereka mengganggu atau mengusiknya. Setidaknya seperti itulah pandangannya sekarang terhadap wanita.

..

Naruto sedang duduk dikursi kebesarannya, sangat serius mengerjakan sesuatu di depan layar monitor. Tapi kegiatannya harus terganggu karena ponselnya berkedip-kedip tanda ada panggilan masuk.

"Ya Kaasan" ucap Naruto saat menjawab panggilan yang ternyata dari sang ibu

"..."

"Sekarang?"

"..."

"Ini masih siang kaasan, kenapa tak menyuruh Iruka jisan?"

"..."

"Baiklah..baiklah, kaasan adalah ratunya" setelah mengucakan kalimat itu Naruto memutuskan panggilannya.

"Hah... Sekarang apa lagi" ucap Naruto mengeluh. Ibunya menyuruhnya pulang untuk menemaninya berbelanja, tentu saja Naruto tak sebodoh itu, ia tahu ibunya hanya ingin membuatnya berada di luar agar orang-orang melihatnya dan ia bisa dekat atau sedikit berinteraksi dengan seorang wanita.

"Baiklah, tidak masalah, aku bisa makan siang bersama kaasan diluar" ucap Naruto lalu bergegas pulang

..

Hampir jam 12 siang, sudah memasuki jam makan siang, para murid sekolah dasar tempat Houtarou dan kedua adik sepupunya sekolah sudah hampir kosong karena sudah jam pulang sekolah.

Houtarou, Boruto dan Himawari berjalan keluar gerbang untuk menunggu jemputan diluar.

"Hima, jangan berlari" kata Boruto pada adiknya

"Houtarou-nii, Boruto-nii, cepatlah" teriak Himawari yang berjalan sedikit jauh dari kakak-kakaknya

"Hima awass!"

Ckiitt

Houtarou dan Boruto berlari mendekat kearah Himawari yang hampir saja ditabrak sebuah mobil.

"Hima" Boruto sang kakak langsung memeluk erat sang adik yang hampir saja kehilangan nyawa dihadapannya

"Kau tak apa Hima?" Tanya Houtarou yang menampakkan wajah kepanikan dan kekhawatiran

"Um um" Himawari menjawab anggukan dalam pelukan sang kakak

Terdengar suara pintu mobil terbuka dan menutup, seorang pria turun dari mobil yang hampir menabrak Himawari berjalan kearah mereka bertiga.

"Kalian tak apa-apa? Ada yang terluka?" Tanya pria itu terlihat khawatir

"Tak apa paman, adik kami baik-baik saja" Houtarou yang menjawab

"Syukurlah, benar tak ada yang terluka?" Tanya pria itu sekali lagi, Ia berjongkok didepan mereka bertiga.

"Tidak apa paman" ucap Houtarou lagi

"Hey gadis kecil, maafkan paman, paman kurang hati-hati" ucap pria itu mengelus surai indigo Himawari yang masih diposisi memeluk sang kakak, sepertinya masih syok

"Tak apa paman, ini salah adikku karena berlari dan tidak hati-hati" kata Boruto yang akhirnya buka suara

Drrt drrt

Pria itu berdiri saat merasa ponselnya bergetar,

"Ya kaasan"

"Kenapa kau begitu lama?"

"Maaf kaasan, tunggu sebentar"

"Baiklah, cepatlah Naruto!"

Klik

"Dasar" gerutu Naruto saat ibunya memutuskan telpon begitu saja

Ternyata pria itu adalah Naruto.

"Apa kalian sudah pulang sekolah?" Tanya Naruto

"Uhm" Houtarou mengangguk sebagai jawaban

"Biar paman antar kalian pulang" tawar Naruto. Meski ia menjadi seorang pria dingin sekarang, tapi ia juga masih punya hati, apalagi dihadapan anak-anak manis seperti mereka. Membuatnya merindukan sang putra yang telah tiada.

"Tidak perlu paman, kaasan akan menjemput kami" kata Houtarou

"Benar tak apa?" Tanya Naruto

"Ya paman" jawab Houtarou

"Baiklah kalau begitu, maaf paman harus pergi" kata Naruto

"Ya" Houtarou mengangguk mengerti

Naruto memandang Boruto yang sejak tadi menatapnya intens.

"Jaga adikmu" ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum sebelum berjalan memasuki mobilnya. Ia melambaikan tangan pada ketiga anak kecil itu lalu melajukan mobilnya.

"Maafkan aku niichan" ucap Himawari akhirnya bicara

"Tak apa, maafkan niisan yang kurang mengawasimu" kata Boruto memandang sang adik

"Hima-chan tak apa kan? Jangan sedih" kata Houtarou

"Houtarou-nii, tolong jangan beritahu kaasan" mohon Boruto

"Ya, jangan khawatir" jawab Houtarou

"Ah! Itu kaasan" teriak Houtarou menunjuk mobil yang diketahui adalah mobil milik ibunya

Jarak antara sekolah dan kediaman Hyuuga memang sedikit jauh, perlu waktu 20 menit dengan menggunakan mobil.

Tenten menghentikan mobilnya didepan mereka, dan dengan segera turun dari mobil mendekat kearah mereka.

"Bachan" panggil Himawari

"Menunggu lama?" Tanya Tenten

"Tidak" jawabnya

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang" kata Tenten

Himawari mengangguk keras sebagai jawaban.

"Ayo Houtarou, Boruto" ajak Tenten

"Hai'" jawab Houtarou dan Boruto bersamaan

Boruto memandang jalan dimana paman tadi pergi.

' _Kami, terlihat mirip?'_

 _.._

Naruto telah sampai dirumahnya.

"Naruto! Kau darimana saja!? Kaasan menunggu sejak tadi, kau terlambat 2 menit!"

Dan mendapat sambutan manis dari sang ibu.

"Maaf kaasan, tadi aku hampir menabrak seorang anak kecil" jelas Naruto yang langsung duduk disofa ruang tamu

"Apa!?" Teriak Kushina

"Dia tak apa kan? Dia baik-baik saja kan? Kau tak membunuhnya kan?" Tanya Kushina tanpa jeda

"Tidak kaasan, tenanglah" ucap Naruto

"Hah~" Kushina menghela nafas

"Itu akibat kau yang terlalu banyak bekerja, kenapa tidak melakukan hal lain? Seperti mencari pasangan mungkin?" Kata Kushina

Naruto menatap bosan ibunya yang tiba-tiba keluar jalur dan membahas hal-hal seperti itu, lagi.

"Aku tak berminat" kata Naruto

"Kau harus mencari pasangan agar bisa mengurus dirimu" kata Kushina

"Cukup kaasan yang mengurusku" balas Naruto

"Tapi kaasan sudah tua, kaasan tidak bisa selamanya mengurusmu" ucap Kushina

Naruto beranjak dari sofa dan mendekati sang ibu.

"Kumohon kaasan, jangan paksa aku" kata Naruto menatap sang ibu

"Tapi kaasan ingin kau bahagia Naruto" ucap Kushina lirih

"Kaasan, aku bahagia hanya hidup bersama kaasan dan tousan" kata Naruto

Kushina menatap Naruto,

"Dasar keras kepala! Cepat temani kaasan belanja" kata Kushina berjalan menuju pintu keluar

Naruto menghela nafas "ternyata kaasan hanya berpura-pura, dasar" keluhnya

"Cepat Naruto!"

"Hai'"

..

Kushina dan Naruto sedang disalah satu pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di prefektur Tokyo, mereka sedang sibuk berkeliling, lebih tepatnya Kushina sibuk berkeliling menuju toko satu ke toko yang lain.

"Sejak tadi kaasan hanya berpindah-pindah tempat dan belum membeli sesuatu apapun" keluh Naruto pada ibunya

"Diamlah Naruto, ini urusan perempuan" kata Kushina

' _Lalu kenapa mengajakku?'_ Batin Naruto

Sebenarnya ini hanya akal-akalan Kushina untuk memasuki banyak toko tapi tak membeli apapun, siapa tahu Naruto tertarik pada salah satu perempuan yang bekerja ditoko-toko itu. Biar saja calon menantunya bukan dari kalangan yang setara, asal Naruto bisa kembali menyukai wanita, atau meski hanya sekedar berbincang biasa.

"Ah! Selamat datang Namikaze-san" ucap salah satu pegawai toko yang mengenali Kushina

"Silahkan" ucap pegawai lain mempersilahkan

Naruto ikut berjalan memasuki salah satu toko pakaian branded di situ.

"Namikaze-san, si-silahkan" salah satu pegawai wanita disitu tergagap menawarkan salah satu baju branded pada Naruto, karena terlau terpesona pada aura sang Namikaze.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Naruto datar

"Ini salah satu yang terbaru dan sedang trend saat ini" jelas wanita itu menampilkan senyum terbaiknya

"Lalu?" Tanya Naruto lagi

"M-mungkin anda mau mencobanya" kata wanita itu yang merasa gugup karena pertanyaan Naruto

"Tidak" tolak Naruto berjalan meninggalkan wanita itu

Naruto berjalan keluar dari toko itu. Sepertinya Kushina benar-benar tergiur akan pakaian-pakaian branded ditoko itu dan melupakan niat awalnya.

Naruto terus berjalan menjauh dari toko. Biar saja ibunya mencarinya dan akan marah nantinya, dia sangat bosan melakukan kegiatan perempuan.

Naruto berjalan dengan angkuhnya, menatap lurus kedepan tak terpengaruh dengan teriakan-teriakan, panggilan-panggilan, ajakan-ajakan dari pegawai di berbagai toko. Ia masih mengenakan pakaian kerjanya, mengingat sang ibu yang langsung menyuruhnya untuk menemaninya.

"Baiklah akan aku lakukan"

"Yah, semoga berhasil"

"Kalian lihat saja"

Tap tap tap

Jalan Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti saat seorang wanita tiba-tiba saja sudah berada dihadapannya. Wanita ini cantik, berpakaian minim yang sexy, bisa membuat banyak laki-laki langsung terpesona dan bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. Namun Naruto tak berfikir demikian, ia memperlihatkan pandangan jijiknya pada wanita itu.

"Mm..a-ano.. Aku sedang tersesat, bisakah kau membantuku?" Suara wanita itu terdengar dibuat sangat lembut dan terdengar manis, tapi Naruto menganggap suara itu adalah suara mengemis dari seorang wanita.

"Mm..Namikaze-san" panggil wanita itu, ternyata wanita itu mengenal Naruto, pantas saja dia berakting seperti ini, mana mungkin wanita yang berpenampilan modis sepertinya bisa tersesat ditempat yang sudah pasti menjadi tempat favorit yang ia kunjungi, pikir Naruto.

"Menyingkir dari hadapanku" ucap Naruto datar

"Tapi.."

Set

Naruto mencengkeram erat salah satu pergelangan tangan dari wanita itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wanita itu.

"Menjauhlah, jalang" ucapnya berbisik dengan penuh nada ancaman

Lalu Naruto melepaskan pergelangan tangan wanita itu yang sudah berbekas merah lalu kembali berjalan dengan santainya.

"Kau tak apa Kana-chan?" Tanya seorang teman wanitanya yang mendekati wanita bernama Kana itu bersama 2 teman wanita lainnya.

"Shh.. Tanganku sakit" ucap wanita itu meringis akibat perlakuan Naruto

"Ternyata pengusaha terkenal itu sangat dingin dan tak bisa ditakhlukkan" ucap wanita lainnya

"Kau benar" salah satunya lagi membenarkan

Sepertinya wanita bernama Kana tadi ditantang oleh teman-temannya untuk mendekati Naruto, atau mungkin saja ia yang mengajukan diri karena percaya bahwa ia bisa menakhlukkan seorang Namikaze Naruto.

..

Naruto berdiri didepan pagar pembatas dilantai 5, keadaan disini sangat ramai sehingga ia harus menjauh untuk mengangkat telpon dari sang ibu yang sudah pasti mencarinya.

"Hai' kaasan"

"Naruto! Kau dimana? Kenapa meninggakan kaasan!?" Lihat saja, Naruto harus menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya

"Aku sedang bosan, jadi aku berjalan-jalan"

"Ah begitu? Kau bertemu seorang wanita? Perkenalkan pada kaasan" nada suara Kushina kembali normal

"Hentikan kaasan, tidak, tidak sama sekali"

"Kau ini! Meninggalkan kaasan, ku kira pergi mencari wanita cantik untuk kau kenalkan pada kaasan!" Kushina kembali dalam mode marah

"Kaasan, hentikan"

"Jangan menyuruh kaasan berhenti, kau itu tidak pernah mau mendengar kaasan, kenapa kau tak mencari wanita sebagai pendamping hidupmu, kau sibuk sendiri dan menjadi seorang workaholic, kau ini..bla..bla..bla.." Sepertinya ia akan menerima pidato panjang dari sang ibu lewat telpon

"Sudahlah, cepat temui kaasan ditempat yang tadi, sekarang!" Perintah Kushina lalu memutuskan panggilan mereka

"Hah~"

Naruto berbalik dan berjalan dengan menatap layar smartphone miliknya.

Bruk

Hingga tak menyadari dirinya menabrak seseorang. Dari suara ringisannya terdengar seperti suara seorang wanita, dan itu membuat moodnya yang buruk sejak tadi menjadi lebih buruk.

"Ck, apa kau tak punya mata? Dasar wanita" ucapnya kesal memandang kebawah dimana wanita itu sedang memungut belanjaannya yang sepertinya terjatuh karena tubrukan mereka.

"Gomenasai" ucap wanita itu lalu kembali berdiri tegak setelah memungut semua belanjaannya, ia menatap Naruto, mereka saling memandang.

"!"

"!"

Naruto sedikit terkejut mengetahui siapa si wanita dihadapannya saat ini, wanita yang tak pernah ia lihat selama 6 tahun ini, bahkan selama itu ia tak pernah mendengar kabarnya dan tak pernah sekalipun memikirkannya. Namun ia masih ingat wajah itu, Hyuuga Hinata, sang mantan istri.

Hinata sama terkejutnya seperti Naruto, ia menatap tak percaya pada laki-laki mantan suaminya yang baru pertama kali ia lihat setelah 6 tahun terakhir. Hinata juga tak tahu apapun tentang Naruto selama itu, mungkin dengan sangat mudah ia bisa mendapat berbagai informasi mengenainya, tapi ia memilih untuk tak mendengar hal apapun tentang Naruto, dari siapapun. Yang ia tahu hanyalah tentang Naruto telah menikah dengan Shion.

Mereka saling menatap, namun Hinata dengan cepat memutuskan kontak mata mereka, tak ingin berlama-lama memandang sang mantan suami.

"Maaf" dengan sedikit membungkuk Hinata berucap maaf dengan suara yang begitu lirih, lalu ia berjalan melewati Naruto dan meninggalkannya sendiri yang masih berdiri mematung.

Naruto berbalik untuk melihat Hinata yang ternyata sudah tak terlihat.

"Dia.."

..

"Naruto"

"Naruto!" Kushina menatap kesal sang putra yang sejak tadi ia panggil namun tak menyahut

"Ya kaasan, aku mendengarmu sejak tadi" ucap Naruto

"Lalu kenapa baru menyahut!"

Okay, ibunya mulai lagi.

Mereka berdua sedang makan siang disalah satu restoran disitu setelah mereka bertemu ditoko tadi dengan ceramah panjang yang ibunya berikan padanya selama setengah jam lamanya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat memikirkan sesuatu?" Tanya Kushina

Naruto menatap ibunya setelah mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan sang ibu. Kenapa ibunya itu selalu tahu tentang dirinya, pikirnya.

"Jadi benar kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu" ucap Kushina

"Coba ceritakan pada kaasan" kata Kushina

"Apa ini tentang seorang wanita?" Tanya Kushina bersemangat

Bahkan ia belum menjawab satupun pertanyaan dari ibunya tapi ibunya sudah mempunyai jawaban sendiri.

"Jadi benar? Beritahu kaasan!" Kata Kushina

"Hentikan kaasan" ucap Naruto

"Kau ini, apa kau tadi bertemu seorang wanita? Dan sekarang kau sedang memikirkan wanita itu?" Tebak Kushina

Dan sekarang ibunya sudah terlihat seperti seorang peramal.

"Tidak kaasan, aku tak bertemu siapa-siapa, tak ada satu wanitapun" kata Naruto

"Kau ini..bla..bla..bla..bla.."

Sekarang ibunya kembali memberikan ceramah yang entah sudah berapa kali untuk hari ini.

"Hah~" Naruto hanya menghela nafas mendengar ocehan sang ibu.

Dia memang tengah memikirkan sesuatu, tepatnya memikirkan seseorang, memikirkan Hinata. Entahlah, ia juga tak mengerti kenapa ia memikirkannya.

"Hah~"

..

Sudah beberapa jam terlewati sejak Naruto pulang kerumah, dan selama itu ia terus saja memikirkan Hinata. Padahal sudah memasuki waktu tengah malam dan ia mencoba untuk tidur, bahkan untuk memejamkan mata selama semenit saja ia tak bisa.

"Padahal aku baru bertemu dengannya hari ini setelah bertahun-tahun, tapi dia bisa memenuhi kepalaku sekarang" ucap Naruto menatap langit-langit kamarnya

Naruto bangun terduduk di atas tempat tidur king size miliknya lalu memejamkan kedua matanya, kedua alisnya saling menekuk terlihat ia sedang berfikir.

"Sekarang aku benar-benar penasaran dengannya" ucap Naruto

"Aarrgh..kusso.. Kenapa aku begitu memikirkannya" Naruto berteriak dengan meremas surai blondenya

"Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali bertemu lagi dengannya, tapi bagaimana?" Ia bertanya pada diri sendiri

"Hah~" kembali dia menghela nafas frustasi. Tapi tunggu dulu, netranya menangkap suatu objek yang mencolok diatas meja kerja miliknya. Dengan segera Naruto turun dan mendekati meja kerjanya.

"Ini kan.." Ucap Naruto

"Kiba, aku mencintaimu" sambungnya

Ternyata benda mencolok tadi adalah sebuah undangan pernikahan salah satu sahabatnya yang baru mau merayakan berakhirnya status bujangnya, Inuzuka Kiba.

"Pasti dia akan hadir"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

..

Maaf upnya lama,

Bagaimana reaksi kalian melihat adegan NaruHina di eps 484 kemarin?

Seneng banget liat Naruto yg perhatian ma Hime-chan :3

Baiklah,

Maaf atas segala kekurangan,

Terima kasih yg telah read, review, fav dan follow.

Mell desu~


	13. Chapter 13

**Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **But Read and Review xD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 13

Pria itu terlihat semakin gagah dengan setelan yang ia kenakan malam ini untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahan salah satu sahabatnya. Wajah yang tampan rupawan, garis rahang yang nampak tegas, rambut yang ia sisir kebelakang membuatnya nampak maskulin. Dengan kemeja berwarna putih dan Tuxedo dengan warna yang sama melekat ditubuh tegapnya, dipadukan dengan dasi kupu-kupu hitam dan celana panjang dengan warna yang senada, serta sepasang sepatu pantofel hitam menyempurnakan penampilannya malam ini. Tak akan ada wanita yang tak jatuh cinta padanya.

"Sudah mau pergi?" Tanya Minato yang sedang duduk di sofa diruang keluarga dan melihat Naruto berjalan menuruni tangga dengan gagahnya.

"Ya" jawab Naruto singkat

"Wah, putraku terlihat tampan sekali malam ini" puji sang ibu yang datang dari arah dapur

"Kau sudah punya rencana untuk mendapatkan seorang wanita disana nantinya kan Naruto?" Kata Kushina mencoba menggoda sang putra

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan, tak bisakah ibunya tak mengaitkan segala hal dengan wanita.

"Aku pergi" ucap Naruto tanpa merespon sang ibu

"Sampaikan salam kami pada ayah Kiba" teriak Kushina

"Dasar anak itu" ucapnya

...

Sebuah pesta besar dilaksanakan di kediaman utama keluarga Inuzuka, pesta yang megah dan nampak begitu mewah. Ini karena putra bungsu dari pemilik perusahaan mobil terbesar di negara Jepang itu akan melaksanakan sebuah pernikahan. Tak tanggung-tanggung, mereka mengeluarkan banyak uang hanya untuk sebuah pesta, menyewa jasa-jasa terbaik didunia untuk menyiapkan segalanya, untuk membuat sebuah kesempurnaan.

Hari ini Kiba Inuzuka akan melepas masa lajangnya, mengikat dirinya bersama wanita yang ia cintai, telah menanamkan sebuah janji berusaha untuk selalu membuat orang yang ia cintai bahagia. Yah, akhirnya seorang Kiba memberanikan diri melamar sang pujaan hati yang selama tujuh tahun ini memenuhi isi hati dan fikirannya, wanita beruntung itu bernama Tamaki, wanita cantik berambut coklat bermata bulat coklat yang indah. Sepertinya Kiba yang beruntung mendapatkan Tamaki.

Lihatlah betapa bahagianya pria itu, menguarkan aura paling membahagiakan yang ia miliki, tersenyum penuh bahagia saat menggenggam erat jemari lentik sang pujaan hati, membuat orang disekitar ikut merasakan kebahagiaanya. Begitu juga dengan sahabat-sahabatnya, mereka bisa merasakan aura lain dari seorang Kiba, aura positif yang begitu kuat. Mungkin ini yang disebut aura paling membahagiakan dari seseorang.

"Ini dia yang sedang bahagia hari ini" ucap Ino memandang pasangan Kiba-Tamaki

Saat ini yang nampak hanya pasangan Sai-Ino, Chouji-Karui dan Shika-Tema, yang lain belum terlihat.

Kiba terlihat tersenyum malu-malu sambil menggandeng sang wanita yang telah resmi menjadi istrinya.

"Kiba, kau tak ingin memperkenalkan kami?" Kata Ino

"Aku lupa! Ini Tamaki, istriku yang paling cantik di dunia ini" ucap Kiba memperkenalkan sang istri dengan bangganya

"Hay Tamaki, aku Ino" kata Ino memperkenalkan dirinya

"Salam kenal Ino-san" ucap Tamaki sedikit membungkuk

"Jangan begitu, karena kau adalah istri dari sibodoh ini, kau juga adalah teman kami, jadi jangan memanggilku dengan terlalu formal" jelas Ino yang dijawab anggukan oleh Tamaki

"Jangan menyebutku bodoh!" Ucap Kiba tak terima

"Kau memang bodoh!" Kata Ino

"Tidak!"

"Bodoh!"

"Tidak!"

"Jangan khawatirkan mereka, mereka memang sering seperti itu, Namaku Temari dan ini suamiku Shikamaru, yang ini Sai suami dari Ino dan mereka adalah Chouji dan istrinya Karui" kata Temari memperkenalkan mereka semua pada Tamaki

"Salam kenal Temari-san dan semuanya" ucap Tamaki

"Ingat apa yang dikatakan Ino, jangan memanggil kami dengan formal begitu" kata Temari mengingatkan

"Hai' Temari-chan" jawab Tamaki membuat Temari tersenyum

"Oh ya, apa Sakura belum datang?" Kata Ino yang telah selesai berdebat dengan Kiba

"Kebetulan, itu mereka" kata Temari melihat pasangan Sasuke-Sakura berjalan kearah mereka

"Hai teman-teman" Sakura melambai pada mereka

"Kenapa kalian terlambat?" Tanya Ino

"Ah maafkan kami" ucap Sakura

"Tamaki-chan.. Selamat atas pernikahanmu" ucap Sakura langsung memeluk Tamaki dengan erat

"Kalian saling kenal?" Tanya Ino mewakili semua pandangan tanya memandang mereka berdua

"Ya, dia salah satu perawat di Rumah Sakit tempat aku bekerja" jelas Sakura

"Dan aku baru tahu kalau mereka telah menjalin hubungan selama tujuh tahun setelah mendapat undangan darinya dan dari Kiba" tambahnya

"Begitu" Ino mengangguk mengerti

"Jadi Kiba, selama tujuh tahun kalian bersama dan kau baru memberanikan diri sekarang?" Sindir Ino

"Benar, hey Tamaki, kau harus sabar menghadapi kebodohan suamimu ini" kata Sakura menunjuk Kiba, membuat Tamaki terkikik kecil mendengarnya dan membuat seorang Kiba kembali kesal

"Ah! Itu Hinata dan Tenten" tunjuk Ino melihat pasangan Neji-Tenten dan Hinata

"Hai semua" sapa Tenten pada teman-temannya

"Kalian terlambat juga" kata Sakura

"Ditempat seluas ini, kami mencari kalian, tentu akan memakan waktu" jawab Tenten membuat yang lain mengerti

"Siapa yang menjaga anak-anak kalian?" Tanya Ino mengingat semua anak mereka ditinggal dan dijaga oleh para kakek neneknya, tapi lain dengan anak-anak Tenten dan Hinata yang sudah tak memiliki kakek nenek.

"Tenang saja, mereka dijaga oleh bibi cantiknya" jawab Tenten

..

"Hima, jangan membuat rumah berantakan" ucap Hanabi

"Houtarou, jangan terus berlari!"

"Moshi-moshi, siapa ini?" Tanya Boruto

"..."

"Konohamaru?"

"..."

"Hanabi-baachan sedang sibuk"

Klik

"Boruto... Kembalikan ponsel Niichan..."

"Arrrghh!"

...

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sakura

"Mereka pasti baik-baik saja" ucap Tenten tersenyum

"Ah Hinata, kau cantik sekali malam ini" puji Ino memandang Hinata yang nampak mempesona

"Arigatou Ino-chan, kau juga selalu cantik" kata Hinata

"Tentu saja" ucap Ino dengan percaya dirinya

"Percaya diri sekali" sindir Sakura

"Biar saja, aku memang cantik" kata Ino acuh

"Kalian berdua hentikan" kata Temari melerai sebelum mereka mulai saling mengejek satu sama lain

"Kiba, selamat atas pernikahanmu"

Semua orang disitu memandang kearah seseorang yang tiba-tiba berujar demikian. Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening saat tahu bahwa orang itu adalah Naruto, mereka semua menatapnya tak terkecuali Hinata. Diantara semua orang yang memandangnya, Sakura memandang Naruto dengan pandangan tak suka, sepertinya dia masih tidak bisa menerima perlakuan Naruto terhadap sahabatnya meski sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Mereka tahu Naruto telah lama ini sangat jarang terlihat, dan mereka juga tahu tentang perubahan sikap dari seorang Naruto. Kecuali Hinata tentu saja.

"Naruto, terima kasih" ucap Kiba, entah ia ingin kembali mencairkan suasana atau memang hanya spontan menjawab.

Naruto mengangguk. Pandangannya bertubrukan dengan pandangan Neji, mereka berdua saling menatap, tak ada ekspresi yang keluar dari wajah mereka berdua, entah apa yang mereka berdua fikirkan dalam benak mereka masing-masing. Setelah itu Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit kebawah untuk melihat wanita cantik yang berada disebelah Neji yang sepertinya enggan menatapnya balik.

"Baiklah, mari kita pergi dari sini dan mencari tempat yang lebih nyaman" ucap Sakura dengan menggandeng tangan Hinata dan berjalan meninggalkan kerumunan, sahabat wanitanya yang lain berjalan mengikuti Sakura termasuk Tamaki yang ditarik oleh Ino. Waktunya para wanita membuat kumpulan sendiri.

"Hey, jangan membawa Tamaki" kata Kiba teriak

"Hentikan, mereka tak akan lupa mengembalikan istrimu" kata Sasuke

"Iya iya" jawab Kiba

"Jadi, pada akhirnya kau menikah" kata Sai

"Apa maksudmu Sai?" Tanya Kiba kesal. Kenapa teman-temannya sedari tadi membuatnya kesal dihari bahagianya ini.

Mereka tak banyak berbincang, karena pada dasarnya laki-laki tak perlu banyak bicara.

"Mari menikmati pesta ini" ajak Shikamaru

"Yah silahkan menikmati" kata Kiba

..

Sedang para wanita? Mereka sibuk membicarakan banyak hal.

"Tamaki, ceritakan bagaimana kau bertemu dengan Kiba" kata Ino penasaran

"Yah, aku juga ingin tahu, dia sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkanmu" kata Sakura

Tamaki sedikit merona saat teman-teman barunya memaksanya untuk bercerita tentang pertemuannya dan Kiba. Tapi bagaimanapun, ia tetap menceritakannya.

..

Naruto sedang duduk di salah satu meja yang tersedia disitu sambil mengayun-ayunkan minuman yang ia pegang di salah satu tangannya. Pandangannya fokus pada satu objek yang sejak kemarin memenuhi kepalanya. Memandang serius orang itu, wanita itu, sang mantan istri, Hyuuga Hinata.

Naruto benar-benar memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya, memperhatikan setiap kata yang keluar dari bibirnya, melihat senyum manisnya, bahkan tak melewatkan tiap kali mata indah itu berkedip. Yah, sepertinya wanita itu nampak mempesona malam ini, atau Naruto yang baru sadar bahwa wanita itu sejak dulu secantik dan semempesona ini.

"Kau memandangnya sejak tadi"

Sepertinya seseorang tahu bahwa ia memperhatikan Hinata sejak tadi. Dan dia tahu siapa orang itu.

"Tak ada hukum yang melarang karena aku memandanginya" kata Naruto tak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun

"Hn" gumam orang itu yang ternyata Sasuke

"Sepertinya Sakura masih membenciku" kata Naruto mengingat pandangan Sakura padanya tadi

"Ya" jawab Sasuke singkat yang ikut memandang kearah para wanita yang tertawa bahagia saat membicarakan sesuatu

"Itu sudah lama sekali dan lagipula bukan dia yang mangalaminya" kata Naruto

"Harusnya kau sadar" kata Sasuke

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto masih enggan mengalihkan pandangannya

"Dia yang bukan mengalaminya saja seperti itu, membencimu dan aku tahu bagaimana perasaannya sampai sekarang, kau tak berfikir bagaimana dengan orang yang mengalaminya?" Sindir Sasuke

Naruto diam setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Karena Sasuke memang benar dan ia tahu itu.

"Kau masih memandanginya" kata Sasuke saat Naruto tak berniat menjawab ucapannya tadi

"Apa itu hal yang salah?" Kata Naruto

"Kau bisa jatuh cinta padanya" kata Sasuke

"Bodoh" ucap Naruto

"Kau yang bodoh" balas Sasuke

"Apa?-Hey Sasuke!" Panggil Naruto memandang Sasuke yang berjalan kearah para wanita

"Hai Sasuke" Ino melambai pada Sasuke yang berjalan ke arah mereka

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura menatap sang suami

"Waktunya berdansa" ucap Sasuke

"Huuuu..." Ino dan yang lain menggoda Sakura yang terlihat memerah

"Aku ingin mengajak Hinata berdansa" ucap Sasuke

"Apa!?" Semua teriak dengan memandang ke arah Sasuke, termasuk Sakura

"Hey Sasuke, jangan bilang kau ingin selingkuh terang-terangan didepan Sakura" tuduh Ino

"Aku hanya mengajaknya berdansa, bukan menikah" kata Sasuke memandang Ino

"Bolehkah?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura, meminta izin pada sang istri tentu saja

"Kenapa mengajak Hinata? Bukannya aku?" Kata Sakura pura-pura merajuk, sedang Hinata sudah merasa tidak enak

"Apa kau cemburu pada sahabatmu sendiri?" Tanya Sasuke

"Tentu saja" jawab Sakura

"Jangan khawatir" ucap Sasuke lalu mengecup salah satu pipi Sakura, membuat si empunya merona

"Baiklah-baiklah, kau memang bisa meluluhkanku Sasuke-kun" kata Sakura yang akhirnya menyerah

"Tak apa Hinata" ucap Sakura menatap sang sahabat yang kelihatannya merasa tak enak padanya

"Jangan khawatir, jika Sasuke sampai jatuh cinta padamu, aku akan melakukan sesuatu padanya" ucap Sakura bercanda

Sasuke menyodorkan salah satu tangannya pada Hinata yang dengan sedikit ragu Hinata menaruh tangannya diatas tangan Sasuke, lalu Sasuke membawa Hinata berjalan ke lantai dansa.

"Ingat, kalian berdua jangan sampai saling jatuh cinta" sahut Sakura sebelum mereka benar pergi.

Disana sudah terlihat Kiba dan Tamaki berdansa dengan senangnya dan beberapa pasangan lain.

"Kenapa?" Hinata bertanya karena Sasuke menatapnya intens ditengah-tengah dansa mereka

"Kau memang terlihat sangat cantik, pantas saja" ucap Sasuke

"Terima kasih, tapi apa maksudmu pantas saja?" Tanya Hinata

"Bukan apa-apa" jawab Sasuke

"Kau sangat kaku, apa ini pertama kalinya?" Tanya Sasuke

"Yah begitulah" jawab Hinata

"Sewaktu dipernikahanmu?" Tanya Sasuke

Hinata sedikit menunduk dan diam beberapa saat sebelum menjawab

"Tidak"

"Kuharap kau tak menginjak kakiku" ucap Sasuke bercanda, membuat Hinata terkikik mendengarnya

"Yah, kuharap juga begitu" balas Hinata tersenyum

Entah apa maksud Sasuke, tapi Naruto serius memperhatikan mereka berdua tengah berdansa.

"Maaf Sakura, kami harus pergi" ucap Ino pada Sakura karena pasangan mereka mengajak mereka untuk berdansa.

"Jadi aku harus sendiri disini?" Ucap Sakura pada diri sendiri

"Ada aku" ucap seseorang

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Pergi sana" usir Sakura

"Jadi benar kau masih marah padaku?" ucap orang itu yang ternyata Naruto

"Tentu saja bodoh" ucap Sakura

"Maafkan aku" ucap Naruto, kemudian ia menyodorkan salah satu tangannya pada Sakura.

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura

"Berdansa denganku dan kau harus memaafkanku setelah itu" ucap Naruto

"Apa kau berfikir aku akan melakukannya karena kau memaksa? Bodoh!" jawab Sakura

"Apa aku harus memohon?" Ucap Naruto

Sakura memandang Naruto

"Apakah seorang Namikaze terhormat sepertimu bisa memohon pada seorang wanita?" kata Sakura menyindir Naruto

Naruto mengangguk "Kumohon" ucapnya

Sakura masih enggan untuk menjawab, ia memilih mengabaikan Naruto.

"Kumohon" ucap Naruto lagi

"Baiklah" ucap Sakura lalu memberikan salah satu tangannya pada Naruto, dan mereka berjalan menuju lantai dansa dan mulai berdansa seperti yang lain.

"Aku curiga padamu" ucap Sakura

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Kau pasti merencanakan sesuatu" ucap Sakura lagi

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu mengubah cara pandangmu padaku, tidak seperti tadi" ucap Naruto

"Ya ya" jawab Sakura

Mereka berdua berdansa dengan banyak berbincang, sepertinya Sakura mulai baik pada Naruto. Naruto sendiri terus menanggapi perkataan ataupun pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sakura padanya, namun sesekali ia melirik kearah Sasuke, lebih tepatnya kepasangan dansa Sasuke.

Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto dan Sakura yang sedang berdansa didekat mereka. Ia tahu Naruto mencoba membuat Sakura menjadi baik padanya. Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya membuat Hinata ikut berhenti.

"Ehm"

Naruto dan Sakura menghentikan gerakan mereka saat mendengar seseorang berdehem, dan ternyata orang itu adalah Sasuke. Mereka berdua memandang Sasuke dan Hinata yang berada disampingnya, Sasuke tiba-tiba menarik lengan Sakura lalu berjalan meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun, apa yang-"

"Sshht"

Naruto dan Hinata hanya terdiam satu sama lain saat Sasuke meninggalkan mereka berdua. Mereka berada di satu momen yang sama seperti kemarin. Entah ini karena takdir atau hanya kebetulan saja.

Naruto memandang wanita yang sedang menunduk itu, sepertinya masih enggan untuk menatapnya. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya, tapi setelah kemarin kembali bertemu dengan Hinata, wanita itu selalu memenuhi kepalanya sejak kemarin bahkan saat wanita itu ada dihadapannya sekarang. Padahal sudah tujuh tahun berlalu, bahkan selama ini ia sedikitpun tak ingin berhubungan dengan yang namanya wanita. Namun tiba-tiba rasa ingin tahunya muncul, ia ingin tahu kehidupan dari wanita ini selama tujuh tahun terakhir. Apa ia telah berkeluarga? Atau ia masih sendiri? Atau ia pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang?

"Ehm"

Hinata berdehem kecil untuk mengurangi suasana canggung yang tercipta diantara mereka, dan itu juga menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya.

Set

Tiba-tiba Naruto menggenggam salah satu tangan Hinata dan membawanya kedekat bartender yang ada disitu. Naruto mengambil dua minuman dan memberikan salah satunya pada Hinata. Mereka berdiri dangan memandang kearah depan dimana orang-orang tengah berdansa.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Naruto buka suara

"Aku baik" jawab Hinata

Setelah itu tak ada lagi percakapan, mereka berdua hanya diam dan terus memandang kearah depan, suasana terlihat begitu canggung. Namun Hinata menatap Naruto yang tiba-tiba menyodorkan salah satu tangannya, ia memberikan tatapan tanya pada pria itu.

"Dansa danganku" ajak Naruto

Hinata sedikit bingung dan kaget bersamaan saat Naruto mengajaknya berdansa. Dia bahkan belum bisa menghilangkan rasa terkejutnya tadi saat Naruto membawanya kemari tanpa persetujuannya.

"Maaf, tapi aku tak pandai berdansa" ucap Hinata

"Kau menolak, tapi tidak dengan Sasuke" ucap Naruto

Dan kembali Hinata dibuat bingung oleh pria dihadapannya ini. Sepertinya sifat pemaksa masih melekat pada diri Naruto.

"Maaf Namikaze-san, tapi aku-"

"Hinata"

Seseorang memanggil Hinata membuat ucapan wanita itu terpotong. Naruto dan Hinata memandang seorang pria yang berjalan kearah mereka.

"Toneri-kun" ucap Hinata

' _Toneri-kun?'_

"Sejak tadi aku mencarimu" ucap Toneri

"Ternyata ada Naruto rupanya" ucapnya memandang Naruto yang juga memandangnya

"Selamat malam Otsutsuki-san" ucap Naruto

"Selamat malam Namikaze-san" balas Toneri kemudian kembali memandang Hinata

"Dimana Neji?" Tanya Toneri

"Aku tak melihatnya" jawab Hinata

"Begitu, bagaimana dengan keadaan keponakan-keponakanku? Siapa yang menjaga mereka?" Tanya Toneri menatap Hinata

"Mereka baik-baik saja bersama Hanabi, sudah lama ini kau tak mengunjungi mereka" jawab Hinata

"Maafkan aku, aku sangat sibuk" kata Toneri

"Benarkah? Maksudmu sibuk dengan Sara-chan?" Ucap Hinata menggoda Toneri dengan menyebut nama kekasih dari pria yang dulu sangat mencintainya ini.

"Hey..hey, jangan menggodaku nyonya Hyuuga" ucap Toneri membuat Hinata terkikik

"Maaf Naruto, aku ada urusan dengan Hinata" ucap Toneri dengan menggenggam tangan Hinata dan membawanya pergi dari situ. Sedang Naruto hanya diam ditempat, tak ada ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh pria Namikaze ini, wajahnya begitu datar. Tapi satu hal yang ia tahu.

 _'Jadi ia sudah berkeluarga'_

 _.._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

..

Sepertinya banyak yang nikah di fict ini, hehee xD

Mell belum sih #plakk

A/n

Saya memang lebih suka mendeskripsikan perasaan mereka, menjelaskan sesuatu dibanding membuat mereka bermonolog sendiri.

Jadi, maaf atas segala kekurangan dari fic ini.

Dan terima kasih yang udah mau read, review, fav dan follow.

Mell desu~


	14. Chapter 14

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **But Read and Review xD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 14

"Apa yang kau katakan?!"

"..."

"Bodoh! Aku baru keluar selama 5 menit dan kau sudah membuat banyak kekacauan. Tidak bisa diandalkan!"

Klik

Naruto, pria itu terlihat kesal setelah mendapat telpon dari sang sekertaris. Baru saja dia keluar selama lima menit menuju pusat perbelanjaan yang tepat berseberangan dengan kantor miliknya, sekertaris barunya itu sudah membuat banyak kekacauan di kantor. Yah, seorang wanita yang baru dua bulan ini menjadi sekertaris barunya. Naruto menerima saran dari sang ayah untuk mengganti sekertarisnya menjadi seorang wanita karena kinerja dari seorang wanita yang lebih bisa diandalkan dari pria. Namun..

"Cih, wanita memang tak bisa diandalkan!" Ucap Naruto menggerutu

"Aku akan kembali dan memecatnya" tambahnya

Srek srek

"Hm?"

Sebelah alis Naruto naik, dilihatnya seorang gadis kecil menarik-narik jas kerjanya. Gadis kecil itu terlihat mengeluarkan air mata, sesenggukan sambil membawa boneka beruang kecil di salah satu tangannya. Naruto menyamakan tingginya dengan gadis kecil yang nampak ketakutan itu.

"Kenapa menangis?" Tanya Naruto

"Kaa-aachan.." Kata yang terdengar terbata itu yang keluar dari mulut kecilnya.

"Hm?" Naruto tak mengerti

"Dimana kaachan..hiks?" Ucap gadis kecil itu

"Kau terpisah dengan ibumu rupanya" ucap Naruto paham akan apa yang terjadi

"Nah sekarang, bagaimana kita akan menemukan ibumu?" Ucap Naruto

 _Perhatian! Perhatian!_

 _Seorang gadis kecil telah terpisah dengan ibunya. Ia bernama Himawari. Memiliki rambut indigo, berkulit putih, bermata biru shappire, tinggi sepinggang orang dewasa._

 _Jika menemukannya, tolong bawa ke tempat pusat pemberitahuan. Ibunya ada disini._

 _Sekali lagi..._

Ciri-ciri yang di sembutkan sama dengan anak perempuan yang bersama Naruto saat ini.

"Jadi namamu Himawari?" Tanya Naruto

Anak perempuan bernama Himawari itu mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban.

"Kau mau menemui ibumu?" Tanya Naruto

Himawari kembali mengangguk dengan lebih bersemangat di banding tadi.

"Ayo pergi ke ibumu" Naruto menjulurkan salah satu tangannya pada Himawari

Ekspresi kebahagian yang tadi sempat terpancar diwajah Himawari berubah menjadi eksresi ketakutan saat Naruto menjulurkan tangannya padanya. Dan Himawari menggeleng kecil menjawab ajakan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat gadis kecil dihadapannya ini begitu ekspresif, begitu polos, setidaknya itu membuat rasa kesalnya tadi menguap begitu saja. Entah kenapa, dia menyukai gadis kecil ini dan merasa seperti ada ikatan kuat diantara mereka.

"Tak apa, paman akan mengantarkanmu ke ibumu" bujuk Naruto menampilkan wajah teramah yang pernah ia tampilkan. Dan bujukan itu membuahkan hasil, Himawari mempercayai paman asing dihadapannya ini, dia yang memang memiliki tangan yang kecil hanya mampu memenggenggam dua jari Naruto yang begitu besar.

 _'Perasaan apa ini'_

Naruto merasakan suatu perasaan asing menghinggapinya saat jari kecil Himawari menggenggam erat dua jari miliknya. Naruto menatap Himawari yang masih terlihat ketakutan dengan memeluk beruang kecilnya.

"Tak apa, kau akan bertemu ibumu" ucap Naruto menampakkan senyum hangat pada Himawari

Himawari ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk.

 _'Apa dia mengingatkanku pada seseorang?'_ Batin Naruto memandang lekat Himawari

"Paman, ayo cari kaachan" ucap Himawari menyadarkan Naruto

"Ah iya" kata Naruto

..

Sementara sang ibu, Hinata, sedang merasakan kekhawatiran yang begitu besar pada sang putri yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang saat mereka bertiga bersama Boruto sedang berjalan mengelilingi salah satu pusat perbelanjaan besar di Tokyo. Hinata merasa menjadi ibu yang tidak baik karena tak bisa mengetahui keberadaan sang putri.

"Kaasan, Hima pasti baik-baik saja" ucap Boruto mencoba menenangkan sang ibu yang nampak begitu khawatir.

..

Beberapa menit berjalan dan kini didepan mereka sudah terlihat tempat pusat pemberitahuan.

"Kaachan.." Dan si kecil Himawari berlari dengan cepat menuju ibunya yang terlihat berdiri dengan wajah khawatir.

"?"

"Himawari" ucap Hinata lalu memeluk erat sang putri

"Kaachan.." Himawari kembali menangis saat akhirnya ia bisa bertemu sang ibu kembali.

"Maafkan kaasan" ucap Hinata memeluk sambil mengelus rambut Himawari, Naruto hanya berdiri memperhatikan. Dia juga sedikit terkejut mengetahui bahwa gadis kecil ini adalah putri dari sang mantan istri. Ini adalah kali ketiga ia bertemu Hinata saat terakhir tiga bulan yang lalu di acara pernikahan Kiba. Sepertinya takdir benar mempermainkannya, kenapa ia harus bertemu kembali dengan Hinata, saat ia tahu Hinata telah memiliki keluarga baru ia memutuskan untuk tak mencari lebih jauh tentang kehidupan wanita itu. Meski belakangan ini ia masih sering memikirkannya.

"Kau tahu kaasan disini?" Tanya Hinata sambil menghapus jejak-jejak air mata sang putri.

Himawari menggeleng, "paman itu mengantarku kaachan" kata Himawari berbalik dan menunjuk Naruto

Hinata perlahan berdiri dan menatap terkejut orang yang ditunjuk Himawari. ' _Kenapa? Kenapa harus pria itu, kenapa harus orang itu di saat berjuta-juta manusia di dunia ini, kenapa harus dia?'_ Hanya itu yang ada di benak Hinata saat tahu bahwa orang itu adalah Naruto, kembali lagi dia bertemu dengan pria yang pernah dicintainya itu.

Himawari menarik lengan Naruto dan membawanya kehadapan sang ibu.

"Kaachan, ini paman baik yang mengantarku menemui kaachan" kata Himawari memperkenalkan Naruto pada ibunya.

"Mm.. Terima kasih" ucap Hinata pada Naruto

Naruto menjawabnya dengan mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

"Ah iya paman, siapa nama paman?" Tanya Himawari pada Naruto

"Himawari, kita harus pulang sekarang sayang" kata Hinata sebelum Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Himawari

"Hai' kaachan, ayo kita pulang" kata Himawari yang berhasil teralihkan

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, Namikaze-san" ucap Hinata dengan membungkuk kecil lalu mengenggem tangan mungil Himawari kemudian mereka berbalik dan hendak berjalan pergi.

"Boruto, ayo sayang" panggil Hinata pada Boruto yang sejak tadi diam memperhatikan.

Naruto memperhatikan seorang bocah laki-laki yang dipanggil Boruto tadi berjalan di belakang Hinata. Ia sampai tak sadar bahwa sedari tadi bocah laki-laki itu ada disitu.

Boruto berjalan, juga dengan menatap Naruto, mereka saling memandang. Dan tiba-tiba kilasan balik tentang bocah laki-laki itu bermunculan di kepala Naruto.

 _'Anak ini..'_

Anak laki-laki yang memeluk erat adik perempuannya saat kejadian itu, saat ia hampir menabraknya.

' _Jadi mereka..'_

Entah kenapa sebuah senyum kecil tercipta di wajah Naruto.

' _Mereka berdua terlihat mirip dengan ibunya..'_

Namun tiba-tiba senyum itu menghilang setelah pemikiran itu muncul di benaknya.

' _Mirip?'_

 _.._

Tuk tuk tuk

Jari itu tak pernah berhenti mengetuk meja sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu, tubuhnya tak bergerak dalam posisi lain sejak tadi, begitu juga dengan sepasang alis yang menekuk sejak dia duduk dalam posisi itu, memikirkan sesuatu yang serius sejak kejadian siang tadi.

' _Apa mungkin?'_

Dua kata itu sudah sejak tadi muncul dikepalanya, di kepala Naruto. Ia tak bodoh untuk sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan dirinya dan kedua anak sang mantan istri.

' _Aku benar harus mencari tahu'_ batinnya

..

"Hinata"

"Hinata?"

"Ah ha'i"

"Kenapa melamun?" Tanya Tenten

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja" ucap Hinata

"Benar? Kau tak sakit?" Tanya Tenten khawatir

"Aku baik Tenten-nee" jawab Hinata dengan tersenyum agar lebih meyakinkan sang kakak ipar bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Mm.. Baiklah" kata Tenten

Kenyataannya, wanita dengan dua anak itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang cukup serius baginya.

' _Aku harap dia tak menyadarinya'_ batin Hinata memohon.

..

Sepertinya kalimat yang mengatakan bahwa segala sesuatu bisa didapatkan oleh orang yang memiliki banyak uang adalah benar. Dan Naruto berada dalam posisi itu sekarang, ia dengan mudah mendapatkan apa yang sangat ia inginkan sejak sebulan lalu.

Seorang laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya masuk keruangannya sejak lima menit lalu, dengan berpakaian ala seorang detektif ia sedikit berbincang dengan Naruto sebelum memberikan sesuatu pada Naruto. Sebuah amplop coklat besar yang nampak rapi dan bersih, seperti pekerjaan detektif muda itu.

Setelah segala urusan dengan Naruto selesai, detektif muda itu menerima sejumlah imbalan dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan Naruto.

Naruto perlahan membuka amplop coklat besar itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Dan sebuah senyum terpatri diwajah tampan Naruto setelah melihat isi amplop itu, sepertinya sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan.

"Aku tahu aku benar" ucapnya

Sudah sebulan ini ia mempekerjakan seorang detektif untuk mencari tahu segala hal tentang Hinata dan kedua kakak beradik itu. Bahkan ia mencari tahu tentang Boruto dan Himawari dengan melakukan tes DNA dengan dirinya, meski tanpa persetujuan bahkan sepengetahuan Hinata. Karena ia yakin, Boruto dan Himawari adalah darah dagingnya, anak kandungnya, dan hasilnya, benar sesuai apa yang ia dugakan.

Naruto berdiri, berjalan ke arah dinding kaca diruangannya, memandang jauh kelangit dengan senyum yang terpancar jelas dari wajahnya.

"Aku harus menemuimu..

..Hinata"

..

11.10 siang.

Naruto sekarang berada di sekitar sekolah tempat Boruto dan Himawari menuntut ilmu. Sudah tiga puluh menit ia duduk diam didalam mobil miliknya menunggu waktu jam pulang sekolah mereka.

Mengecek jam yang melekat manis di pergelangan tangannya "Kenapa lama sekali?" gerutu Naruto.

Sengaja datang awal, agar bisa menemui Hinata yang datang menjemput mereka. Kemarin ia juga melakukan hal yang sama, namun ternyata yang datang menjemput kemarin adalah Tenten. Dan hari ini Naruto mencoba lagi, dan akan mencoba besok, besok, dan besok lagi sampai Hinata yang datang. Dia tak akan punya kesempatan bertemu dengan wanita itu jika memintanya baik-baik, Hinata tak akan mau, begitupun sang mantan kakak ipar.

"Dia datang" ucap Naruto saat netranya menangkap sosok yang ia tunggu sejak tadi sedang berjalan dari arah berlawanan.

Wanita itu berjalan masuk ke area sekolah, berbincang dengan salah satu guru yang kebetulan ada disitu.

Naruto turun dari mobil, menyeberang jalan dan bergegas ke tempat Hinata.

"Ehm"

Suara deheman membuat Hinata dan seorang guru cantik yang bersamanya menghentikan pembicaraan mereka, dan bersamaan memandang orang yang berdehem tadi.

"Aku ingin bicara" ucap Naruto menatap Hinata

"Saya permisi Hyuuga-san" ucap guru cantik itu permisi, mengerti dengan situasi.

"Ah ha'i" ucap Hinata tersenyum pada guru itu

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata menatap Naruto

"Aku ingin bicara" jawab Naruto

"Uhm, bicaralah" kata Hinata

"Tidak disini" kata Naruto

..

Mereka berpindah tempat di sebuah taman bermain yang tak jauh dari sekolah, mengambil salah satu tempat duduk yang tersedia, duduk bersebelahan layaknya pasangan kekasih, meski ada jarak yang begitu nyata memisahkan mereka.

"Jadi ada apa?" Tanya Hinata

Naruto menghadapkan wajahnya kesamping, memandang wanita itu yang bahkan melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan padanya namun enggan untuk menatapnya.

"Aku ingin bertanya dan kuharap kau menjawabnya dengan jujur" ucap Naruto

"Uhm" hanya sebuah gumaman yang terdengar dari jawaban Hinata

"Benarkan.. Benarkan Boruto dan Himawari adalah anak-anakku?" Tanya Naruto

Perubahan ekspresi benar nampak pada Hinata setelah mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, pergerakan kepalanya naik, kedua matanya melebar tak berkedip, mulutnya sedikit terbuka, namun sekejap dia kembali seperti semula.

' _Aku tahu, cepat atau lambat ia pasti menyadarinya'_ batin Hinata

"Hinata?" Panggil Naruto

"Jawab aku" ucap Naruto

"Tidak!" Hinata menghadap Naruto mengucakan satu kata itu dengan intonasi tinggi.

Naruto memasang wajah terkejut.

"Tidak! Mereka bukan anak-anakmu! Mereka anak-anakku!" Kata Hinata masih dengan suara tingginya

Kedua alis Naruto menekuk kebawah.

"Apa yang-

"Kau tidak berhak mengakui mereka sebagai anak-anakmu" Hinata berdiri dari duduknya dan memotong ucapan Naruto.

Naruto ikut berdiri "jangan bercanda Hinata, aku tahu mereka adalah anak-anakku, aku sudah mencari tahu segalanya" jelas Naruto

"Mereka bukan anak-anakmu" ucap Hinata masih bertahan dengan ucapannya

"Aku sudah bilang kau harus menjawabnya dengan jujur" kata Naruto

"Yang jelas aku tahu, kau tak bisa lagi mengelak Hinata" sambung Naruto

"Dan kenapa selama ini kau menyembunyikannya dariku!?" Tanya Naruto marah

Hinata akhirnya menghadapkan wajahnya pada Naruto, ia menatap dalam pria itu, dan setitik air mata turun mengalir dari wajah yang masih saja cantik itu.

"Mereka bukan anak-anakmu, mereka adalah anak-anakku" Tegas Hinata untuk sekian kalinya

"Kau tidak bisa seenaknya mengatakan mereka adalah anak-anakmu" ucap Hinata

"Hinata-

"Karena.." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya

"Jika mereka adalah anak-anakmu, mereka tak akan pernah ada didunia ini, mereka tak akan pernah lahir kedunia ini" Hinata kembali menengadah menatap Naruto

"Kau tak akan pernah membiarkan mereka ada, kau tak akan pernah membiarkan mereka lahir ke dunia ini, kau tak akan pernah membiarkan mereka hidup, kau tak pernah menginginkan seorang anak dariku" kini air mata itu tak bisa terbendung lagi, seakan berlomba untuk turun dari sepasang amethys yang kembali menampakkan keredupan seperti di masa lalu.

Naruto menunduk mendengar penjelasan Hinata, memang benar dia seperti itu saat itu.

"Aku berada dalam posisi yang menyakitkan saat itu, saat aku tahu aku hamil. Aku mencintaimu dan tak ingin melepaskanmu, aku ingin melihat hari dimana kau juga akan mencintaiku, tapi aku berada di posisi dimana aku harus memilih, memilih melepasmu atau melepas anakku, aku mencintai kalian berdua saat itu" bahkan pandangan Hinata nampak kabur karena air mata yang semakin deras mengalir.

"Tapi aku harus memilih, dan aku telah memilih, aku memilih untuk melepasmu, meninggalkanmu, berhenti untuk mengharapkan cintamu. Bukan karena aku telah menyerah, bukan karena aku telah lelah, bukan karena aku telah kalah, tapi kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku tak ingin mendengarmu murka atas kehamilanku, aku tak ingin melihat kau membunuh anakku dihadapanku" jelas Hinata, dia akan mengatakan semuanya pada pria dihadapannya ini.

"Keputusan yang berat, karena aku terlalu mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Apa kau tahu rasanya saat melepaskan seseorang yang sangat kau cintai? Tidak mudah, aku bahkan berpikir ini mungkin pilihan yang salah. Namun, setiap tahu perkembangan tentang anakku, aku merasa bahagia, bahkan aku rasa aku lebih bahagia di banding mencintaimu dulu, aku bahkan lebih bahagia saat tahu anakku adalah mereka, bahwa ada dua nyawa yang akan membuatku lebih bahagia saat mereka lahir di dunia ini. Aku sangat mencintai mereka, dan saat mereka melakukan pergerakan kecil didalam perutku aku merasa mereka juga sangat mencintaiku" Hinata mengelus pelan perut ratanya saat menceritakan saat-saat itu, ia tersenyum kecil meski air mata masih mengalir deras menuruni kedua pipinya, air mata kepedihan masa lalu dan air mata haru bercampur aduk menjadi satu.

"Aku bertekad untuk benar-benar melupakanmu, aku tak ingin mendengar kabar apapun tentangmu, terakhir yang aku tahu kau berbahagia saat menikah dengan wanita yang kau cintai itu, tapi aku juga mempunyai kebahagianku sendiri, aku hidup bersama kedua malaikat kecil yang dikirimkan Tuhan untukku, dan aku tak perlu meminta apapun lagi" jelas Hinata

"Hanya satu hal yang harus kulakukan lagi, aku harus menyembunyikan mereka darimu. Aku takut..masih takut jika kau masih akan membunuh mereka jika tahu bahwa mereka adalah anak-anakmu..hiks" Hinata mengeratkan genggaman pada tas kecil yang ia pegang sejak tadi

"A-aku tak mungkin melakukan hal itu" ucap Naruto yang akhirnya bicara

"Aku takut kehilangan mereka, aku tak ingin kau membunuh mereka, aku tak ingin hal itu terjadi..hiks" Hinata menutup erat matanya membayangkan hal itu

Naruto menatap sendu wanita dihadapannya itu, ingin sekali ia memeluk dan meyakinkan padanya bahwa semuanya telah berubah, telah berbeda, ia bukan laki-laki yang seperti itu, mungkin dulu iya.

"Maafkan aku" ucap Naruto menyesal atas apa yang di alami Hinata di masa lalu.

"Kau tidak salah, aku yang salah. Hal yang berlebihan adalah hal yang selalu salah, aku salah terlalu mencintai dan memujamu" jelas Hinata

"Tapi Hinata, mereka tetap anak-anakku, setidaknya beritahu siapa ayah mereka" ucap Naruto

"Tidak! Aku sudah bilang mereka bukan anak-anakmu" jelas Hinata

"Hinata-

"Kumohon padamu, kumohon jangan mengganggu kehidupanku, kumohon menjauhlah dari kehidupan kami, apa kau mau menghancurkan kebahagiaanku lagi? Apa kau ingin merebut kebahagiaanku lagi?..hiks.. Kumohon padamu..Namikaze-san" mohon Hinata dengan sangat

"Hentikan Hinata! Bisakah kau tidak menyebutku dengan panggilan seperti itu?!" Naruto menaikkan nada suaranya

"Aku adalah ayah mereka!" Jelas Naruto

Hinata menghentikan tangisnya, ia mengusap kasar wajahnya dan berbalik hendak pergi. Namun sebelum itu..

"Kumohon padamu.. Biarkan aku bahagia.. Kumohon Namikaze-san.." Ucap Hinata lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto, bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu.

Hinata berjalan cepat kearah tiga bocah yang sedang berdiri menunggu, saat telah sampai dengan cepat Hinata berlutut dan memeluk erat sang bungsu Himawari, ia mencium seluruh wajah putrinya dan kembali memeluk erat sang putri, seakan ada seseorang yang akan merebut Himawari darinya.

"Kaachan?" Panggil Himawari merasa bingung atas perlakuan sang ibu

"Ada apa sayang?" Tanya Hinata, ia membelai sayang rambut sang bungsu

"Kenapa kaachan menangis?" Tanya Himawari

"Tidak, kaasan tidak menangis" kata Hinata dan mengusap air mata yang kembali mengalir turun dari kedua matanya.

Himawari tersenyum dan mengangguk mendengar jawaban sang ibu "Aku sayang kaachan" ucap Himawari dan memeluk sang ibu erat.

Hinata membalas pelukan sang putri "Kaasan juga sangat menyayangimu sayang" ucap Hinata

"Kaasan? Kaasan kenapa?" Tanya Boruto yang sejak tadi berdiri diam bersama Houtarou menatap aneh sang ibu yang tiba-tiba berperilaku tak biasa.

"Tak apa sayang, kaasan baik" ucap Hinata, ia mencium kening Boruto dengan sayang.

"Ayo pulang" ucap Hinata

Kemudian Hinata berdiri dengan menggendong Himawari, diikuti Boruto dan Houtarou berjalan dibelakang mereka.

' _Siapa yang membuat kaasan menangis?'_

Himawari memeluk Hinata yang menggendongnya, dikejauhan ia melihat seseorang yang ia kenal tengah berdiri dan memeperhatikan mereka, kemudian Himawari melambai kecil dan tersenyum pada orang itu. Naruto melihat Himawari melambai padanya, tanpa berfikir ia balas melambai pada sang putri dan juga tersenyum.

' _Aku tak pernah berfikir untuk merebut kebahagianmu Hinata. Tapi.._

 _Aku berharap aku termasuk didalamnya'_

 _.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tbc_

Huwaaa~

Maaf atas keterlambatan up chapter kali ini, hampir telat sebulan, gomen gomen..

Selamat Tahun Baru.

Udah lewat eh? Hehee

Baiklah,

Maaf atas cerita yang alur kemana-mana, mulai tidak jelas,

Maaf atas segala kekurangan,

Dan terima kasih karena masih ada yang mau nunggu,

Juga terima kasih untuk yang udah read, review, fav, dan follow.

Mell desu~


	15. Chapter 15

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **But Read and Review xD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 15

Dua minggu, sudah dua minggu Naruto menjadi seorang pendiam. Bahkan dalam keadaan sangat marahpun ia tetap diam. Sejak kejadian dua minggu lalulah yang merubahnya seperti itu, dan ini membuat orang-orang di sekitar merasa heran dan penasaran. Mungkin ada sisi positif dari perubahan sikap seorang Naruto, terlebih pada bawahan-bawahannya, mereka tak lagi kena marah dan tak ada lagi pegawai yang dipecat dalam dua minggu ini. Namun sisi negatifnya bagi mereka, mereka lebih repot dari biasanya karena bos mereka terus saja diam.

Suara nada dering berbunyi dari ponsel Naruto, dia melihat nama pemanggil terlebih dulu sebelum menerima panggilan, tak ingin berurusan dengan orang tak penting. Dan ternyata ia menerima panggilan itu, dari sang ibu, orang yang paling penting bahkan.

"Naruto, apa kau sudah makan siang nak?" Tanya Kushina di seberang sana

"Belum" jawab Naruto

"Bahkan sekarang waktu makan siang sudah lewat dan kau belum makan siang?" Ibunya mulai cerewet

"Um" Naruto menjawab dengan gumaman

"Tunggu kaasan disitu, kaasan akan membawakan makan siang dan kau harus memakannya dihadapan kaa-

"Aku akan pulang" potong Naruto

"Ah, souka, kaasan akan menunggumu dirumah" kata Kushina

"Um"

Klik, panggilan berakhir

Kushina menatap sendu ponsel yang ia pegang, perasaan khawatir seorang ibu pada anaknya sangatlah kuat. Entah kali ini apa yang terjadi pada putra semata wayangnya, perubahan sikap yang begitu drastis kembali terjadi seperti saat beberapa tahun yang lalu dengan kondisi yang berbeda, dan kali ini Naruto tak ingin bercerita padanya, pada siapapun.

"Aku akan menyiapkan makan siang untuknya" ucap Kushina berjalan menuju dapur

..

Krieet

"Okaerinasai Naruto" ucap Kushina melihat Naruto telah pulang

"Tadaima" ucap Naruto

Naruto berjalan melewati sang ibu, ia berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Turun dan segera makan, Naruto" kata Kushina

"Ha'i" jawab Naruto

..

Mereka berdua sedang duduk di meja makan, Naruto makan siang dengan Kushina yang memperhatikan. Naruto melahap makanannya dengan perlahan, dalam diam seperti biasanya, dimana berawal sejak dua minggu lalu.

"Kaasan sudah makan?" Tanya Naruto menatap sang ibu

"Um" jawab Kushina mengangguk

"Uhm" tanggapan Naruto dari jawaban sang ibu, ia kembali fokus pada makanannya.

"Naruto, kau ingin cerita?" Tanya Kushina

Pergerakan Naruto terhenti, sendok yang melayang siap masuk ke dalam mulut Naruto berhenti di udara, dengan perlahan Naruto menurunkan dan menaruh sendok tersebut di atas makanannya yang masih tersisa sedikit lagi, dan sekarang ia tak berniat menghabiskan makanannya.

"Naruto?" Panggil Kushina

Naruto berdiri hendak meninggalkan meja makan, sebelum itu terjadi Kushina menghentikannya.

"Naruto, apa yang terjadi? Katakan pada kaasan" kata Kushina

Hening, tak ada jawaban dari Naruto. Kushina berjalan mendekati sang putra.

"Ceritakan pada kaasan" kata Kushina berharap Naruto mau menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi.

"Dia tak memaafkanku.. Dia tak mengizinkanku bertemu dengan mereka.. Dia tak ingin bertemu denganku lagi.."

"A-apa maksudmu Naruto? Dia siapa? Mereka siapa?" Kushina tak mengerti sama sekali dengan ucapan Naruto tentang 'dia' dan 'mereka'.

Naruto menatap sang ibu "Kaasan, aku menyakitinya, aku menghancurkan kebahagiannya, masa lalunya hancur karena diriku" ucap Naruto

"Naruto.." Kushina menatap sendu sang putra yang nampak begitu menyedihkan, namun dia masih belum paham dengan penjelasan Naruto.

"Sekarang dia bahagia, dan tak ingin aku ada dalam kehidupannya" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang ibu.

"Kaasan tak mengerti Naruto" kata Kushina

Dengan cepat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada sang ibu.

"Hinata, kaasan.. Hinata" ucap Naruto

Kushina terkejut mendengar putranya itu menyebut nama mantan istrinya, mantan menantunya.

"Saat ia pergi, saat ia meninggalkanku, saat ku pikir akhirnya ia menyerah padaku, ternyata ada alasan lain dibalik semua itu" kata Naruto, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kushina

"Naruto.." Panggil Kushina melihat sang putra yang terdiam.

"Saat itu ia tengah mengandung, mengandung anakku" kata Naruto

Kushina membulatkan mata tak percaya mendengar kalimat terakhir Naruto. Apa itu benar?

"Dia itu bodoh kaasan, dia terlalu mencintaiku, dia wanita yang sangat bodoh! Hahaha!" Ucap Naruto dengan suara lebih keras dan berbanding dengan tadi ia tertawa layaknya orang yang sudah kehilangan akal.

"Kenapa ia tak mengatakannya padaku? Kenapa ia tak memberitahuku sejak awal? Karena ia takut aku akan membunuh anaknya, membunuh anakku sendiri, apa kaasan tak berfikir dia itu sudah gila? Bagaimana mungkin aku melakukan hal seperti itu hahaha.." Tawa Naruto bahkan terdengar semakin keras memenuhi ruang makan.

"Dia pergi meninggalkanku, dan saat itu aku merasa bahagia, sangat bahagia bahkan. Akhirnya aku bisa hidup bersama dengan orang yang kucintai. Mungkin benar jika ia tak pergi dan malah memberitahukanku tentang kehamilannya, aku akan langsung menbunuh anak yang ia kandung, bahkan membunuhnyaa.. Hahaha-

PLAKK

Hening.

Naruto akhirnya berhenti bicara, berikut tawanya saat Kushina mendaratkan sebuah tamparan keras yang membekas disalah satu pipinya.

"Apa itu benar Naruto? Apa itu alasan Hinata pergi meninggalkanmu?" Tanya Kushina, ia sudah bercucuran air mata sejak mendengar penjelasan awal Naruto. Apa ini putranya? Kenapa putranya bisa bersifat seperti ini? Kenapa putranya bisa melakukan hal sekeji itu?

Naruto diam, tak menjawab pertanyaan sang ibu. Dan Kushina mengartikan itu sebagai jawaban ya.

"K-kenapa? Kenapa kau seperti itu Nak? Kenapa kau menjadi orang yang seperti itu? Saat itu dia adalah istrimu, saat itu ia mengandung anakmu, kenapa Naruto..hiks" Kushina merasa tersayat hatinya mengetahui kebenaran ini, bahkan ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hancurnya Hinata saat itu.

"Kaasan dan tousan bahkan tak pernah meminta maaf pada Hinata, pada Neji. Bahkan kaasan tak berani untuk sekedar menemui mereka. Dan sekarang, kaasan harus mendengar kebenaran ini, apa yang harus kaasan lakukan atas keburukan dari anakku ini! Apa kau benar anakku!? Apa kau seorang laki-laki!?" Kushina berteriak memaki dihadapan sang putra.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan saat itu? Apa kau tak berfikir apa yang terjadi jika kau sampai melakukannya? Dia yang ingin kau bunuh adalah calon anakmu, Naruto. Dia-

"Aku mencintainya, kaasan" potong Naruto

Kembali ucapan Naruto membuat Kushina menghentikan ucapannya, ia dibuat terperangah mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari Naruto.

"Aku tahu, aku mencintainya" ucap Naruto lagi

Naruto menatap ibunya, dan Kushina bisa melihat air mata turun dari sepasang shappire yang nampak redup itu, putranya menangis.

"Aku tahu kesalahanku sangat besar di masa lalu, tapi apa aku tak bisa dimaafkan, kaasan?"

"Naruto.." Lirih Kushina

"Apa aku tak punya kesempatan kedua? Apa ia tak bisa mencintaiku seperti dulu lagi" Naruto bahkan tak mempedulikan dirinya menangis dihadapan sang ibu, nampak menyedihkan.

"Naruto.." Kushina memeluk erat putra semata wayangya itu.

"Aku mencintainya, kaasan" ucap Naruto lagi

Kushina hanya bergumam sebagai tanggapan terhadap ucapan Naruto.

"Aku mencintainya.."

Naruto sekarang tahu, ia mencintai Hinata. Benar mencintainya.

..

Setelah kejadian siang tadi, Kushina menceritakan semuanya pada Minato. Alhasil, Naruto harus mendapatkan kemurkaan dan sedikit pelajaran dari sang ayah. Namun setelah semua itu mereka berencana besok akan mengambangi kediaman Hyuuga, selain untuk meminta maaf, kedatangan mereka untuk bertemu dengan cucu-cucu mereka setelah Naruto menceritakan selebihnya. Meski harus menampakkan wajah malu mereka dihadapan Neji yang sekarang telah menjadi kepala keluarga Hyuuga, mereka akan tetap pergi, tentu itu tak sebanding dengan apa yang telah dilakukan oleh putra mereka pada adik Neji.

..

Keesokan harinya sesuai rencana, hari ini tepatnya hari Minggu mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kediaman Hyuuga, dengan Naruto juga pastinya. Mereka berangkat di sore hari karena tahu Neji ada dirumah di hari minggu ini. Namun mereka tak mengizinkan Naruto ikut masuk sesampainya mereka disana nanti, menghindari keributan terjadi.

Akhirnya mereka berada tepat didepan gerbang kediaman Hyuuga setelah beberapa menit perjalanan. Pintu gerbang segera terbuka setelah sang penjaga mengetahui siapa yang datang mengunjungi kediaman majikannya. Dengan segera Minato dan Kushina turun dari mobil dan berjalan menuju pintu rumah Hyuuga. Sedang Naruto hanya duduk memandangi kedua orang tuanya dibalik kaca mobil.

Ting Tong

Ting Tong

Kushina telah memencet bel sebanyak dua kali, hanya selang beberapa detik pintu terbuka.

"Ah?"

Tenten yang membuka pintu saat mendengar bel rumah berbunyi merasa terkejut dengan tamu yang berkunjung. Wajar saja, tamu yang datang mengunjungi kediaman keluarganya adalah pasangan suami istri, Tuan dan Nyonya Namikaze. Sudah sangat lama sekali mereka tak bertemu bahkan berhubungan dengan keluarga Namikaze selain partner kerja perusahaan, sudah hampir delapan tahun tepatnya.

"Jisan, basan" ucap Tenten

"Lama tak bertemu Tenten" ucap Kushina

"Boleh kami masuk?" Tanya Kushina

"Emm.."

Tenten memutar kepalanya kebelakang menatap kedalam rumah sebelum kembali menghadapkan wajahnya ke pasangan dihadapannya ini.

"Y-yah.. Silahkan" kata Tenten mempersilahkan, meski ucapan dan wajahnya terlihat ragu.

Tenten menutup pintu setelah Minato dan Kushina masuk, setelah itu ia ikut berjalan masuk.

"Siapa yang datang Tenten?" Neji berjalan keluar untuk melihat siapa yang datang, dan seperti Tenten ia juga terkejut melihat siapa tamu yang datang.

Kushina langsung menerjang tubuh Neji saat dilihatnya Neji keluar, ia memeluk erat Neji dengan penuh rasa bersalah dan kerinduan menjadi satu.

"Neji, maafkan basan, maafkan kami, maafkan Naruto.." Kushina menangis histeris dengan meraung-raung meminta maaf pada Neji.

"Basan, tidak apa-apa" ucap Neji

"Harusnya basan bisa berani meminta maaf padamu, harusnya kami melakukannya sejak awal" ucap Kushina

"Hentikan Kushina-basan, basan terlalu berlebihan.. tidak apa-apa" ucap Neji menenangkan Kushina.

Setelah berakhirnya drama yang mereka lakukan, mereka berempat kini duduk saling berhadapan di ruang tamu.

"Maafkan kami baru menemui kalian setelah bertahun-tahun" ucap Kushina, masih ada jejak-jejak air mata diwajahnya.

"Tak apa basan" ucap Tenten

"Bagaimana kabar Kushina-basan dan Minato-jisan?" Tanya Neji

"Kami baik-baik saja" jawab Minato tersenyum

"Bagaimana dengan kalian semua?" Tanya Kushina

"Kami semua baik-baik saja" jawab Neji

"Bagaimana Hanabi? Kudengar ia pindah untuk tinggal kembali dirumah ini" tanya Minato

"Yah jisan, saat ia masih berkuliah dan memutuskan untuk kembali tinggal bersama kami" jawab Neji

"Dimana Hinata?" Tanya Kushina, seperti ia tak sabar menemui wanita itu.

"Dia sedang keluar" jawab Tenten

Kushina mengangguk mengerti.

"Kami kesini juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu" kata Minato

Neji dan Tenten yang mendengarnya diam menunggu.

"Kami tahu dari Naruto, bahwa Hinata memiliki anak kembar, dan ia juga mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah anak Naruto. Apa itu benar?" jelas Minato

Dan pasangan dihadapan Minato mengeluarkan ekspresi terkejut atas ucapan Minato, dan untuk beberapa waktu suasana menjadi hening.

"Itu memang benar jisan" kata Neji bersuara

Minato dan Kushina menampakkan wajah terkejut sekaligus bahagia mereka saat mendengar pengakuan Neji.

"Tapi Hinata tak menganggapnya seperti itu. Ia selalu menegaskan bahwa mereka adalah anak-anaknya, hanya anak-anaknya" sambung Neji

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Minato

"Maaf, tapi begitulah kenyataannya jisan" kata Neji

"Tapi-

"Tak apa, kami mengerti" potong Kushina

"Dia ibunya, dia menjalani hidupnya sendiri tanpa seorang pasangan, dia yang merawat dan membesarkan anak-anaknya, dia yang selalu ada untuk mereka. Kami mengerti, itu adalah haknya" sambung Kushina

"Tapi bisakan kami bertemu dengan mereka?" Tanya Kushina

"Tentu basan, kapanpun basan mau" ucap Tenten yang berjalan keluar dari dalam membawa minuman dihadapan mereka.

"Basan tunggu saja, sebentar lagi mereka pasti pulang" sambung Tenten

Sementara itu didalam mobil, Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya di jok mobil, meski ia diam tak bergerak diposisi itu, tapi pikirannya menerawang jauh memikirkan Hinata dan kedua anaknya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Shuu~

Bersamaan dengan ia yang memikirkan tentang mereka, dibalik kaca ia bisa melihat Hinata dan kedua anaknya dan anak Neji berjalan melewati mobilnya. Ingin sekali ia turun dan langsung menerjang mereka, tapi ia tak bisa melakukannya. Ia bisa melihat betapa bahagianya mereka, bersenda gurau, canda tawa, tak ada beban yang nampak. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa turun menemui mereka dan melenyapkan semua kebahagiaan itu. Biarlah ia hanya memandangi mereka dibalik kaca mobil ini, dan bersyukurlah dia karena kaca mobil ini gelap dan tak bisa terlihat apa yang ada didalam dari luar.

"Kaachan, itu mobil siapa?" Tanya Himawari menunjuk sebuah mobil sedan putih yang terparkir di dekat rumah mereka.

Hinata dan kedua bocah laki-laki disitu berbalik bersamaan dan memandangi mobil yang ditunjuk Himawari.

"Kaasan tidak tahu sayang, mungkin salah satu teman paman Neji" ucap Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Himawari

Setelah itu mereka kembali berjalan menuju pintu rumah. Namun entah kenapa, sebelum Boruto melanjutkan jalannya, ia memandang intens mobil itu, bahkan membuat kedua alisnya menekuk kebawah, entah apa yang ada dibenaknya.

"Kami pulang..." Himawari berlari masuk dengan berteriak lantang dan bersemangat

"Okaeri.." Semua serempak menjawab

"Eh?" ucap Himawari ketika iris shappirenya melihat sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan sedang duduk di ruang tamu mereka, sekarang ekspresinya berubah.

"Dimana ibumu sayang?" Tanya Tenten memandang Himawari

Belum sempat Himawari menjawab Hinata sudah terlihat memasuki ruang tamu, dan sama seperti Himawari ia juga menampakkan ekspresi terkejut melihat Minato dan Kushina ada disana, hal yang sama terjadi pada dua bocah laki-laki dibelakang Hinata.

Hinata mengambil salah satu tempat duduk dengan Himawari yang ikut duduk disamping sang ibu dan memeluknya sayang, sedang Boruto dan Houtarou memilih menuju kamar mereka setelah berpamitan pada semua orang diruang tamu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu sayang?" Tanya Kushina membuka suara

"Aku baik kaasan" jawab Hinata dengan tersenyum yang mengatakan bahwa dia benar baik-baik saja.

Sungguh Kushina rasanya ingin menangis, bahkan kedua iris violetnya telah berkaca-kaca mendengar mantan menantunya masih memanggilnya dengan sebutan ibu. Seperti saat pertama melihat kedua cucunya rasanya ia hampir menumpahkan rasa bahagianya dengan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Bagaimana kabar kaasan dan tousan?" Tanya Hinata memandang mereka berdua

"Kami baik-baik saja nak" jawab Minato

"Syukurlah, aku merasa senang mendengarnya" ucap Hinata

"Siapa namamu anak manis?" Kushina bertanya, kini dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis kecil yang berada disebelah Hinata.

"Ada yang bertanya sayang, ayo dijawab" ucap Hinata pada Himawari yang nampak malu-malu

Himawari menatap ibunya lekat-lekat, setelah melihat ibunya memberikan sebuah anggukan kecil, ia mengalihkan pandangannya menghadap Minato dan Kushina.

"N-namaku.. Himawari" ucap Himawari dengan suara kecil saat menyebutkan namanya.

"Ah, nama yang cantik seperti orangnya, Hima-chan sangat cantik seperti ibunya" ucap Kushina menatap gemas sang cucu yang terihat mau-malu.

"Arigatou basan" ucap Himawari menampilkan senyum lebarnya, layaknya anak kecil yang senang di puji.

Kushina menggeleng dengan jari telunjuknya ia kibaskan kekanan kekiri. "bukan basan, tapi baasan" ucap Kushina

"Baasan?" Himawari memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap bingung Kushina.

Kushina mengangguk mantap. Kemudian Himawari menatap sang ibu disampingnya, dan ia juga mendapat sebuah anggukan kecil disana.

"Baasan.. Jiisan?" Sekarang Himawari menatap Minato dengan ekspresi meminta pendapat.

Minato tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. Entah kenapa setelah mendapat anggukan dari Minato, Himawari menampakkan wajah ceria seperti dia biasanya.

"Baasan.. Jiisan.." Dia mengucapkan dua kata itu dengan semangat.

Semua orang tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Himawari yang begitu polos.

"Kenapa Boruto tak turun?" Tanya Minato

"Aku yang akan memanggilnya" ucap Himawari bersemangat, ia berlari meninggalkan ruang tamu.

"Boruto niichan" teriak Himawari

"Ia terlihat bersemangat" ucap Minato

"Dia gadis kecil yang ceria" ucap Kushina tersenyum memandang Himawari

Sedang dikamar lantai atas. Boruto dan Houtarou sedang dikamar mereka. Posisi Boruto tengah berbaring dengan kedua tangannya sebagai bantalan dan menatap langit-langit kamar, sedang Houtarou sedang duduk bersandar di tempat tidur miliknya.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan?" Tanya Houtarou

"Tidak ada" jawab Boruto

"Dasar pembohong" ucap Houtarou dengan melempar sebuah bantal ke wajah Boruto

"Itte.."

Set

Syuut

Boruto balas melempar Houtarou. Namun ternyata, gagal.

"Kau pasti memikirkan tentang sepasang suami istri yang ada dibawah" tebak Houtarou

"Itu karena kau juga memikirkan hal yang sama, kan?" Kata Boruto

"Yah.. Aku mencurigai sesuatu" ucap Houtarou

"Hm" Boruto hanya bergumam

"Boruto-niichan.."

"Boruto-niichan.."

Suara Himawari terdengar dari luar kamar, tengah memanggil-manggil Boruto.

Tok tok tok

Cklek

"Ada apa Hima?" Tanya Houtarou yang membuka pintu

"Boruto-niichan disuruh turun kebawah" kata Himawari

"Kenapa?" Tanya Houtarou

"Baasan dan jiisan ingin bertemu" kata Himawari

Houtarou menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar jawaban Himawari, sedang Boruto melirik kearah mereka berdua, kedua alisnya menekuk mendengar alasan Himawari. Dan sekarang dia lebih curiga dengan sebutan Himawari pada kedua orang dibawah.

..

Tak butuh waktu lama Himawari kembali keruang tamu bersama Boruto dan Houtarou dibelakangnya. Himawari kembali duduk ditempatnya disebelah sang ibu, begitu juga Boruto mengambil tempat disamping sang ibu, Houtarou juga mengambil tempat disebelah ibunya, Tenten.

"Selamat sore basan, jisan, perkenalkan namaku Hyuuga Houtarou" ucap Houtarou memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan

"Salam kenal Houtarou-kun, nama bibi Kushina dan ini suamiku Minato" ucap Kushina

"Perkenalkan dirimu sayang" kata Hinata pada sang putra

"Namaku Hyuuga Boruto, salam kenal jisan, basan" ucap Boruto

"Salam kenal Boruto-kun" ucap Kushina, sedang Minato hanya terus tersenyum memandang sang cucu laki-lakinya yang begitu mirip dengan sang putra, ayah mereka.

"Mereka berdua sangat tampan" ucap Kushina, ia terlihat begitu bahagia.

"Boruto-kun, kau begitu mirip dengan ayahmu" ucap Kushina

"Tidak! Dia putraku, mereka anak-anakku" teriak Hinata

JDEERR

Entah karena Kushina yang terlalu bahagia sehingga tak sadar kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya, dan membuat Hinata secara reflek menegaskan hal itu, membuat suasana menjadi hening.

Atmosfir tegang begitu nampak diantara mereka semua. Himawari menampakkan wajah terkejut menatap sang ibu yang pertama kalinya ia mendengar suara ibunya membentak, Houtarou dan Boruto mengeluarkan ekspresi terkejut mendengar ucapan Kushina dan respon Hinata. Dan Boruto butuh penjelasan.

"Maafkan aku, tai mereka adalah anak-anakku" ucap Hinata memeluk kedua anak yang sangat ia cintai, sayangi.

Tak ada yang berani membuka suara setelah itu.

Kedua mata itu memejam erat, kedua alisnya menekuk kebawah, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia mendengarnya, mendengar semuanya, mendengar penyangkalan Hinata atas ucapan ibunya. Naruto sedang berdiri di samping pintu rumah, mendengar semua yang mereka bicarakan sejak Hinata masuk kedalam. Dan betapa hancurnya saat Hinata benar tak mengakui dirinya sebagai ayah dari Boruto dan Himawari. Sedih, perih, sakit, hancur dirasakannya bersamaan.

' _Hinata..'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Oweeee bersambung xD

Wokehh, semuanya telah terungkap.

Jadi kalian fikir ini last chap?

Dimana Naruto menjelaskan semua kepada kedua orang tuanya, lalu mereka pergi kekediaman Hyuuga untuk meminta maaf dan meminta Hinata untuk kembali padanya. Bahkan dengan Naruto yang bermohon-mohon dan bersujud-sujud dihadapan Hinata, lalu Hinata memaafkannya dan mereka kembali bersama dan hidup bahagia...

Ohh tidak mungkin!

Jadi what next?

Tunggu ajaa, bagi yang mau tapi :)

Okehhh,

Maaf kalo upnya masih lama,

Maaf atas segala kekurangan,

Maaf karena cerita mulai membingungkan, membosankan, menjenuhkan, dan me.. me.. lainnya.

Terima kasih utk yg udah nunggu..

Terima kasih utk yg udah read, review, fav n follow..

Mell desu~


	16. Chapter 16

**Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **But Read and Review xD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 16

Seseorang.. Siapa saja.. Tolong dia.. Orang itu.. Pria itu.. Akan bunuh diri..

Hentikan pria itu!

Klik

"Apa ia telah kehilangan akal sampai berfikir untuk bunuh diri?"

"Bodoh!"

Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas, meregangkan otot-otot yang terasa kaku setelah dua jam lamanya dalam posisi duduk, menonton berita di tv tentang seorang pria yang mencoba melakukan tindakan bunuh diri. Sungguh tindakan yang bodoh fikirnya.

Sudah seminggu setelah kejadian di kediaman Hyuuga, meski ia harus menerima kenyataan pahit dimana Hinata sudah benar-benar tak menganggap dirinya, ia tetap harus melanjutkan hidupnya. Ibunya menangis seharian setelah pulang kerumah hari itu. Sungguh, ia terlalu sering melihat ibunya menangis karena dirinya. Tapi berfikir untuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti pria di tv tadi adalah hal yang tidak pernah ada dalam daftar hal yang akan ia lakukan untuk melanjutkan hidup. Tapi, bukan berarti kejadian hari itu tak membuatnya terpukul dan membuatnya melakukan hal yang buruk. Meski itu tak sampai membuatnya melakukan percobaan bunuh diri.

Flashback

Darah.

Tss

Tss

Darah mengalir turun membasahi lantai, tapi pria itu bahkan tak mempedulikannya sedikitpun. Tak peduli walau kepalan tangannya dipenuhi darah, tak peduli meski rasa sakit telah menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya, ia tak peduli.

"Cih, kau fikir ini sakit?" Ucapnya ketus

"Bahkan rasa sakit ini belum setara dengan apa yang ia rasakan" ucapnya lagi

"DAN ITU SEMUA KARENA DIRIMU, BRENGSEK!"

PRANG..!

Kembali Naruto melayangkan tinjunya pada sebuah cermin besar yang ada dihadapannya setelah puas memaki bayangannya sendiri.

Hah.. Hah..

Hah.. Hah..

"Ck, apa yang kau lihat, Bodoh!" Kembali Naruto memaki bayangannya yang sekarang tak nampak beraturan karena kondisi cermin yang telah pecah akibat ulahnya.

"YAH! INI SEMUA SALAHMU!" Teriaknya dan menempelkan jari telunjuknya di cermin, menunjuk bayangan wajahnya.

Naruto berada dikamarnya, bukan hanya cermin yang menjadi korbannya, bahkan kamarnya nampak sangat berantakan karena ulahnya. Ia bahkan tak peduli jika ada beberapa barang mahal yang telah ia hancurkan.

Buk

Naruto menempelkan kepalan tangannya yang berdarah itu didinding samping cermin, dan memandang benci pada bayangannya sendiri.

"Dia sangat mencintaiku.. Tapi aku menyia-nyiakannya, bahkan menyakitinya.." Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"..dan memilih orang yang salah"

Flashback off

..

Tit tit

Bunyi arloji mahal yang ia kenakan berbunyi, membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya. Mengecek arloji mewah itu, yang melekat dipergelangan tangan kirinya, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 12.30. Sebentar lagi waktu makan siang, tapi bukan karena hal itu ia mengecek waktu, bukan karena ia sedang lapar, tapi karena ia harus melakukan kegiatan yang baru-baru ini ia kerjakan, kegiatan yang paling ia sukai dalam seminggu ini.

..

Kediaman Hyuuga

"Aa maaf aku terlambat, kau jadi harus melakukannya sendiri" Ucap Tenten ketika memasuki dapur dan mendapati Hinata disana sedang memotong-motong sayur.

"Tak apa neesan" kata Hinata

Tenten menaruh beberapa plastik belanjaan diatas meja, dia habis belanja tentu saja.

"Tadi aku bertemu Sakura dijalan, kami mengobrol beberapa menit dan membuatku pulang sedikit terlambat" ucap Tenten

"Tak apa neesan, jadi apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Hinata

"Hanya membicarakan tentang anak-anak. Dan dia menanyakan tentangmu" jawab Tenten

"Ah, sekarang sudah hampir siang. Biar aku yang melanjutkannya, kau pergi menjemput anak-anak" kata Tenten lagi

Hinata hanya mengangguk.

..

Siapa saja bisa menyebutnya sebagai seorang penguntit. Yah, karena dia memang melakukan hal semacam itu. Dengan duduk manis dalam mobil mewahnya, memarkir kesayangannya itu di suatu tempat strategis, sedikit jauh dari tempat 'sasaran', selanjutnya dia tinggal menunggu orang yang menjadi sasarannya.

Naruto telah melakukan kegiatan ini selama seminggu ini, bertepatan dengan kejadian dikediaman Hyuuga. Tentu saja, hal ini memang berhubungan. Karena ia sedang menguntit anak-anaknya sendiri. Jika ia tak bisa bertemu dengan mereka, biarlah ia melihat mereka dari jauh, setidaknya perasaan rindu seorang ayah bisa sedikit terobati.

..

Akhirnya waktu yang ia nanti telah tiba, sekarang sudah waktu jam pulang sekolah, bel pertanda berakhirnya kegiatan sekolah telah berbunyi. Naruto memperbaiki posisi duduknya, kedua netranya mencari-cari dua objek yang sangat ia nanti.

"Itu mereka" ucapnya tersenyum senang saat telah menemukan mereka, anak-anaknya.

Ia akan terus berada disitu sampai Tenten atau Hinata datang menjemput mereka. Dia sangat suka ketika melihat putri kecilnya sangat bahagia melihat Hinata datang menjemputnya, putri kecilnya akan berlari kearah ibunya, dan menceritakan semua hal yang telah ia lakukan disekolah. Dan Naruto tak pernah mengalihkan perhatiannya ketika memandang senyum bahagia yang terukir diwajah sang mantan istri. Bahkan ia tak rela hanya untuk berkedip. Karena saat itulah Hinata terlihat seribu kali lebih cantik, pikir Naruto.

Lihat betapa menggemaskannya mereka, rasanya ingin sekali Naruto mendatangi mereka dan memeluk keduanya dengan erat. Berharap bisa turun dan mengajak mereka makan siang bersama, menghabiskan waktu mengobrol bersama, berinteraksi layaknya ayah dan anak. Tapi ia harus mengurungkan niatnya itu. Bisa dibilang, dia adalah pria terberani paling pengecut didunia ini.

"Hah.. Aku berharap bisa melihat mereka tumbuh" keluhnya

' _Bisakah waktu berjalan mundur'_

 _.._

Waktu terus berjalan. Hari terus berganti. Malam dan siang terus bergantian melakukan tugasnya. Dan Naruto terus saja melakukan profesi barunya sebagai seorang _stalker_ sejak sebulan lalu _._ Bukan hanya dua malaikat kecilnya yang menjadi korban, tapi ia juga sering mencuri-curi waktu pekerjaannya agar bisa keluar dan melihat aktifitas yang dilakukan oleh sang mantan istri. Pengecut memang, tapi ia dengan senang hati melakukannya.

Tapi berbeda dengan hari ini, Naruto tak bisa melakukan _profesi barunya_ itu, karena siang nanti ia akan melakukan penerbangan menuju Seoul untuk melakukan salah satu rapat pentingnya disana.

"Anda sudah siap Tuan?" Tanya sekertaris Naruto yang memasuki ruangan Naruto.

"Ya" jawab Naruto singkat dan berdiri kemudian berjalan lebih dulu keluar ruangan.

"Kenapa penerbangan ditunda selama sejam tadi?" Tanya Naruto yang berjalan didepan sekertarisnya

"Menurut info ada s-sedikit kesalahan teknis" jawab sang sekertaris yang berjalan tergesa-gesa dibelakang Naruto karena mengikuti langkah cepat sang bos.

"Cepatlah! Sudah terlambat selama sejam dan kau berjalan sangat lambat!" Kata Naruto kesal

"H-ha'i" cicit sang sekertaris

Jangan salahkan Naruto yang kesal karena penundaan penerbangan selama sejam tadi, dia hanya kesal karena hari ini tak bisa melihat anak-anaknya.

' _Fokuslah! Dan selesaikan pekerjaan disana secepat mungkin'_ menyemangati diri sendiri salah satu cara membuatnya sedikit tenang.

..

"Aku akan ikut"

"Tidak perlu, biar aku sendiri yang pergi"

"Tapi.."

"Kau ini kenapa Hinata? Biasanya kan memang seperti ini" kata Tenten menatap Hinata yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba berfikiran untuk ikut menjemput anak-anak disekolah.

"Baiklah, hati-hati Tenten-nee" kata Hinata

"Uhm, jangan khawatir, adik ipar" ucap Tenten tersenyum menatap Hinata

..

"Kenapa kita tak mencoba pulang sendiri?" Tanya Boruto

Sepertinya ia tengah bosan menunggu selama sejam disekolah saat ibunya atau bibinya belum datang menjemput. Bel pulang sekolah memang telah berbunyi sejam lalu.

"Tunggulah, Boruto" kata Houtarou menanggapi adik sepupunya

"Kurasa kita bisa melakukannya" kata Boruto

"Kenapa kau jadi keras kepala?" Tanya Houtarou heran menatap Boruto

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang Boruto-niichan, Houtarou-niichan" ucap Himawari tiba-tiba

"Hah.. Kalian berdua" Houtarou menghela nafas mendengarnya

"Ugh.. Ugh.. Aku ingin ke toilet" ucap Himawari berlari masuk kedalam wilayah sekolah

"Hei Himawari!" Panggil Boruto

"Aku akan melihatnya" kata Boruto berjalan masuk kedalam sekolah untuk menyusul sang adik.

"Ibu memang terlambat" kata Houtarou setelah mengecek jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Hima.." Panggil Boruto

"Apa belum selesai?" Tanya Boruto

Sudah lebih dari lima menit dan adiknya itu belum juga keluar.

Tak ada jawaban.

Tok tok tok

"Hima.." Panggil Boruto lagi

Kembali Boruto mengetuk pintu toilet.

"Hima.. Jika kau mempermainkan niisan, niisan akan membuka pintunya" kata Boruto memberi sedikit ancaman ketika sang adik belum merespon.

"Niisan serius looh.." Kata Boruto mencoba bercanda saat perasaannya mulai khawatir

"Kubuka ya.."

Cklek

"Hima?!" Suara Boruto terdengar menjerit menyebut nama sang adik, ia masuk kedalam dan memeriksanya, dan tak menemukan keberadaan Himawari disana.

"Hima!" Boruto mulai panik sekarang

"Hima! Jangan permainkan niisan"

"Hima!"

"Hima!" Boruto terus saja bereteriak memanggil sang adik.

"HIMA!"

Tap tap tap

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.."

"Kudengar suara teriakan, apa yang terjadi? Dimana Himawari?" Tanya Houtarou memandang Boruto yang terlihat berlari keluar dari dalam sekolah dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Himawarih.. Hh.. Apa Hima belum kesini?" Tanya Boruto masih dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal akibat lari

"Dia sama sekali belum kesini" jawab Houtarou, perasaannya mulai tak enak.

"Kukira kau menyusulnya" kata Houtarou

"Aku tak menemukannya didalam" kata Boruto

"Apa?! Kau serius, Boruto?" Tanya Houtarou

"Aku tak mungkin bercanda sekarang" kata Boruto

"Kau sudah mencarinya keseluruh sekitar sekolah?" Tanya Houtarou

Boruto menggeleng "ayo kita cari sekarang" kata Boruto

Mereka baru saja hendak berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah, tiba-tiba..

"NIICHAN... BORUTO-NIICHAN! AARRGHH..mmphh"

"Himawari?!"

"Himawari?!"

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu mereka berdua berlari menuju suara teriakan Himawari.

Tap tap tap

"Himawari!" Boruto meneriakkan nama Himawari saat melihat sang adik berada dijalan belakang sekolah mereka, dan adiknya dipaksa masuk kesebuah mobil hitam oleh dua orang asing laki-laki bertubuh tegap.

Himawari dan kedua pria asing yang memegnangnya berbalik saat mendengar suara Boruto.

"Mmphh..NIICHAN..mmpph..."

"Diamlah bocah!" Ucap salah satu pria

"Cepat masukkan dia" ucap pria satunya lagi

"Lepaskan adikku!" Teriak Boruto

Boruto dan Houtarou menambah laju lari mereka agar bisa menjangkau tempat Himawari.

"Mereka menculik Himawari" kata Houtarou

"LEPASKAN ADIKKU!" Boruto terus saja meneriaki mereka

"Cepat jalan" ucap salah satu pria saat mereka berhasil memaksa Himawari masuk kedalam mobil, berikut mereka.

"Tidak!"

"HIMA.."

Mereka berdua terlambat, mobil hitam itu telah berjalan. Boruto dan Houtarou masih terus berlari mengejar mobil yang telah melaju itu, Boruto mengambil beberapa batu dan melemparkannya kearah mobil tersebut. Dua diantara lemparannya mengenai sasaran, salah satunya mengenai kaca belakang mobil dan menimbulkan sedikit retak disana . Ketika Boruto mencoba melempar lagi, Houtarou menghentikannya.

"Hentikan Boruto!"

"Jangan menghentikanku!"

"Kau akan menyakiti Himawari"

Setelah mendengar ucapan Houtarou, akhirnya Boruto berhenti. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya kejalan.

"Hima.." Ucapnya lirih

"Boruto, Hima akan baik-baik saja" kata Houtarou mencoba menenangkan adik sepupunya

"Apa yang akan kukatakan pada kaasan.." ucap Boruto

Houtarou ikut terduduk disamping Boruto. Bocah yang sebentar lagi berumur sembilan tahun itu menangis, meski ia mengatakan adik kecilnya akan baik-baik saja, tapi ia tak bisa menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa ia takut sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada Himawari. Begitupun Boruto, sebagai kembaran sekaligus kakak dari Himawari, ia merasa tak bisa menjadi kakak yang baik untuk sang adik, membiarkan adiknya sendirian, tak bisa melindunginya, tak bisa menyelamatkannya. Air matapun tak bisa lolos untuk turun memikirkan hal buruk yang akan terjadi pada sang adik.

"Maafkan niisan.."

..

"Sekarang pasti Hinata telah menjemput mereka"

Hah..

Terdengar helaan nafas berat disana.

BRAKK

"NARUTO-SAMA!"

Suara teriakan dan bantingan keras pintu ruangan yang ditempati Naruto membuatnya terkejut.

"Ada apa?! Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto pada sekertarisnya, sang pelaku.

"Go-gomen Naruto-sama, handphone anda tertinggal diruangan rapat tadi" kata sekertaris

"Hanya itu? Hanya karena itu kau berteriak seperti ada sesuatu yang sangat darurat" kata Naruto kesal

"Ma-maaf" cicit sang sekertaris

"Ck, taruh diatas meja" ucap Naruto

Sang sekertaris berjalan mendekat kearah sebuah meja yang ada dalam ruangan tempat Naruto berada. Setelah itu ia kembali berjalan kearah pintu untuk keluar.

"P-permisi Tuan"

BRAKK

Naruto menutup mata ketika kembali sang sekertaris membanting pintu untuk yang kedua kali. Entah karena sengaja atau terlalu takut. Padahal Naruto baru saja mengistirahatkan dirinya dengan duduk bersandar disebuah sofa setelah melakukan dua rapat berturut-turut, tapi sekertaris cerobohnya itu malah membuatnya kesal dan terganggu. Sekertaris yang telah dipilihkan oleh ayahnya ini sering sekali membuat kesalahan. Tapi, entah kenapa Naruto tak berniat menggantikan posisinya.

*suara dering hp*

Naruto mengepalkan salah satu tangannya dan tangan lainnya memijit pelipisnya.

"Ck, sekarang apa lagi?" Ucapnya kesal ketika ia baru saja kembali memejamkan kedua matanya, handphonenya malah berdering.

Dengan malas Naruto bangkit dan berjalan kearah meja untuk mengambil handphonnya. Apa yang ada difikirannya? Dia akan dengan senang hati memberi sumpah serapah pada orang yang menghubunginya jika itu adalah sebuah panggilan tak penting.

Namun, kening Naruto berkerut saat melihat sebuah nomor yang tak dikenal yang menghubunginya.

"Jangan katakan ini benar panggilan tak penting oleh orang yang tak punya pikiran" ucap Naruto sebelum mengangkat dengan ragu panggilan itu.

"Katakan siapa ini? Dan apa yang kau inginkan?" kata Naruto tanpa basa-basi

"Oh hai Naruto-kun.." ucap suara diseberang sana

' _Suara ini?'_

 _"_ Haloo Naruto-kun, apa kau masih disana?" Tanya orang yang menghubunginya

"E-mm ya" kata Naruto

"Kau jadi orang yang dingin sekarang"

"Hentikan, apa yang kau inginkan Shion?" Tanya Naruto

Ya. Orang yang menghubunginya adalah wanita yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya, seluruh hidupnya. Ia bahkan tak ingin menyebutnya sebagai mantan istrinya. Shion, dia tak akan pernah melupakan nama itu. Meski diawal Naruto terlihat terkejut dan sedikit tergagap ketika tahu bahwa yang menghubunginya adalah Shion, namun Naruto tak pernah berfikir bahwa dirinya merasa senang karena Shion menghubunginya lagi setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Bahkan ia berharap wanita itu telah musnah dari muka bumi.

"Aa jadi kau masih mengingatku, Naruto-kun" ucap Shion

"Apa mungkin... Kau juga masih mencintaiku" kata Shion

Naruto terkekeh "Keh, apa kau mengharapkannya, WANITA?!"

"Jangan berpura-pura. Tak ada yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Shion" ucap Shion dengan bangga

"Kau bahkan tahu itu. Mungkin sekarangpun kau masih belum bisa menggantikanku dengan wanita lain" tambahnya

"Maaf saja, tapi cukup sekali aku terjebak dalam lubang hitam yang dalam dan gelap yang telah kau buat" balas Naruto

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja, Namikaze-sama!" Kata Shion menekankan kata Namikaze.

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan? Oh.. Kuharap bukan kau yang ingin kembali padaku karena harta kekasihmu telah habis kau gunakan dengan sangat 'bijak'" kata Naruto, tentu ia tak suka dipermalukan oleh wanita bernama Shion itu.

"Tenang saja, harta kekayaan kami sangat cukup" kata Shion

"Tapi, kau benar. Karena kami ingin cukup itu menjadi lebih" sambungnya

Naruto menekuk kedua alisnya mendengar penjelasan Shion.

"Jadi kau ingin meminta 'lebih' itu padaku?" Kata Naruto remeh

"Yah, kau cukup pintar karena tahu" kata Shion

Salah satu sudut bibir Naruto naik, "sungguh lucu. Tapi, aku akan dengan senang hati memberikannya jika kau dan suami keparatmu itu telah terkubur menyatu dengan tanah" kata Naruto

Shion terdengar tertawa diseberang sana.

"Itu tak akan terjadi. Karena, kau yang akan mengalaminya. Yah.. Maksudku mungkin itu akan terjadi padamu jika saja kau tahu salah satu hal yang bisa membuatmu hidup akan musnah" kata Shion

Lagi, kedua alis Naruto menekuk mendengar penjelasan Shion.

"Apa maksudmu wanita sialan?!" Tanya Naruto yang sudah mulai tersulut emosi.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, aku akan mematikan panggilan ini, dan kuharap hal itu juga terjadi padamu" kata Naruto

"No.. No.. No.. Jika aku jadi kau, aku tak akan melakukannya. Kau tak ingin menyesal bukan?" kata Shion membuat Naruto membatalkan niatnya.

"Apa mau mu?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa ada seorang gadis kecil disini bersamaku" kata Shion

"Dia gadis kecil yang cantik, yah seperti ibunya kurasa. Rambut indigo dengan dua garis yang sama seperti yang kau miliki dibagian pipi" jelas Shion

' _Himawari?!'_

 _"_ Aa siapa tadi namanya? Ah Himawari" kata Shion

Meski sedikit khawatir, tapi..

"Kau fikir aku akan percaya dengan kebohonganmu itu?!" Kata Naruto

"Himawari baik-baik saja, dia bersama ibu-

"KAACHAAANN!"

"!"

Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya mendengar teriakan dari tempat Shion.

"KAACHAAAN..hiks..hiks..Tolong.."

"KAA-mmphh.."

"Himawari!" Naruto meneriakkan nama sang putri

"HIMA!"

"Sshht.. Jangan teriak seperti itu" kata Shion

"WANITA SIALAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA HIMAWARI!" Naruto meneriakkan suaranya tanpa peduli siapa saja bisa mendengarnya diluar.

"Hei diamlah! Kau fikir dengan merutukku seperti itu akan memudahkanmu mendapatkannya kembali" ucap Shion berupa ancaman

"Halooo Tuan Namikaze.. Lama tak mendengar suaramu"

Tiba-tiba suara Shion berubah menjadi suara berat seorang pria.

"Hidan" bisik Naruto

"Oh.. Kau masih mengenalku rupanya. Aku merasa terhormat" kata pria itu yang ternyata Hidan

"Tentu aku takkan pernah bisa melupakan kalian berdua. Melupakan semua yang telah kalian lakukan pada kehidupanku" kata Naruto

"Aa waktu itu yah. Masa lalu yang 'indah'" kata Hidan

"Jangan lakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada putriku! Atau kau akan tahu akibatnya" ancam Naruto

"Aku takut sekali mendengarnya.. Tolong jangan seperti itu Tuan Namikaze yang terhormat" ejek Hidan

"HA HA HA HA HA..."

Dengan kerasnya Hidan tertawa mengejek Naruto.

"Sejak kapan aku takut dengan ancamanmu NAMIKAZE!" Kata Hidan menekankan kata Namikaze.

"Dan.. Sejak kapan dia menjadi putrimu heh? Bahkan ibunya tak menganggap kau adalah ayah dari sikembar" ejek Hidan

"Cih.."

Ingin sekali Naruto meninju wajah laki-laki itu jika saja berada dihadapannya.

' _Tapi, bagaimana ia bisa tahu tentang-_

 _"_ Bagaimana aku bisa tahu tentang semua ini? Apa kau penasaran?" Kata Hidan yang bahkan mendahului kebingungan Naruto.

"Ucapkan terima kasih pada ISTRIKU yang memberi ide untuk memata-matai kehidupanmu selama setahun ini. Dan beruntungnya aku, aku bisa tahu tentang hal sebesar ini.. Ha ha ha.."

Hidan menjelaskannya dengan bangga, dan tertawa saat dewi fortuna ada dipihaknya, lagi.

"Kumohon.. Jangan menyakitinya" kata Naruto dengan suara memohon

"Woah.. Kau membuatku terkejut. Mendengar seseorang sepertimu memohon dengan sangat pada orang yang bahkan hanya memiliki harta yang hanya 'cukup' sepertiku. Sungguh menakjubkan.. atau aku bisa menyebutnya MEMALUKAN! Hahaha..." Kembali Hidan tak berhenti untuk terus menjatuhkan harga diri Naruto.

"APA YANG KAU INGINKAN SEBENARNYA BRENGSEK?!" Seperti Naruto biasanya, dia selalu terpancing emosi.

"Kau benar, aku belum mengatakan tujuanku" kata Hidan dengan tenang

"Seperti yang pernah kukatakan. Akan sangat sia-sia jika aku tak memanfaatkan harta kekayaan yang kau miliki Namikaze" jelas Hidan

"Hanya karena itu? Hanya karena itu dan kau menculik putriku!" Kata Naruto

"Sial kau Namikaze. Kau mengatakannya seolah menghinaku" kata Hidan mulai kesal dengan sifat sombong Naruto

"Jangan membuatku marah dan menyakiti gadis kecil yang kau sebut putrimu ini" ancam Hidan

"Tidak! Jangan! Kumohon jangan sakiti Himawari, kumohon.." kata Naruto cepat

"Baiklah.. Karena aku baik, aku akan melupakan yang tadi. Sekarang, diam dan dengarkan.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

Aloooo..? Ketemu lagi ama Ame alias Mell..

Gomen yah upnya lama. Sengaja up hari ini bertepatan dgan episode pertama Konoha Hiden.

Banyak yang nungguin yah? #halahh pedean lu Mell..

Hari ini up 2 episode kan? Seneng deh... xD

Ntar di acara nikahan NaruHina Mell yang jaga prasmanannya, biar gk dihabisin Chouji #plak xD

Maaf atas segala kekurangan,

Terima kasih yang udah view, review, fav and follow.

Mell desu~


End file.
